Pesantren Al-Kisedai
by ATMKyuubiFox
Summary: Kagami Taufiq, santri pindahan dari Amerika yang mulai mondok di Pesantren Al-Kisedai. Dan bagaimanakah perjuangan Kagami sebagai santri? ditambah banyak sekali seluk beluk masalah yang dihadapinya. sekamar dengan makhluk kasat mata Kuroko Tajjudin. Ditambah sekelas agama dengan Aomine. Ustad-ustad yang galak naujubileh :v edisi : bulan puasa tahun 2018. (Chapter 13 UPDATE)
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : Pesantren Al-Kisedai**

 **Chapter : 1**

 **Genre : Humor, absurd, parody, dll :v**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dinistakan :v**

 **Rating : T**

 **A/N :**

 _ **Assalamualaikum wr wb**_

 _ **Sebelumnya Kyuu mau bilang Marhaban Yaa Ramadhan, Minal aidzin Wal'faidzin. Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa di tahun 2018 ini... yey!**_

 _ **Fict ini dibuat dalam rangka memasuki bulan Ramadhan tahun 2018 :) Tiba-tiba mendapat ide pas baca Fict seseorang di google, gak tau judulnya apa Kyuu lupa :'v**_

 _ **dan menonton sinetron tentang pesantren di MNC TV, lupa juga judulnya apa :"v terinspirasi ama sinetron Ramadhan favorit pas bulan Ramadhan gini, yap! Benar sekali PPT (para pencari tuhan) ama Pesantren RockNRoll wkwk**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 1 : Si Bakagami dari Amerika**_

Tepat sehabis shalat subuh, Kuroko Tajuddin sedang menghapal surah _Al-Baqarah_ ayat 282 yang diberikan oleh Ustad Nijimura Syukron kemarin. Kuroko sedang sendirian di kamarnya kala itu, sampai hiruk pikuk teman sekamarnya terdengar yaitu Furihata Khadi, Kawahara Khairul, dan Fukuda Hidayatullah. Mereka bertiga memasuki kamar tanpa mengetahui bahwa Kuroko ada di dalam.

"Eh, katanya bakal ada santri baru dari Amerika lho.." Kawahara bisik-bisik tetangga.

"Serius tuh?" tanya Furi yang gak tahu apa-apa.

"Jangan-jangan orangnya bakal gede kayak Ustad Nash.." sambung Fukuda yang tiduran di kasur lesehannya, sambil bayangin Ustad Nash seorang bule dari Amerika yang mendapat Hidayah Gusti Allah sehingga menjadi _mualaf_.

"Apapun itu, Santri baru itu pasti akan sekamar dengan kita.." sambung Kuroko yang mendapati tatapan terkejut teman-temannya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" tereak semuanya kecuali Kuroko, karena mengira Kuroko setan.

"Kuroko kalau ada di sini bilang-bilang, dong!"

"Aku sudah berada di sini sebelum kalian datang.."

"Minimal suara napasmu kedengaran gitu!"

"Maaf, tapi itu tidak memungkinkan"

Seperti yang Kuroko bilang, Santri baru itu kemungkinan akan menempati kamarnya. Karena di kamar Kuroko tersisa kasur dan lemari yang kosong. Setiap kamar terdiri dari lima santri, kamar yang Kuroko dan teman-temannya tempati itu satu-satunya kamar yang kekurangan member.

Kamar santri juga memiliki standar sendiri tergantung santrinya, kamar yang Kuroko tempati cukup memadai terdapat 5 kasur lesehan, 5 lemari kecil, TV layar Hitam-Putih yang di bawa oleh Kawahara, dan kamar mandi dengan bak mandi dan gayung. Sebenarnya kamarnya terlihat sederhana.

Seperti biasanya pesantren segala _gadget_ disita sampai mereka lulus :')

Pesantren Al-Kisedai memang sederhana seperti Pesantren lainnya, yang mempelajari ilmu pengetahuan dasar akademik dan Agama Islam. Tapi biar begitu, Al-Kisedai termasuk Pesantren _elit_ yang menghasilkan lulusan terbaik sepanjang masa, udeh kayak _Kasih Ibu_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya baru pindah dari Amerika, nama Saya Kagami Taufiq. Cita-cita saya di masa depan adalah menjadi pemain basket NBA Pro! _Everybody, nice too meet you.._ " seru Kagami lantang di depan kelas tanpa menyadari kalau peci yang dipakainya miring, udah kayak orang bego.

Wajah Ustad Kagetora yang terlihat penuh penderitaan menilik kumpulan Santri di depannya "Yah, begitulah semuanya namanya Kagami Taefiq—"

"Kagami Taufiq, Pak!" Tereak Kagami merasa namanya dinistakan.

"Yah, Kagami Tae—"

"Taufiq!" tereak Kagami makin menggelegar, sampai menimbulkan perempatan amarah di kening Ustad Kagetora—bawaan usia ya, jadi gampang emosi.

"Yah, dia ini jauh-jauh dari Amerika, jadi masih baru belajar pendidikan akhlak di sini.."

 _Dicuekin!_ Kagami _drop_ sendiri.

Setelah perkenalan _random_ itu, Kagami mulai mengikuti pembelajaran yang ada di kelasnya itu yang sedang di ajarkan Ustad Kagetora yaitu pelajaran SKI (Sejarah Kebudayaan Islam).

Kagami cuma ngangguk-ngangguk ajha, pura-pura ngerti padahal kaga. Maklum kan yak, dia masih _newbie_ soal begituan. Ini semua karena Kagami sedari kecil itu udah berada di negeri paman sam, jadi dalam pendidikan dia gak diajarkan soal apapun tentang islam—paling hanya dasarnya yang diajarkan Ibunya.

Kerjaannya cuma main basket jalanan, abis itu ngasoy di jalan. Orangtua Kagami merasa khawatir dengan pergaulannya yang kalang kabut itu, akhirnya mengirim Kagami ke Pesantren Al-Kisedai.

Setelah itu waktu istirahat pun tiba, sebelumnya Kagami dipanggil buat ke ruang administrasi. Sambil bawa tas ranselnya yang gede, berisi baju-bajunya. Karena masih jadi Santri baru Kagami bingung sendiri dimana ruang administrasinya, tapi Kagami enggan bertanya soalnya dia pemalu _njay_ ~ :v

Kagami kemudian melihat bangunan kecil yang tulisannya **Capslock** semua _POS SATPAM, TAMU WAJIB LAPOR 1X24 JAM_.

Sebagai warga negara Indonesia yang baik, Kagami pun menghampiri pos satpam tersebut untuk melapor tentang dirinya.

"Pak! Lapor, Saya Kagami Taufiq datang melapor bahwa upacara bendera—eh salah, Saya melapor atas kedatangan Saya!" tereak Kagami gak _slow_ , bikin Satpam yang hampir tertidur itu ingin terjungkal.

Perempatan di dahi Satpam mulai bertebaran, karena nih bocah gangguin waktu santainya, "Siapa kamu? Satpam baru?" tanya pria berkulit hitam dan bersurai putih dengan wajah gak kalah seram, terlihat pada _nametag_ yang tersemat di bajunya Jason Silahul.

"Bukan Pak, nama Saya Kagami Taufiq!" seru Kagami dengan lantang.

"Oh~ Kagami Taefiq—"

"Taufiq Pak!" teriak Kagami karena merasa lagi namanya dinistakan.

"Dia Santri baru di sini" sebuah suara memotong percakapan antara Kagami dan Jason, seorang berambut merah darah dengan mata heterocrom berada di hadapan mereka. Pria itu terlihat tampan, dan meski badannya kecil terdapat pancaran aura tak biasa di sekitarnya membuat kedua pria yang dihadapannya bergidik ngeri.

"Perkenalkan, Saya Akashi Seifullah.." pria bersurai itu menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga.

"Oh, Sa—saya Kagami Taufiq eh.. ng.. _desu_. S-Saya Santri baru, yang baru pindah dari Amerika..yah..ng.. _desu_.." entah kenapa Kagami merasa gugup sampai kata-katanya terbata-bata. Insting binatangnya mengatakan jangan macam-macam dengan pria merah dihadapannya ini.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku, Kamu mau ke ruang administrasinya, 'kan?" kata pria merah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang adminitrasi Kagami ketemu dengan perempuan berhijab, Kagami takjub, _bro_ ~ baru kali ini, dia lihat perempuan berhijab selain Ibunya. Gadis Manis bermanik coklat kelam itu tersenyum ke arah Kagami.

Kagami berbalik untuk berterima kasih pada orang yang telah mengantarnya, tapi ternyata orang itu sudah lenyap alias menghilang dengan misteriusnya :v Okeh, Kagami mulai berpikir pria bernama Akashi Seifullah itu bukan orang biasa.

"A—assalamualaikum.." Kagami memasuki ruangan itu.

"Walaikum'salam.." jawab gadis itu, Kagami mendekati perempuan yang tersemat nama Aida Riko di _nametag_ nya. "Kamu pasti Santri baru ya?"

"Iya, saya mau kasih berkas-berkas Saya.." seru Kagami memberikan amplop coklat yang berisi berkasnya, lalu Riko memeriksa isi dari amplop itu.

"Kok gak ada hasil rapotnya?" tanya Riko.

"Emang perlu ya, teh?"

"Iya, soalnya Saya harus nentuin kamu masuk tingkatan kelas apa. Yaudah, itu bisa nanti saja, setelah ini dzuhur nanti ada pelajaran mengaji di _masjid_ kamu nanti ditest mengaji ya sama Ustad Niji.. kamu juga nanti test shalat sama Ustad Nash.." jelas Riko pada Kagami yang pecinya masih saja miring.

"Lho? Ada testnya teh?" tanya Kagami dengan muka bego.

"Iya soalnya Saya harus nentuin tingkatan kelas agama kamu, dah itu ajha, sekarang kamar kamu ada di asrama No. 10.." jelas Riko.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagami akhirnya sampai di asrama, terus mulai nyari-nyari kamar bernomor 10. Setelah menemukannya, tanpa permisi Kagami langsung membuka pintunya dan ternyata sepi gak ada siapapun di sana. Yaudah, Kagami masuk aje.

Kagami mulai deh beres-beres barangnya ke lemari yang kosong, Kagami kalem ajha beresin ampe udah rapih. Kagami perhatikan kamarnya berantakan gitu jadilah Kagami beresin itu kamar, terus Kagami merasa lantai kamarnya agak kotor lalu Kagami menyapu dan mengepel lantainya. Setelah berkutat begitu lama akhirnya kamar No. 10 jadi benar-benar kinclong berkat Kagami.

Terus Kagami gerah, pengen mandi. Langsung ajha dah Kagami ke kamar mandi buat membersihkan dirinya, setelah selesai Kagami keluar dengan memakai celana panjangnya dan handuk yang ada di kepalanya. Baru saja Kagami ingin memakai baju _koko_ nya—

Kagami menyadari kalau di samping ada oranglain yang tiba-tiba muncul, "HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" tereak Kagami keras sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan baju yang baru saja ingin dipakainya, udah kayak cewek perawan yang pertama kalinya buka baju dihadapan temennya pas karya wisata ke Bali.

"Siapa lo?! Setan ya?!" tanya Kagami gak _slow_.

"Jahat~ aku sudah di sini sebelum kau datang, namaku Kuroko Tajjudin.." seru Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya. Kagami menatap kaki Kuroko yang ternyata masih napak, Kagami bernapas lega.

Kagami kesal _vroh_ ~ sama Kuroko, dia memakai bajunya sambil menggerutu gitu. Kuroko tetap _staycool_ gak peduli sama Kagami yang kesal. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu sambil bilang _assalamu'alaikum_ rame-rame, lalu pintu terbuka memperlihat orang-orang yang tidak dikenal Kagami.

"Oh Kuroko! Jadi ini Santri baru dari Amerikanya ya?" Seru manusia yang terlihat biasa saja dengan senyuman seperti kucing bernama Koganei Sidiq.

Kuroko mempersilahkan orang-orang itu masuk ke kamarnya, semuanya pun duduk berkumpul di dalam kamar bikin Kagami bingung.

"Kami kemari karena penasaran dengan Santri barunya~ ternyata orang dari Amerika badannya memang besar ya~ hahahahaha" jelas Koganei riang, "Nah, selamat datang di Pondok Al-Kisedai! Omong-omong, kami ini kakak kelasmu! Namaku Koganei Sidiq, orang di sebelahku ini Mitobe Rizqullah!" lanjut Koganei memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bersemangat, orang yang bernama Mitobe Rizqullah hanya mengangguk dengan wajah kalem.

"O—oh, Namaku Kagami Taufiq. Salam kenal.." seru Kagami sedikit canggung dengan orang yang lebih tua.

"Aku dan Mitobe adalah pengurus kantin, lho! Terus kita lagi bikin bisnis menjual roti, diantara semua roti kami punya yang paling spesial itu adalah roti super spesial! Hanya dijual setiap tanggal 27 pada setiap bulan. Sandwich dengan isian potongan daging sapi dan topping _foie grass_ , _caviar_ , dan _truffle_ seharga 40 ribu rupiah. Konon akan membuat orang berhasil di berbagai bidang mulai dari pekerjaan sampai cinta! Orang yang belum memakan roti ini belum bisa disebut Santri Pondok Pesantren Al-Kisedai sejati lho!" ujar Koganei panjang lebar.

"MAHAL AMAT?! Hanya untuk satu roti, aku gak peduli asalkan itu besar.." komen Kagami kesal.

"Oh ya, kami juga memiliki layanan pesan-antar, bisa via telepon ke nomor kami atau boleh _Follow_ IG kami _Kantin Al-Kisedai_ , Facebooknya juga ada dengan nama yang sama! Jangan lupa ya.." lanjut Koganei masih mempromosikan bisnisnya dengan memegang pundak Kagami tepat di depannya.

" _ehem-hem_!" suara deheman dari tamu yang lainnya membuat Koganei merinding, Koganei menatap sambil tersenyum canggung pada orang yang bersangkutan. "Maaf Hyuuga, aku lupa kalau sudah urusan bisnis.."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ngerti kok.." seru pria berkacamata yang dipanggil Hyuuga itu, dari wajahnya sih dia terlihat kesal—dia mendekat pada Kagami dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabatan, Kagami menerimanya.

"Hyuuga Jaurahul, 17 tahun, sudah mondok di sini sebagai Santri selama 2 tahun. Selain sebagai Santri yang teladan di sini, tugasku adalah menjaga tata krama dan kedisiplinan di pondok ini, jadi—JANGAN BERTINDAK KURANG SOPAN JIKA BERHADAPAN DENGANKU, NGERTI!" Hyuuga yang mulai mengeluarkan _clutch-time mode on_ nya.

Pernyataan Hyuuga membuat Kagami berjanji dalam seluk beluk hatinya untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Namaku Kiyoshi Tabbart. Panggil saja Tab biar makin akrab, Bang Kiyoshi juga boleh. Umurku 17 tahun dan aku sudah berteman dengan Hyuuga sejak SMP, kami mendaftar untuk mondok di sini bareng-bareng. Mau gak lihat foto album tahun pertamaku mondok dengan Hyuuga?" tanya Kiyoshi sambil menunjukkan album foto yang covernya sudah dihias-hias.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih.." tolak Kagami halus.

" _Let me guess, you are the new guest from America, right_?" tanya salah satu pria bermata sipit di sebelah Hyuuga sambil memegang buku kecil yang bertuliskan _humor ampuh!_

"Namanya Ijuki Syun, begitu dengar ada Santri dari Amerika dia langsung belajar bahasa inggris.." jelas Hyuuga, sepertinya rumor Santri baru dari Amerika sudah menyebar luas ke seantero Pesantren Al-Kisedai.

"Let me guess and a new guest.. _KITAKORE_!" teriak Ijuki seperti mendapat hidayah, lalu menulis sesuatu di note kecil yang ada di sakunya.

"Abaikan saja dia, dia suka permainan kata dan humor garing.." bisik Hyuuga.

Baiklah, Kagami mulai berpikir Santri di Pesantren Al-Kisedai ini banyak yang unik-unik.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC :')**_

 _ **dan bagaimanakah kehidupan Kagami sebagai Santri?**_

 _ **tunggu chapter selanjutnya.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul : Pesantren Al-Kisedai**

 **Chapter : 2**

 **Genre : Humor, absurd, parody, dll :v**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dinistakan :v**

 **Rating : T**

 **A/N :**

 _ **Assalamualaikum wr wb**_

 _ **Yeah, ada yang kangen Kyuu? Puasanya gak batal kan?**_

 _ **Ini chapter 2, Kyuu usahain update tiap hari selama bulan Ramadhan ampe lebaran~ Tapi Kyuu gak janji lho, ya :v**_

 _ **Chapter kali ini banyak terinspirasi sama KnB S1 eps 6 :')**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 2 : Pria Gerobak dan Tragedi Kantin**_

Setelah shalat dzuhur jadwal selanjutnya adalah makan siang, Kagami berjalan santai menuju kantin Pesantren Al-Kisedai.

Kagami sampai di halaman belakang yang terlihat banyak pohon mangga, terlihat ada sebuah gerobak yang terpatri di sana dan tak jauh dari sana ada bangunan kecil menyerupai pos ronda dengan tiga pemuda yang sedang mengupas mangga dan mengulak sambal gula merah.

Namun yang menjadi perhatian Kagami adalah seseorang dengan kaos putih lengan panjang dan sarung untuk bagian bawahnya, berambut hitam belah tengah yang terlihat masih basah mungkin abis selesai shalat, terduduk di gerobaknya sambil mengupil.

Kagami kesal melihatnya, terus pura-pura gak melihat.

Tapi sayangnya orang itu peka pada Kagami, "Waaaaaaah~ siapa ini? siapa ini? siapa ini? Siapa pria yang terlihat _gede_ dengan wajah menyeramkan ini?" tanya Takao yang sudah berada di samping Kagami, tersenyum jahil dengan menjentikan upilnya.

Kagami merasa kesal bercampur jijik, dalam hatinya terus-terusan merapal kalimat _sabar-sabar, orang sabar disayang Allah_.

"Wajahmu seram, tapi saat marah malah lucu, benaran deh! Lihat deh! Lihat dong! Bwahahahhahaha!" padahal gak ada yang lucu, tapi pria nyebelin yang ditemui Kagami tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang ngilu karena tertawa.

"Siapa yang menyeramkan, huh?" Kagami mulai menekuk sendi pada jari tangannya hingga menimbulkan suara gemeratak, siap untuk meremukkan orang yang ada di depannya.

"Lagi-lagi ada orang aneh di Pondok, tapi itu menyenangkan! Namaku Takao Khazimnari, santri dari kamar nomor 14. Dan ini gerobak punyaku, sudah dibuat sejak tahun 1991. Dia adalah sahabatku untuk membuka bengkel keliling, kadang juga buat angkut barang! Aku sudah menjadi pengayuh profesional berkat gerobak ini..!" ucap Takao bangga sambil menghembuskan napas, tidak lupa mengelus-ngelus gerobak kesayangannya.

"Dan tiga orang yang sedang duduk ngerujak mangga di pos ronda itu adalah teman sekamarku! Santri senior lainnya, yang sedang memotong mangga dengan penuh wibawa itu namanya Ootsubo Taisir, lalu yang sedang mengupas mangga dengan sok keren itu Kimura Syarafuddin, dan ada juragan nanas kita yang sedang nyambel itu Miyaji Khosyi!" seru Takao memperkenalkan tiga orang lainnya.

"O—oh, nama Saya Kagami Taufiq.." Kagami yang menunduk-nunduk memperkenal dirinya pada tiga serangkai yang sedang ngerujak, yang hanya dibalas mengangkat tangan oleh ketiga orang itu sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Oh ya, kalau mau dapat layanan gerobakku harus cepat-cepat _booking_ pagi-pagi ya, soalnya aku sibuk. Layanan gerobakku lumayan laku, lho! Meskipun layanan bengkel kelilingku selalu sepi sih, _huhu~_ Biasanya layanan gerobakku dinaiki oleh Syin-chan, bwahahahahaha!" kata Takao di sela-sela tawanya yang membahana.

" _Alright_ , ternyata usahamu cukup laku.." jawab Kagami dengan nada sarkas, "Lagian siapa juga itu _Syin-chan_?!"

"Sudahlah, nanti kamu juga ketemu dengan _Generasi Keajaiban_.." wajah Takao entah kenapa mulai memperlihat raut yang serius begitu mengatakan _Generasi Keajaiban_.

" _Generasi Keajaiban_? Siapa itu? sekumpulan sirkus?"

Takao mulai berpose ala detektif, wajahnya amat serius dengan mata yang memancarkan ketajaman membuat Kagami semakin penasaran, "Pesantren Al-Kisedai.. Sebuah tempat menempuh ilmu akademik dan agama yang kuat dengan lebih dari 300 pendaftar.. setiap tahun menghasilkan banyak keuntungan berturut-turut, diantara catatan brilian mereka ada generasi dari 5 orang berbakat yang dikenal sebagai _Generasi Keajaiban_.. Tapi, ada rumor yang aneh tentang _Generasi Keajaiban_.. Meskipun tidak begitu dikenal, ada satu anggota lagi yang diakui oleh 5 orang berbakat tersebut.. Orang misterius keenam.. _Phantom Sixth Man_!" cerita Takao panjang lebar.

Kagami yang tak mengerti entah kenapa pecinya jadi semakin miring, Kagami meninggalkan area halaman belakang dengan Takao yang masih tetap tertawa tanpa henti, dan tiga serangkai yang masih ngerujak di pos ronda.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kagami sampai di kantin yang memang ditujunya. Wajah Kagami terlihat sangat serius, matanya membulat melihat keadaan kantin di depannya.

"Apa lo serius?" gumam Kagami.

Para santri terlihat saling berebutan di kantin itu, entah karena apa. Sepertinya Mitobe dan Koganei terlihat kesulitan di dalam sana.

"Mas, berikan aku _sandwich_ daging sapinya!"

" _Sandwich_ nya! Berikan aku _sandwich_ nya!"

"Hey, apaan sih! Sakit tahu!"

"Hey, jangan dorong-dorong!"

Para santri terlihat ribut dengan saling mendorong-dorong memperebutkan sebuah roti, terlihat di bagian atas stand kantin _Sandwich Super Spesial! Hanya untuk tanggal 27!_

Kagami mulai teringat kembali oleh perkataan seniornya yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya di kamar beberapa jam yang lalu, dia gak nyangka kalau roti mahal yang dijual mereka beneran laku keras. Dan ternyata hari ini tanggal 27.

Tanpa Kagami sadari terdapat 3 orang di belakangnya, mereka membuat ekspresi terkejut yang sama dengan Kagami.

"Kacau sekali.." seru pria yang diketahui bernama Fukuda Hidayatullah.

Kagami menengok ke belakang, menyadari ada 3 orang yang berdiri di dekatnya. Kagami kaget, mereka ikutan kaget.

Detik berikutnya dengan wajah datar Kagami bertanya, "Siapa kalian?"

"Eh?" seru mereka.

Setelah itu mereka mulai berkenalan, akhirnya Kagami tahu bahwa mereka adalah teman sekamar Kagami lainnya. Dunia memang sempit ya :')

"Salam kenal juga, mohon bantuannya juga.." kata mereka bertiga kompak.

Oke, Kagami mulai berpikir sejauh ini, perkenalan dengan mereka yang paling normal. Lalu Kagami mulai mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah serius menatap kantin yang kacau itu.

"Kita harus kesana. Setelah semua hal, tiga kali latihan kekuatan dan gerak kaki yang akan membunuhku—" seru Kagami membocorkan perjuangannya untuk menjadi pemain NBA.

"Baiklah, aku duluan.." Kawahara dengan berani melangkah duluan—dia mulai memutar lengannya mencoba rileks, "Aku mungkin tidak sekuat Kagami, tapi aku cukup percaya diri dengan kekuatanku! Hyaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Jangan mati ya!" kata motivasi dari Fukuda.

Kawahara pemuda dengan potongan rambut cepak dan peci hitam yang digenggamnya erat mulai berlari kekerumunan orang-orang itu. Tapi baru masuk ke kerumunan itu Kawahara langsung terpental dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kau sungguh tidak berguna!" teriak Furi kesal.

"Setelah kuperhatikan, ini akan menggunakan cukup banyak tenaga.." jelas Fukuda melihat sekeliling kantin yang banyak orang-orang berbadan kekar di sana, "Ada orang mantan tim _rugby_ , Tim ekskul sepak bola, gulat, dan angkat besi—apa kita harus melewati orang-orang itu? oi.."

Kagami mengepalkan tangannya erat dengan tersenyum menantang, "Kedengarannya menarik! Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kagami yang langsung berlari cepat ke kerumunan dan memaksa masuk barisan antrian yang padat dengan segenap kekuatannya—tapi akhirnya dia terpental juga :v

Kagami yang jatuh ke tanah sangat terkejut melihat kerumunan santri yang cukup kuat, " _THIS IS INDONESIA LUNCH TIME RUSH!_ " tereaknya kayak orang Amerika yang baru lihat penuhnya demo sembako di Indonesia.

"Kagami.." lirih Kawahara _cengo_.

"Kau bertingkah seperti orang Amerika sekarang?" seru Fukuda gak kalah _cengo_.

"Kita harus menghadapinya bertiga! Kamar nomor 10.." seru Kawahara, Furi dan Fukuda juga mulai menampakan wajah penuh keyakinan. " _Fight_!" teriak mereka bersamaan yang mulai berlari dan menyerobot kerumunan—dan langsung terpental.

Mereka tak menyerah dan terus melakukannya berulang-ulang. Mereka mencobanya 5 kali sampai wajah mereka terlihat babak belur dan baju yang compang-camping.

 _Ini tidak mudah!_ Batin mereka bertiga sehati.

Kemudian Kagami menarik kerah baju koko bagian belakang Fukuda sehingga membuat Fukuda terangkat, dengan _ketjam_ nya Kagami melempar Fukuda ke atas kerumunan menimbulkan teriakan keras Fukuda.

Fukuda membayangkan dia seperti pemain _band_ terkenal yang melompat dari panggung dan ditangkap oleh _fans_ nya.

Kagami mulai naik di atas tubuh Fukuda yang mengambang di atas kerumunan orang seperti sedang _surfing_ , "Basket bukan satu-satunya keahlianku di Amerika" seru Kagami bangga.

" _Crowd surfing_!" Kawahara kagum.

"Ini gila, tapi mungkin berhasil!" Furi kagum.

"Itu dia! melalui gelombang kerumunan!"

Sedikit demi sedikit Kagami hampir mencapai stand kantin, dapat terlihat oleh Kagami, Koganei dan Mitobe serta para staf kantin yang sibuk dengan kerumunan orang-orang. Namun belum juga sampai, gelombang kerumunan membawa kembali Fukuda dan Kagami ke belakang membuat Kagami tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya—dan akhirnya terpental juga :v

" _THIS IS INDONESIA LUNCH TIME RUSH!_ " teriak Kagami _dejavu_.

"Tolong hentikan itu.." seru Furi dan Kawahara frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berusaha menghadapi rintangan yang amat sulit dengan trio kamar bernomor 10, Kagami berhasil melewati kerumunan kantin. Dan membeli roti yang rasanya biasa saja, yang penting besar.

Sebenarnya di kantin Al-Kisedai, pada hari biasa pengunjungnya tak seramai itu. tapi, dikarenakan roti spesial tanggal 27 itu ternyata memiliki kelezatan yang luar biasa dan rumor yang mengatakan yang memakannya akan sukses dalam segala bidang sehingga membuatnya laku keras.

Selain itu biasanya menu makanan akan ditentukan oleh pihak kantin, dan santri boleh mengambilnya sendiri—tapi entah bagaimana tanggal 27 sudah menjadi tradisi memakan roti sepertinya.

Kagami duduk di kantin pada kursi paling pojok sambil bawa roti besar yang dibelinya, Kagami dengan kalemnya memakan rotinya tanpa menyadari ada seseorang di depannya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko.

"Sial, aku tidak peduli asalkan rotinya besar.." gerutu Kagami yang kesal dengan tradisi tanggal 27, dan Kagami masih belum menyadari keberadaan Kuroko.

"Aku juga kesulitan, tapi akhirnya aku dapat satu.." seru Kuroko sambil menyeruput _Vanilla Milkshake_ nya.

Kagami menyadari keberadaan Kuroko hampir tersedak roti yang dimakannya, lalu menatap Kuroko dengan ekspresi sarkas, "Lu lagi? Mungkin harusnya aku pindah saja.."

"Tidak perlu kok, aku juga tidak keberatan duduk denganmu.." seru Kuroko mulai membuka bungkus roti spesial tanggal 27, lalu menggigit satu gigitan setelah itu wajah Kuroko terlihat bersinar-sinar bahagia bikin Kagami yang kali ini tersedak beneran :v

 _A—apa itu? pertama kalinya aku melihat dia bahagia, ma—manisnya~ hey, tunggu! Dia kan laki-laki.._ batin Kagami yang tujuan hidupnya hampir belok.

Kagami geleng-geleng nahan iman. Dia masih normal _vroh~_ jangan sampai deh dia belok, lagian dia di sini kan buat mondok biar hidupnya benar, _tawakal_ , dan _mawadah_!

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC dengan indahnya :D**_

 _ **Makasih yang udah Fav and Follow fict ini wahahaha! Juga review fict entah apa ini :'v**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Judul : Pesantren Al-Kisedai**

 **Chapter : 3**

 **Genre : Humor, absurd, parody, dll :v**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dinistakan :v**

 **Rating : T**

 **A/N :**

 _ **Assalamualaikum wr wb**_

 _ **Ini chapter 3 nye :v**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 3 : Makhluk berkepala Kuning**_

Hari yang begitu cerah di Al-Kisedai hari itu, Kagami dan Kuroko berjalan beriringan menuju Masjid yang berada di tengah kawasan Pondok. Bukan mau Kagami untuk bareng dengan Kuroko, tapi saat ini jam 1 siang adalah jadwal pengajian Kitab _Al-Qur'an_ dan _Tahfidz_.

Kagami mengingat kembali kata-kata gadis yang bernama Riko, bahwa Kagami akan ditest mengaji oleh ustad yang bernama Nidji. Beralih lagi pada Kuroko yang terlihat sedang menghapal surat _Al-Baqarah_ ayat 282 karena ia harus setoran hari itu juga.

Akhirnya tidak butuh waktu lama mereka sampai di Masjid kemudian meletakan sendal pada rak yang sudah disediakan. Kagami dan Kuroko memasuki ruangan yang sudah banyak santri berkumpul.

Baru satu pijakan mencapai pintu Masjid, Kagami dikejutkan oleh manusia kuning yang tiba-tiba langsung memeluk Kuroko dengan ganasnya, "Kuroko _cchi_!" panggilnya dengan suara yang amat _cempreng_ sambil gesek-gesek pipinya diatas rambut biru Kuroko.

"Kise- _kun_ , tolong hentikan.." ucap Kuroko yang mukanya mulai asem.

Mungkin Kise mengira itu elusan penuh kasih sayang sebagai seorang sahabat, padahal Kuroko jadi geli ama perlakuan Kise yang agak gemulai itu. Dan lagi tanpa disadari banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka di luar Masjid yaitu para santriwati yang menjadi _fans_ Kise.

Bagaimana mereka masuk ke kawasan santri laki-laki masih menjadi misteri, kemudian terlihat seorang gadis berhijab dan bermanik coklat kelam, memergoki santriwati yang kabur dari kawasannya dengan aura gelap yang membara sambil membawa centong nasi di genggamannya.

"Oh tidak, ada Ustadzah Riko! Kita harus kabur.." kalimat peringatan salah satu dari santriwati, membuat yang lainnya bersiaga untuk kabur.

"Hey! Tunggu kalian! Awas ya kalian..!" teriak Riko kencang membawa centong nasi yang terbuat dari kayu sembari mengejar kumpulan santriwati yang merupakan _fans_ dari Kise, lalu melempar centong nasi itu yang ternyata berhasil dihindari santriwati dengan tertawa nista—yang membuatnya semakin geram.

Para santri laki-laki yang berada di dalam Masjid _jawdrop_ melihat para santriwati yang gak kalah _segrek_ itu.

"Kise- _kun_ , kau harus bisa mengontrol para _fans_ mu.." kata Kuroko menatap Kise yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Uh, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu, _ssu_.. lagian Aku juga sedang _break_ dengan pekerjaan modelku buat mondok _ssu_.. Mereka yang sulit dikendalikan, jangan salahkan pesonaku dong, _ssu yo_!" ujar Kise yang membuka pecinya dan mengibarkan rambutnya, memasang pose se _tamvan_ mungkin—bikin Kuroko kesal yang ingin sekali melempar bola basket dengan teknik _Ignite Passkai_ nya, namun Kuroko urungkan karena tidak ada bola basket.

"Aku dengar Kuroko _cchi_ baru datang, jadi aku langsung sambut _ssu_ , Kita temen baik sejak SMP!" kata Kise bangga yang hanya ditatap datar oleh Kuroko.

"Nggak juga kok.." jawab Kuroko _woles_.

"Kejam! Huwaaaaaa~" Raung Kise menangis dengan kerasnya membuat para santri yang sedang membaca Kitab dan menghapal menjadi terganggu dengan urat-urat dikening pertanda kesal.

"Berisik!" bentak semua santri kezel dan langsung membuat Kise _kicep_.

"Kise Rosyazan.. Meskipun dia baru mulai mempelajari _Tahfidz_ saat kelas dua SMP, kemampuannya dalam membaca _Tajwid_ dan _Makhroj_ yang luar biasa menjadikan dia sebagai santri berbakat dalam sekejab.. Meskipun dia kurang berpengalaman dari empat orang lainnya, dia seorang yang mendapat gelar _Hafidz-Hafidzoh_ yang berkembang dengan cepat.." seru seseorang misterius memberitahukan informasi penting tentang Kise.

"Kelas 2 SMP?" tanya Kagami kagum.

Kemudian Kagami baru menyadari ada orang aneh yang misterius di sampingnya tersenyum dengan gaya yang sangat keren, dia adalah Okamura Khoniji.

"SIAPA LO?!" Kagami _jawdrop_.

"Selain itu dia seorang model dan jago olahraga, sudah tampan _atletis_ pula.. sial!" lanjut Okamura yang mengabaikan Kagami.

Kise lalu menggaruk belakang kepala dengan wajah malu-malu, "Ah perkataan Bang Okamura sedikit berlebihan _ssu_ ~ Aku senang disebut sebagai bagian dari _Generasi Keajaiban_ , tapi aku adalah yang tepayah dari mereka semua~ Itulah mengapa mereka sering mem _bully_ aku dan Kuroko _cchi_ _ssu_ —"

"Aku gak di _bully_ kok" sambung Kuroko gak diterima disamakan dengan Kise.

"Apa?! Jadi cuma aku?! Huwaaaaaaaaaaa~" Kise kembali menangis dan langsung entah dari mana ada tendangan super yang menghantam bokongnya kuat hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"Berisik kau Kise! Sudah kubilang jangan biki ribut di Masjid, mau kutendang lebih keras, huh~" Ancam pemuda jahat yang baru saja menendang Kise.

"Kasamatsu- _senpai_ ketjam!" rengek Kise yang kemudian mendapat tendangan dari Kasamatsu.

"Pria yang baru saja menendang Kise adalah Kasamatsu Yulio, 18 tahun, sudah menjadi santri selama tiga tahun, masih jomblo, bisa main gitar dan pemalu terhadap perempuan. Tipe orang _senioritas_ yang suka menjaga kedisiplinan dan ketentraman. Punya motto _Jangan membuat keributan atau kutendang kau!_ " jelas Okamura.

"Apa kau harus selalu menjadi Narasi untuk menjelaskan setiap orang?!" cerocos Kagami yang mulai risih pada Okamura.

"Oh ya, hey kau santri baru.." panggil Kasamatsu pada Kagami yang langsung diam seribu bahasa, dia yakin orang ini sama mengerikannya dengan orang yang bernama Hyuuga itu. "Kalau makhluk berkepala kuning ini berbuat macam-macam, laporkan saja padaku! Akan aku buat dia tidak bisa melihat matahari pagi esoknya.."

" _Senpai_ jahat!" rajuk Kise.

Setelah kejadian tak terduga dengan Kise dan yang lainnya akhirnya Ustad yang membimbing pun muncul, diantaranya ada Ustad Nidjimura Syukron, Ustad Nash Gold Jr, Ustad Shirogane Khojolludin, dan yang paling mengerikan sehingga membuat santri terdiam adalah Ustad termuda dan ter _Absolute_ —Ustad Akashi Seifullah.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC karna Kyuu kehabisan inspirasi :'v**_

 _ **Makasih yang udah Fav and Follow fict ini wahahaha! Juga review fict..**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Judul : Pesantren Al-Kisedai**

 **Chapter : 4**

 **Genre : Humor, absurd, parody, dll :v**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dinistakan :v**

 **Rating : T**

 **A/N :**

 _ **Assalamualaikum wr wb**_

 _ **Ini chapter 4 nye :v**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 4 : Para Ustad dan Pria Pemalas**_

Semua santri terdiam begitu ke 4 Ustad datang dengan senyuman malaikat, ah tidak senyuman malaikat tidak berlaku bagi ke 3 Ustad yang menjadi penyebab suasana gusar di masjid kala itu. Entah bagaimana langit mulai menggelap, petir menyambar keras seperti menyambut para Ustad itu.

Dan kemudian rintik hujan mulai turun setelah sekian lama musim kemarau melanda.

Mari kita ulas siapa sebenarnya Ustad-ustad ini

"Pertama,

Ustad Nidjimura Syukron, Ustad yang diyakini memiliki wajah cukup tamvan dengan bibir _sexy_ nya yang kadang suka monyong entah karena apa, dahulunya dia merupakan Kakak Kelas semasa SMP dan pemimpin geng islami _Generasi Keajaiban_. Orang berdedikasi tinggi, tak akan membiarkan santrinya bolos atau bakal dia gebukin habis-habisan—biasanya korbannya adalah santri yang dipanggil Jaki. Spesialisnya adalah _Al-Qur'an Hadits_ dan Matematika.

Kedua,

Ustad Nash Gold Jariffudin, Ustad bersurai pirang emas karena dia adalah orang berdarah Amerika sana. Saat itu datang berlibur bersama teman-temannya ke Indonesia untuk menikmati liburan gratis wahana _banjir jakarta_ , perahu karetnya mendarat di sebuah masjid yang saat itu sedang ada ceramah dari Ustad Rifa'i dari fandom sebelah mengenai _Hari Kiamat_ dan _Siksa Kubur_.

Hari itu mendengar pencerahan dari Ustad Rifa'i yang sekarang menjadi idolanya membuatnya menangis tersedu-sedu—karena mengingat dosa-dosanya. Dosa yang paling diingatnya saat itu adalah ketika Ustad Nash menipu seorang bapak-bapak (Yang sebenarnya Ustad Kagetora) dan menggunakan uangnya untuk pergi ke _klub_ malam dan bermain wanita-wanita jalang. Betapa hinanya dia dulu.

Karena takut akan betapa menyeramnya hari kiamat dan siksa kubur, dia akhirnya menjadi _mualaf_ dan murid Ustad Rifa'i—selalu rajin beribadah untuk disayangi Allah agar dapat masuk surga. Dan akhirnya dia mendapat gelar Ustad dan diperkenalkan oleh Ustad Rifa'i pada Ustad Akashi Mazhami pemilik Al-Kisedai dan menjadi pembimbing belajar para santri.

Yang menyeramkan dari Ustad Nash bagi para santri adalah ketika ia mulai marah karena tak ada setoran hapalan santri atau para santri yang tidak menjaga kebersihan (maklum ajaran Ustad Rifa'i), dia akan mengeluarkan senjata pentungan yang membuat para santri horror melihatnya. Spesialisnya adalah _Fiqih_ , Kaligrafi, dan geografi.

Ketiga,

Ustad Akashi Seifullah, Ustad termuda di Al-Kisedai karena usianya masih sebaya dengan Kuroko dan Kagami. Dia adalah anak dari Ustad Akashi Mazhami. Sebenarnya adalah orang pintar, alias punya _ilmu magis_ sehingga bisa memprediksi masa depan. Memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata sehingga membuatnya memiliki status sebagai Ustad diusia muda.

Wajahnya yang rupawan membuatnya mendapat julukan oleh santriwati sebagai "Jelmaan Nabi Yusuf AS"—karena itu banyak santriwati yang berlomba untuk menjadi istrinya. Namun, dimata santri laki-laki Ustad Akashi adalah yang terseram dari semua Ustad.

Saat tak memberi setoran dilempar gunting, tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dilempar gunting, saat tak sengaja beerpikiran jorok pun dilempar gunting—tapi dibalik sifat menyeramkannya itu Ustad Akashi adalah anak berbakti pada Ibunya, hampir setiap hari sehabis shalat _Isya_ dia mendoakan Ibunya yang sudah wafat—sungguh anak berbakti. Spesialisnya adalah tak terjangkau karena ia hampir menguasai segala hal.

Keempat,

Ustad Shirogane Khojolludin, tidak ada informasi akurat mengenai dirinya. Yang perlu diketahui dia pernah mengajari _Generasi Keajaiban_ dan merupakan Kakak dari Ustad Shirogane Eijjhi. Dia juga Ustad yang disenangi para santri karena sikapnya yang penyabar dan baik hati.

Dan begitulah, selesai.." Ucap Okamura mengakhiri cerita panjangnya yang kini terduduk di atas _Sajjaadah_ Masjid tepat di samping Kagami.

"Kenapa sekarang Narasimu jadi panjang sekali?!" Ucap Kagami kesal yang benar-benar sudah risih dengan Okamura.

"Perkenalan tokoh itu penting untuk suatu cerita.." jawab Okamura enteng.

"Tapi coba kau lihat ke atas! Itu tidak seperti dialog lagi, itu terlalu panjang sampai satu halaman penuh! Kenapa harus memakai dialog untuk perkenalan tokoh? Kalau kau bisa membuat Narasi sepanjang itu?!" protes Kagami frustasi.

"Apa salahnya? Itu membuat _Fanfiction_ ini terlihat panjang hanya dengan menambahkan dua tanda petik.."

"Apa-apaan itu!"

"Lagipula bukannya itu informasi penting untuk santri baru?" tanya Okamura dengan wajah bodoh.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak butuh, lagian darimana kau dapat Informasi itu? kau ini penguntit ya?!"

"Kau salah Kagami Taufiq!" ucap Okamura dengan ekspresi marah yang terkesan serius membuat Kagami bungkam karena merasa bersalah.

Kagami berpikir mungkin perkataannya telah melukai hati orang aneh yang berwajah aneh juga yang berada dihadapannya ini, "Ma—maaf, aku—"

"Aku bukan penguntit, aku hanya hamba Allah yang lemah dan tak berdosa. Masih bersih dan suci~" lanjut Okamura dengan wajah berseri-seri dengan _background_ _pink_ ala _shoujo_ _manga_ di sekelilingnya.

Kagami memukul-mukul lantai, "Bohong! Kau pasti bohong! Aku gak percaya!"

"Sudahlah, Kagami- _kun_.. yang dikatakan Bang Okamura itu benar.." tanggap Kuroko.

"Jadi kau percaya?!"

"Santri Baru, kalau kau tidak menyukainya tendang saja.." tanggap Kasamatsu.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu!"

"Apaan sih, Kagami _cchi_.. dari tadi ribut mulu _ssu_ , berisik tahu!" tanggap Kise.

"Ngaca kalau ngomong, woy!" ucap Kagami dan Kasamatsu bersamaan, lalu adegan dilanjutkan dengan tendangan super Kasamatsu pada Kise.

"Apaan sih.. dari tadi ribut banget.. ganggu orang tidur aja~ hoaammp~" ucap suara yang terdengar seperti orang baru bangun tidur.

Suara itu tepat berasal dari belakang Kagami, jendela terlihat terbuka lebar. Kagami dan Kuroko penasaran lalu melihat keluar jendela. Ternyata ada orang terbaring hidup di teras masjid, dia memakai peci untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Aomine- _kun_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Kuroko.

Aomine membuka pecinya memperlihat wajah mengantuknya menatap tak minat pada Kuroko, "Tidurlah, ujan-ujan enaknya tidur.."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kagami pada Kuroko.

"Aomine Dzaqi, salah satu dari _Generasi Keajaiban_ Pesantren Al-Kisedai.. lulusan SMP yang sama dengan 4 orang lainnya, tipe ceweknya yang berbadan _sexy_ , suka membawa majalah _lucknuts_ _Idol_ _Gravure_ meskipun sudah sering kali disita dan dibakar, dia memiliki kemampuan _Tahfidz_ yang paling hebat diantara 4 anggota lainnya, namun dia memiliki kelemahan yaitu sifat malasnya yang membuatnya tidak menyelesaikan _Tahfidz_ nya, lebih sering meluangkan waktu untuk tidur—hal yang paling berbahaya darinya adalah dengkuran supernya.." ucap Okamura kembali bernarasi.

"Kau lagi?!" bentak Kagami.

"Aomine _cchi_ , jangan malas _ssu_! Kau kan masih ada setoran _juz_ 30 _ssu_ , nanti akashi _cchi_ marah lho!"

"Bodo ah~ aku malas, mending tidur.." seru Aomine yang mulai menutupi kembali wajahnya dengan peci, tapi sebelum selesai menutup wajahnya dengan peci ada benda tajam yang melesat mengenai pecinya, membuat peci malang itu tertusuk tak berdaya di pohon mangga oleh gunting entah darimana.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Aomine berada di dalam masjid sekarang berkat gunting melayang entah darimana, Aomine menatap kesal Kise yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ini semua salahmu, Kise.." ucap Aomine.

"Hah? Salahku apa _ssu_? Kan Aomine _cchi_ sendiri yang salah _ssu_ , gak mau setoran!" balas Kise.

Sekarang Kuroko sedang memulai hapalan dengan Ustad Nidji, "Ustad, Saya setoran satu ayat dulu boleh gak? Ngelanjutin yang kemarin ayat 282 baru setengahnya" Ustad Nidji hanya mengangguk.

Kuroko ber _ta'awuz_ dan membaca _basmalah_ terlebih dulu, " _Yaa ayyuha alladziina aamanuu idzaa tadaayantum bidaynin ilaa ajalin musamman fauktubuu(hu) Walyaktub baynakum kaatibun bial'adli walaa_ ,..." suara Kuroko yang indah dan lemah lembut mulai terlantun.

Kise yang mendengarnya hanya berseri-seri dengan tangan yang terkatup, sementara Aomine dan Kagami hanya _melongo_. Kuroko bilang Cuma satu ayat tapi udah 3 menitan Kuroko gak kelar-kelar. Okamura dan Kasamatsu hanya terdiam dengan wajah kagum.

" _sodaqollahul adzim.._ " ujar Kuroko mengakhiri hapalannya. Ustad Nidji hanya tersenyum menatapnya seraya menuliskan hapalan Kuroko di bukunya.

"Bacaan kamu sudah lancar, tapi perhatiin lagi ya _Makhroj_ nya. Nah kamu boleh balik.." seru Nidji dan Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Makasih tad.." seru Kuroko berbalik tapi kemudian Kise memeluknya, "Kau hebat, Kuroko _cchi_!"

" _Al_ - _Baqarah_ ayat 282 kan panjangnya bisa 1 halaman penuh, Tajju.. Bagaimana kau melakukanya?" tanya Aomine.

"Midorima- _kun_ yang membantuku.."

"Oh pantas.." ucap Aomine.

Setelah itu, Ustad Nidji memanggil Kagami untuk ditest mengaji. Kagami terduduk di depan Ustad Nidji yang sudah terletak _Al_ - _Qur'an_. Kagami bersyukur karena dia masih mengingat bacaan huruf _Hijaiyah_ berkat ajaran Ibunya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja.." ujar Ustad Nidji, Kagami mulai ber _ta'awuz_ dan membaca _basmalah_. Baru ingin mulai membaca Ustad Nidji menghentikannya.

"Tunggu bentar.."

"Kenapa tad?" tanya Kagami.

Ustad Nidji memegang dagunya dan melihat sekeliling, "Seperti ada yang janggal.." ucapnya membuat santri kebingungan dengan tingkah anehnya itu.

Sampai akhirnya Ustad Nidji tersadar dengan kilatan _imaginer_ , "SI JAKI GAK ADA!" tereaknya bikin Kagami _jawdrop_ lagi. "Hey, Lu! Lu lihat Jaki gak?" tanya Ustad Nidji pada pria yang sekamar dengan Jaki.

"Tadi sih dia bilang lagi demam, jadi gak mau datang.." katanya polos.

"Dan Lu biarin aje tuh anak?!" santri yang ditanya itu hanya mengangguk.

Ustad Nidji langsung bangkit dari duduk bersilanya, tangannya terkepal dengan urat-urat yang mulai mengeras siap melajukan tinjunya pada santri paling bandel yang berada dibawah bimbingannya itu.

"Tad Akashi, Gw serahin dulu santri ini sama Lo ye.. Gw mau nyari Jaki, biar gw _**rawat**_ dulu dia biar cepet sembuh penyakitnya terus gw bawa ke sini.." seru Ustad.

"Oh baiklah.." ucap Ustad Akashi.

Kemudian Ustad Nidji langsung melesat meninggalkan masjid untuk _**merawat**_ salah satu santri bernama Jaki itu. Kagami menatap Ustad Akashi yang ternyata adalah pria yang mengantarnya ke ruang Administrasi. Ustad Akashi tersenyum tapi ternyata efeknya sangat luar biasa sampai membuat Kagami merinding disko.

"Dan bagaimanakah Kagami mengatasi masalah ini? Saksinya di chapter depan.." ucap Okamura bernarasi lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC dengan randomnya :'v**_

 _ **Maafkan kyuu kemarin gak bisa update, karena laptop dipakai oleh kakak kyuu untuk membuat laporan kerja..**_

 _ **Jangan lupa fav, follow, and review ya readerstachi..**_


	5. Catatan Penulis

_Maaf pembaca setiaku yang Kyuu cintai_

 _Karena kondisi kesehatan Kyuu sedang memburuk karena demam :'v_

 _Maka fict Kurobas edisi Ramadhan ini akan dipending untuk sementara.. huwaaaaaa! :'V_

 _Dengan kondisi kepala Kyuu yang terbakar dan jadi rada koslet, membuat Kyuu tak bisa mendapat ide dengan jernih.._

 _Harap tunggu sampai Kyuu kembali sehat.._

 _PS : ATMKyuubiFox tambatan hati Kuroko_


	6. Chapter 5

**Judul : Pesantren Al-Kisedai**

 **Chapter : 5**

 **Genre : Humor, absurd, parody, dll :v**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dinistakan :v**

 **Rating : T**

 **A/N :**

 _ **Assalamualaikum wr wb**_

 _ **Ini chapter 5 nye :v**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 5 : Test mengaji dan Trauma**_

Posisi yang menyeramkan. Itulah yang ada di benak para santri melihat Kagami yang berada di depan Ustad Akashi dengan ditengahi oleh meja kecil yang diatasnya terletak _Al-Qur'an._

"A—anda yang membantu saya kan tadi?" Kagami bertanya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Mata Ustad Akashi menatap tajam Kagami dalam diam dan terkesan misterius membuat Kagami semakin gugup.

Berbeda sekali dengan pria ramah yang ditemui oleh Kagami beberapa waktu lalu, yang ada dihadapannya ini terlihat berbeda—terasa menyeramkan dan terintimidasi.

"Ustad Shirogane, apa anda punya gunting?" tanya Akashi.

"Ada sih, tapi untuk apa?" tanya Ustad Shirogane antisipasi dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Saya merasa rambut Saya agak kepanjangan, mau tak gunting sedikit.." ucap Ustad Akashi yang mengambil gunting dari Ustad Shirogane. "Tapi sebelumnya.." Ustad Akashi memotong ucapannya dan menatap santri di depannya yang mulai _grogi_.

"Kamu Kagami Taufiq, 'kan?" Tanya Ustad Akashi dengan wajah datar.

Bibir Kagami mulai terbuka untuk menjawab, namun suaranya sedetik pun belum keluar—tangan Ustad Akashi yang memegang gunting melesat ke wajah Kagami yang untungnya dapat dihindari Kagami. Meski hanya sedikit pipi Kagami tergores mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

 _Ini dia, ujian gunting keramat Ustad Akashi!_ Batin semua warga yang ada di dalam masjid itu.

 _Ya—yang benar saja?! Tadi itu dia serius? Apa yang orang ini pikirkan?! Kalau aku tak menghindarinya tadi.._ batin Kagami _jawdrop_ , untung Kagami gak punya penyakit jantung :v

Ustad Akashi menyeringai setan, "Huh.. Kau bisa menghindarinya ya?"

"A—apa maksudnya tadi.. itu.. ah.. eh.. _desu_ " Ucapan Kagami terbata-bata karena masih trauma.

Ustad Akashi mulai memotong poninya yang kepanjangan, "Bukan maksud apapun.. hanya hasrat yang terpendam" ucap Ustad Akashi yang mengumpulkan rambutnya ditisu.

"Makanya Saya tanya maksudnya apa?!" Kagami mulai gak _woles_.

"Nah, sekarang kita mulai _test_ nya.."

"Nah! Nah! Nah! Meski Anda Ustad, Saya gak terima lho! Anda mau Saya tuntut ya?!" Kagami mulai ngomel-ngomel kayak orang gila yang lagi main kejar-kejaran sama Orang Utan.

"Sssstt, Kagami _cchi_... Sudahlah _ssu_ , nanti Ustad Akashi _cchi_ tambah marah _ssu_..!" bisik Kise dari kejauhan.

"Aku masih marah lho.. meski seorang Ustad, dia itu seumuran sama kita, 'kan? Apanya yang _Generasi Keajaiban_? Kalian hanya sekumpulan orang aneh berwarna-warni!" Kagami udah naik pitam sampai peci yang sudah miring, semakin miring dan kemudian terjatuh.

"MEMANGNYA KALIAN TELETUBBIES?!"

Kemudian sebuah gunting terlempar ke arah Kagami, untungnya Kagami masih sempat menghindarinya. Gunting itu melesat melewati jendela yang terbuka lebar, lalu tertancap di pohon mangga dengan peci malang yang yang tertusuk untuk kedua kalinya.

"Peciku!" ucap Aomine menangisi pecinya yang menjadi korban mutilasi.

"Atas gerakanmu yang tadi, akan kumaafkan kau kali ini.." Ucap Ustad Akashi sembari memakai pecinya setelah selesai memotong poni rambutnya, "Tapi lain kali tidak. Kalau kuperintahkan untuk mulai _test_ nya, segeralah baca _Al-Qur'an_ nya. Selama ini prinsipku selalu tepat. Siapapun yang berani melawanku, takkan kumaafkan, meskipun itu orang tuaku sendiri..."

"...kecuali Ibuku" ucap Ustad Akashi yang tanpa sadar memberitahukan bahwa dia adalah pengidap _mother complex_. Kemudian Ustad Akashi memandang tajam Kagami yang entah bagaimana terpeleset dan terjatuh telungkup di depan semua santri.

Bukannya apa-apa sih, malunya itu lho..

"Berdiri!" perintah Ustad Akashi ketika melihat Kagami terjatuh, Kagami menurut saja dan langsung berdiri tegak. "Sekarang, kita mulai _test_ nya.."

Kagami langsung duduk di depan Ustad Akashi. Kagami ber _ta'awuz_ dan membaca _basmalah_ , ketika dirinya ingin mulai membaca ayat pertama surat _Al-Fatihah_ dihentikan lagi oleh seseorang yang langsung membuka pintu Masjid.

" _Assalamu'alaikum_!" tereaknya yang ternyata adalah Ustad Nidji dengan menenteng seseorang bersurai kelabu yang mukanya sudah bonyok, "Ayo! Kasih salam sama yang lainnya!" suruh Ustad Nidji pada pemuda yang di tentengnya.

" _Asswaala..muu..alaikyun.._ " pemuda itu terlihat sulit mengucapkan kata-katanya, dampak dari luka yang di deritanya.

 _Bang Jaki, mukanya parah banget!_ batin semua orang yang merasa kasihan pada Jaki.

"Pak RT melihatnya sedang main-main di rental PS deket empang Pak Haji Junaedin, lho! Dia kayak sehat-sehat ajhe meski lagi demam, jadi gw bawa ajhe diee.." jelas Ustad Nidji yang merangkul Jaki kencang, yang sebenarnya ampe bikin Jaki kehabisan oksigen dan mulai meronta-ronta.

 _Tapi sekarang dia sekarat.._ batin semuanya mendoakan keselamatan Jaki.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore, waktunya bebas dari segala jadwal sampai waktu _Magrib_ nanti. Kagami yang lelah langsung rebahan di kasur lesehannya. Kagami capek menghadapi berbagai jenis orang hari ini, rasanya modok sehari saja sudah tak kuat.

Bukan karena tempatnya kurang nyaman atau peraturan ketat pada Pesantren Al-Kisedai, namun orang yang menghuni tempat ini rata-rata _abnormal_ semua bikin Kagami _stress_. Kagami berharap dia gak ikutan _segrek_ kayak santri lainnya, terutama _Generasi Keajaiban_.

Kagami gak nyadar pemirsa, padahal dia juga gak kalah _segrek_ dari awal cerita :v

"Kagami, sepertinya kau lelah sekali.. ada apa?" tanya Furi perhatian.

"Kalau kau tertekan kau bisa katakan pada kami.." sambung Fukuda.

"Kehidupan mondok itu memang berat, tapi kalau sudah terbiasa tidak sesulit itu kok.." sambung Kawahara.

Kagami sekarang terharu kawan-kawan, dia bersyukur karena masih ada orang normal di tempat ini. Dibayangan Kagami ketiga orang ini seperti malaikat bersayap empat.

"Kagami- _kun_ sebenarnya habis diserang Ustad Akashi.." ucap Kuroko _woles_ , sambil menyirami tanaman kaktusnya. Kagami langsung menatap jengkel Kuroko dan diabaikan oleh Kuroko.

Kagami merasakan aura suram di sekitarnya, ternyata itu berasal dari Furi yang tiba-tiba terdiam dengan wajah ketakutan dan mulut mengeluarkan busa serta napasnya yang megap-megap.

"Haaaaaaaaah! Kuroko, kenapa kau menyebut nama Ustad Akashi?!" tereak Kawahara panik akan kondisi Furi.

"Maaf, aku lupa.." ucap Kuroko yang langsung mengambil air hangat di termos, lalu memberikannya pada Kawahara yang menyuguhkannya pada Furi.

"A—ada apa ini?!" Kagami ikutan panik.

"Furi memiliki trauma mendalam pada Ustad Akashi.." seru Fukuda.

"Ba—bagaimana bisa?!" Kagami jadi penasaran, Fukuda menatap serius pada Kagami—lalu mematikan lampu di kamar itu sehingga gelap gulita sementara Furi sudah terbaring pingsan di kasurnya.

"Ke—kenapa mematikan lampu?" tanya Kagami kebingungan.

Fukuda menyalakan senter tepat di bawah wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi menyeramkan, "Dahulu kala, ada seorang pemuda yang sangat biasa saja, tampangnya biasa saja, penampilannya biasa saja, prestasinya biasa saja, kelakuannya juga biasa saja, serba biasa, saking biasanya dia menjadi orang yang sangat biasa, dan karena kebiasaannya itu membuatnya menjadi orang yang biasa saja, pokoknya dia terlalu sangat-sangat-sangaaaat biasa~"

"Bukannya terlalu banyak kata _biasa_ dari pembuka cerita yang kau katakan? bisa kau hentikan itu?" komen Kagami mulai kesal dengan dongeng yang diceritakan Fukuda.

"Pemuda yang amat biasa itu adalah Furihata Khadi, langit senja menjadi _background_ dari semua cerita ini..."

 **Flasback Mode on***

 _Saat itu Furi kecil sedang menaiki sepedanya sambil membawa belalang buruannya bersama teman-teman bolangnya. Setelah berpetualang ke gunung, laut dan hutan untuk bermain—berteman dengan banyak hewan dan lainnya. Kini Furi sedang berpikir untuk mengurus belalang mungil itu sampai mereka tumbuh besar._

 _Sepeda Furi terhenti begitu melihat gadis kecil yang menangis di bangku taman, sebagai anak bolang yang baik hati, Furi menghampirinya dan bertanya perihal yang terjadi._

 _Gadis kecil itu berkata bahwa dia dijauhi teman-temannya, Furi yang merasa kasihan pun mulai menghibur gadis itu dan menjadi temannya._

 _Gadis mungil yang manis itu bernama Siti Sukaesih, dia adalah anak yang tinggal di sekitar perkomplekan rumah Furi. Sejak saat itu, Furi berhenti dari profesi ngebolangnya dan selalu bersama Siti._

 _Selang beberapa hari kemudian, mereka menjadi teman yang baik. Mereka semakin akrab satu sama lain._

 _Dan 15 tahun kemudian,_

" _A—aku cinta padamu!" seru Furi dengan penuh keberanian sambil memberikan setangkai bunga kamboja._

" _Maaf, tapi orangtuaku tak mengizinkan hubungan diantara kita berdua!" teriak gadis itu yang mulai menangis tersedu-sedu._

" _Hah? Kenapa?" kata Furi menggenggam erat tangan gadis bernama Siti itu._

" _Karena kamu sangat biasa saja, tampangmu biasa saja, penampilanmu biasa saja, prestasimu biasa saja, kelakuanmu juga biasa saja, serba biasa, saking biasanya kamu menjadi orang yang sangat biasa, dan karena kebiasaanmu itu membuatmu menjadi orang yang biasa saja, pokoknya kamu terlalu sangat-sangat-sangaaaat biasa!" jelas gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Furi yang sudah setengah hidup._

 _Furi menggeleng, tangannya terkepal lalu mengejar gadis pujaannya, "Tunggu!" Furi menggenggam lengan gadis itu yang masih menangis, lalu Furi memegang pundak gadis itu._

" _Jika itu yang Siti inginkan, mau aku menjadi yang terbaik dalam suatu hal maka.. Itulah mengapa aku.. akan mondok di Pesantren Al-Kisedai untuk menjadi orang biasa yang lebih baik!" jelas Furi meyakinkan Siti._

" _Furi.."_

" _Siti.."_

 _Kemudian mereka berjanji akan menikah di masa mendatang nanti._

 _Tamat._

 **Flashback Mode Off***

"Tunggu sebentar, terus apa hubungannya dengan Ustad Akashi?" potong Kagami yang mulai kesal dengan kisah cinta _alay_ ala _fTV_ yang baru saja Fukuda ceritakan.

"Sebenarnya gak ada hubungannya sih, aku hanya ingin menceritakannya padamu.." seru Fukuda sumringah, Kagami hanya masang muka seperti emot ini (-_-")

"Kau tahu? Pandanganku tentang dirimu sekarang sudah berubah Fukuda.." jelas Kagami.

"Eh?"

"Kagami- _kun_ , kalau kau bertanya perihal Furihata- _kun_ trauma.. kejadiannya sama denganmu, Furihata- _kun_ saat itu lupa bagian tengah hapalannya sehingga Ustad Akashi melemparnya dengan gunting.. Hal itu ternyata menimbulkan trauma pada Furihata- _kun_ , karena itu hanya dengan menyebut nama Ustad Akashi akan membuatnya langsung sekarat.." cerita Kuroko yang lebih jelas dan padat.

"Oh begitu?" tanya Kagami.

Yah, kalau Kagami pikirkan memang Ustad Akashi itu cukup mengerikan. Kalau _refleks_ Kagami buruk saat itu, pasti Kagami akan berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Tapi, Kagami semakin _waswas_ pada pria merah itu karena sampai membuat anak yang tak berdosa sampai trauma.

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

"Siapa sih? Sore-sore begini.." Kagami mengeluh kesal pada suara ketokan pintu yang membuatnya terganggu, karena hari ini Kagami benar-benar sudah cukup terganggu.

 _ **TOKTOKTOKTOKTOKTOKTOKTOKTOKTOK**_

Entah bagaimana, suara ketokannya semakin keras dan tanpa henti menciptakan perempatan di jidat Kagami. Dengan langkah tak ikhlas, dibukannya pintu kamarnya, terdapat sebilah pedang samurai yang mengacung tepat di depan wajahnya.

" _Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ " Kagami menjerit seperti perempuan _PMS_.

"Berisik- _nodayo_!" seorang pemuda bersurai hijau lumut dan berhiaskan kacamata yang menutupi mata dengan bulu mata lentiknya, di depan wajahnya dia mengacungkan pedang pada Kagami.

"Apa dosaku? Apa aku pernah melakukan dosa, seperti berjinah?! Demi apapun itu! saat aku masih kecil Alex yang menciumku, bukan aku yang mau! Jadi, jangan bunuh aku!" mohon Kagami sambil bersujud ampun pada pria di depannya.

"Apaan sih- _nodayo_! Siapa juga yang mau membunuhmu, ini _lucky item_ ku tau!" seru pria itu menatap rendah Kagami, "Memfitnah teman satu pondok yang sudah capek-capek datang berkunjung, sungguh tidak sopan- _nodayo_.."

"Eh? Kau juga seorang santri?" Kagami berharap, jangan sampai orang yang ada dihadapannya ini juga termasuk _abnormal_.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Jangan lupa fav, follow, and comment ya readerstachi.. request juga boleh.. :v**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Judul : Pesantren Al-Kisedai**

 **Chapter : 6**

 **Genre : Humor, absurd, parody, dll :v**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dinistakan :v**

 **Rating : T**

 **A/N :**

 _ **Assalamualaikum wr wb**_

 _ **Ini chapter 6 nye :v**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 6 :**_

 _ **Manusia Wortel, Makanan Beracun, dan Malam Mengganggu**_

Pria bersurai hijau lumut itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot, lalu tanpa izin main masuk saja ke dalam kamar. Mengabaikan omelan Kagami padanya. Nah, sekarang siapa yang gak sopan?

Sudah begitu dia, memakai setelan baju koko berwarna jingga _plus_ sarung bergambar wortel-wortel kecil membuatnya seperti wortel hidup yang nyebelin.

Sudah begitu pemuda wortel itu ternyata membawa tas yang berukuran besar, di tambah dia membawa kasur lesehan beserta _dakimakura_ berbentuk wortel.

Tanpa rasa bersalah pemuda hijau itu menendang kasur Kagami yang terpatri di tempatnya, lalu menggelar kasur di kawasan Kagami.

"OI! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kasurku?" tanya Kagami gak diterima akan perlakukan kasar pemuda itu pada kasurnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja, aku ingin tidur di sini- _nodayo_.." jelas pemuda hijau dengan _cool_ nya.

"Bukan! Maksudku memang kau penghuni kamar ini? Oi, Kuroko!" tanya Kagami yang beralih pada Kuroko.

"Midorima- _kun_ bukan penghuni kamar ini kok.." ucap Kuroko datar.

"Terus kenapa dia ada di sini?" Kagami menunjuk-nunjuk Midorima.

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya yang lagi-lagi melorot, "Kau naif sekali Kagami Taufiq! Sudah begitu kau sangat berisik- _nodayo_..Oke, perkenalkan aku Midorima Syinhabuddin, aku memperkenalkan diri bukan karena aku peduli padamu- _nodayo_ , ini karena sopan santun - _nodayo_ " ucap Midorima yang matanya lirik-lirik malu pada Kagami.

"Hari ini ramalan _oha asa_ mengatakan _lucky_ _number_ ku besok adalah 10, karena itu aku ada di sini- _nodayo_.."

"Sekarang orang ini bicara hal yang gak jelas.." gumam Kagami sambil melihat Midorima yang mulai geratakin daerah kekuasaannya.

"Midorima penggemar ramalan bintang _oha asa_ yang di dengar dari radio, dia sangat percaya akan ramalan itu bahkan sampai melakukan hal yang gak wajar.. karena itu dia suka pindah-pindah kamar sesuai _lucky_ _number_ nya.." jelas Kawahara pada Kagami.

"Ramalan itu kan _musyrik.._ " komen Kagami yang dapat di dengar Midorima.

Midorima langsung menatapnya tajam, dia tak terima acara favoritnya dihina dengan kata-kata _musyrik_ —baginya hal yang dikatakan _oha asa_ itu fakta adanya.

"Tahu apa kau soal _oha asa_ - _nodayo_! _Oha asa_ mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, memangnya zodiakmu apa- _nodayo_?"

"Mmmh.. _Leo_.." seru Kagami.

"Sudah, kuduga- _nodayo_.. _Cancer_ memang tidak cocok dengan _Leo_ , apalagi di sini ada Kuroko yang _Aquarius_.. tapi agar tak tertimpa kesialan, aku harus bertahan- _nodayo_.." jelas Midorima.

Kagami mulai kesal _vroh_. Midorima yang gak jelas banget omongannya, datang dengan menggeratakin barang-barangnya. Contohnya saja, lemari Kagami yang sekarang barang-barangnya di lempar asal oleh Midorima. Dan alasannya adalah?

"Apa kau gak punya kolor bergambar _bunny_ - _nodayo_? Itu _lucky item_ ku besok- _nodayo_.."

"Mana mungkin aku punya barang begituan?!"

"Cih!" Midorima mendecih _vroh_.

"Apa barusan aku mendengar kau mendecih?!"

Kagami merasa wajahnya baru saja terkena pukulan yang cukup kuat dan yang memukulnya adalah Kuroko, "Sudahlah Kagami- _kun_ , sebentar lagi _maghrib_. Kita harus bersiap ke masjid, setelah ini masih banyak yang harus kita selesaikan.."

" _Teme_.." desis Kagami yang menarik baju Kuroko ngajak berantem.

Dan setelah itu terjadi harimau liar yang sedang mengamuk di kamar bernomor 10, dengan pawang Fukuda dan Kawahara yang berusaha menjinakkannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini jam menunjukkan angka 9, artinya sekarang ini sudah jam 9 malam. Setelah banyak kegiatan dari pagi sampai malam yang dikerjakan Kagami. Misalnya dari _magrib_ tadi jadwalnya sangat padat. Mulai dari Jamaah Shalat _maghrib_ , _Wiridan, Tadarus, Mujahadah,_ Jamaah Shalat Isya', Pengajian Kitab Kuning/ _Tahfidz_ Al-Qur'an.

Dan sekarang saatnya makan malam, Kagami dengan teman sekamarnya terduduk di bangku di kantin beserta para santri senior di depannya. Ada Hyuuga, Juki, Koganei, Mitobe, Kiyoshi, dan Tsuchida.

Dan di sana tersedia makanan yang sebenarnya bentuknya sangat tak meyakinkan. Malam itu menunya adalah Daging rendang dan Sayur Sop, beserta buah pepaya.

Namun yang terlihat normal di nampan hanya buah pepaya, sedangkan Sayur Sopnya memiliki kondisi tragis dimana terlihat wortel yang masih utuh dengan sayuran yang belum matang semua.

Dan apa yang merah itu? Strawberry? Itu Strawberry bukan? Strawberry di Sayur Sop, bukannya itu gak normal.

 _Bukankah lebih nyambung pakai tomat?_ Batin semua orang _Jawdrop_ :'v

Dan daging rendangnya terlihat tak meyakinkan, biasanya bumbunya berwarna kecoklatan dan mengeluarkan bau rempah-rempah yang sedap. Hanya saja, rendang ini terlihat berwarna ungu dan baunya seperti bau ketek _mastah_ :'v

 _Apa ini bisa dimakan?!_ Batin semua orang _jawdrop_ (lagi).

Suasana suram memenuhi ruangan kantin santri laki-laki itu, dengan menyedihkan mereka hanya menatap makanan dengan wajah bak pengemis jalanan. Serempak, mereka hanya menyentuh pepaya dan memakannya brutal.

 _Ini sangat menyedihkan!_ Batin Kagami Frustasi.

"Koga, siapa yang memasak semua ini?" tanya Hyuuga masih frustasi.

"Hari ini jadwal santriwati yang masak dipimpin Ustadzah Riko dan mbak Momoi.." pernyataan itu membuat para santri mengerti sangat kondisi mengenaskan yang terjadi.

"Apa boleh buat malam ini kita hanya makan pepaya, Sakhsiyah itu memang payah soal memasak.." seru Aomine yang duduk di deretan bangku yang ada di belakang Kagami.

"Riko juga, seharusnya jangan mereka yang menjadi mentor memasak para santriwati.." timpal Hyuuga menanggapi teman masa kecilnya yang menjabat sebagai Ustadzah yang membimbing santriwati.

"Aku gak masalah hanya memakan pepaya.." timpal Kuroko.

Namun sangat disayangkan ternyata kedua gadis yang mereka bicarakan tepat ada di sana dengan aura yang lebih menyedihkan, hati mereka terluka begitu mendengar komentar dari santri-santri yang mengeluh soal masakan mereka.

"Tajju- _kun_ , bahkan bilang begitu?" ucap kecewa gadis berkerudung _pinky_ itu, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. "Dai- _chan_ juga, kalian semua _no baka_!" katanya yang langsung berlari entah kemana.

"EEEHHHHHH?!" tereak seluruh santri yang entah kenapa jadi ikutan salah.

"Eh? Oi, tunggu Sakhsiyah!" seru Aomine yang mengejar Momoi.

Ustadzah Riko mencoba makanan buatannya yang ternyata memang gak enak, bahkan dia sampai muntah-muntah di westafel dapur yang dapat di dengar oleh para santri—membuat santri-santri menjadi prihatin mendengarnya. Ustadzah Riko keluar dari dapur dengan wajah kusut, terlihat jelas kantung matanya yang menghitam lalu tangannya yang banyak tertempel _plester_.

Itu benar, Ustadzah Riko sudah berlatih memasak semalaman untuk hari ini. Tapi ternyata hasilnya gagal :'v

Para santri merasa bersalah namun tak tahu harus berbuat apa, diantara mereka semua ada salah satu santri yang memakan dengan lahab makanan gagal yang terpatri di nampan itu. Semua santri langsung berwajah pucat melihatnya, sedangkan Ustadzah Riko malah terharu akan hal yang terjadi.

Santri itu adalah Hyuuga, semua santri mengerti benar kenapa santri teladan itu sampai nekat memakan makanan beracun itu. Tak lain tak bukan, karena Hyuuga naksir pada Ustadzah Riko yang _notabene_ temen masa kecilnya. Bukan rahasia lagi, jikalau Hyuuga terlihat sering memandangi Ustadzah Riko dari kejauhan.

Setelah menghabiskan semua yang ada di nampan itu, Hyuuga langsung meminum teh anget yang ada di hadapannya. Hyuuga lalu berjalan keluar kantin. Sebelumnya dia berkata, "Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, kok.." katanya dengan sangat _gentle_ membuat wajah Ustadzah Riko bersemu merah.

 _Bang Hyuuga, kereeeeeeeeen!_ Batin semua santri terharu akan ke _gentle_ lan Hyuuga.

Mereka sama sekali gak tahu bahwa Hyuuga di luar sana sudah terjatuh pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

Kemudian tercium bau masakan yang menggugah selera para santri di sana, rupanya itu adalah Kagami yang memasak Tongseng daging dengan sayur. Kagami kemudian menaruh makanan buatannya itu _Stand_ kantin yang langsung dikerubungi oleh para santri.

"Woaaaaaaah~ Kagami _cchi_ , kau bisa masak- _ssu_?" tanya Kise kagum yang langsung mencomot Tongseng dagingnya.

Alhasil semua santri di sana, meminta Kagami dan Mitobe yang memasak dan melupakan masakan beracun Ustadzah Riko dan mbak Momoi. Ustadzah Riko yang ada di sana hanya menatap tak minat, dia merasa kalah dalam urusan memasak dari laki-laki.

Ustadzah Riko mendekati Kagami dan Mitobe yang sedang memasak, dengan tersenyum manis gadis itu bilang akan sedikit membantu. Yang langsung disetujui kedua pria itu.

Beberapa selang waktu kemudian,

Semua orang yang ada di kantin itu wajahnya berbinar-binar melihat masakan yang tampilannya terlihat lebih normal. Ustadzah Riko kali ini tersenyum puas, dia yakin masakannya kali ini pasti rasanya enak.

Semua santri itu mulai memakan satu suap, mereka mengunyahnya dengan wajah bahagia. Setelah itu wajah mereka berubah masam, mereka mengeluarkan lagi makannan yang mereka makan.

Lagi, masakan buatan Ustadzah Riko masih tak enak.

"Kenapa?!" Ustadzah Riko _Jawdrop_ , dia kemudian terjatuh lemas dengan _lebay_ nya.

"Warna makannannya sudah bagus sih, apa ada sesuatu yang kamu tambahkan ke dalamnya?" tanya Kiyoshi lembut pada Ustadzah Riko.

"Aku hanya menambahkan bahan yang normal, kok.." kata Ustadzah Riko.

"Normalnya itu kayak gimana?!" ujar Juki, mencurigai kata **normal** yang sebenarnya tak **normal**.

"Mmmh.. campuran antara cabe rawit, kubis, bawang merah, paprika dan bawang putih, lalu jengkol yang direbus dengan kaldu ikan tongkol dan jus sayuran hijau.." jelas Ustadzah Riko mengingat resep asal yang dibuatnya. " Ah, aku juga menambahkan obat _protein_ ke dalamnya. Penuh _nutrisi_ , 'kan?" lanjutnya

"Wuaaaaaaah.." kagum semua santri dalam arti lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai makan malam yang akhirnya semua santri hanya memakan pepaya, karena bahan makanan sudah habis untuk percobaan memasak Ustadzah Riko. Jam setengah sepuluh adalah waktunya jadwal belajar mandiri, saat ini merupakan hal wajib yang dilakukan para santri untuk mengerjakan PR yang diberikan oleh guru mereka saat belajar formal.

"Bukannya saat ini waktunya belajar, tapi apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!" omel Kagami pada _duo kopisusu_ , yakni adalah Aomine dan Kise yang entah bagaimana ikut ngerusuh di kamar nomor 10.

Kamar nomor 10 sekarang menjadi sangat sempit dengan keberadaan ketiga orang asing, yaitu AoKiMido. Aomine sedang tiduran dengan mengambil alih kasur lesehan Kagami. Kise menonton TV yang menayang drama _korea_ berjudul _the heirs_. Midorima sedang mendengarkan radio mengenai _oha asa_.

Sementara tiga serangkai penghuni kamar nomor 10 yaitu Furi, Kawahara, dam Fukuda sedang bermain kartu. Kuroko? Dia sedang di luar kamar untuk memandangi bintang-bintang di langit sambil menjemur pakaian yang baru saja selesai di cucinya.

"Hari ini bintangnya indah sekali.." ucap Kuroko.

Kembali lagi pada Kagami, sekarang Kagami mencoba tidur karena setelah berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran—dengan otak Kagami yang tidak terbilang pintar tapi juga standar kebodohannya lumayan tinggi, sama sekali tak berbuah apapun.

Tidur Kagami terganggu begitu Aomine mengganggunya, dia menguncangkan tubuh Kagami agar bangun, " Oi, Santri baru! Apa kau gak punya sesuatu untuk dimakan? Karena mengejar Sakhsiyah aku sama sekali gak makan apa-apa tadi.."

"Ya ampun- _ssu_! Kenapa ibu-ibu itu jahat sekali- _ssu_! Dia berusaha menjauhkan _Kim Tan_ dari _Cha Eun Sang_ , seandainya aku di sana pasti aku sudah mengomeli orangtua sok tau itu- _ssu_!"

Tiba-tiba _Channel_ TV berganti menjadi acara _Karma_ yang dibintangi Roy Kiyoshi.

"Lho? Kok, di pindahin _Channel_ nya sih, Midorima _cchi_!" Kise merengek pada Midorima sang pelaku pengganti _channel_ , "Aku mau nonton drama _korea_ - _ssu_!"

"Kamu kayak ibu-ibu saja- _nodayo_!" bentak Midorima, "Nonton drama _korea_ gak ada manfaatnya, mending nonton acara ramal-meramal bongkar masa lalu dari Indigo seperti Roy Kiyoshi! Dia bisa memberikan saran bermanfaat untuk hidup- _nodayo_.."

"Apaan sih, Midorima _cchi_! Nonton ramal-meramal itu dosa- _ssu_ , mending drama _korea_ - _ssu_!" Kise berusaha merebut _remote_ TV dari Midorima, yang dijauhkan oleh Midorima. Sayangnya _remote_ direbut oleh sekelebat tangan kecoklatan gelap dan mengganti _channel_ ke film _horror_ yang berjudul _Pengabdi Setan_.

Dan lagi-lagi _remote_ direbut dan mengganti acaranya ke saluran berita. Dan ternyata yang merebut _remote_ itu adalah Kagami. Wajah Kagami terlihat pucat dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Jangan nonton film horror!" tereaknya membuat semua orang yang menghuni kamar nomor 10 mangap, mungkin ini yang disebut _muka preman hati hello kitty_.

Dan malam itu, rencana Kagami untuk tidur pulas gagal total dengan acara rebut-merebut _remote_ TV. Mau tidak mau, Kagami tidak dapat tidur malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC dengan absurdnya :v**_

 _ **Jangan lupa fav, follow, and comment ya readerstachi.. :v**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Judul : Pesantren Al-Kisedai**

 **Chapter : 7**

 **Genre : Humor, absurd, parody, dll :v**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dinistakan :v**

 **Rating : T**

 **A/N :**

 _ **Assalamualaikum wr wb**_

 _ **Ini chapter 7 nye :v**_

 _ **Ada yang kangen Kyuu kah?**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 7 :**_

 _ **Titan Ungu Mengemis dan Buku Lucknuts**_

Sekarang ini jam 2 pagi, akhirnya _duo kopisusu_ sudah pergi ke kamar masing-masing setelah acara rebut-merebut _remote_ TV.

Siapa bilang mereka pergi dengan sendirinya?

Sebelumnya mereka menyebabkan keributan besar di kamar bernomor 10, sampai akhirnya _senpai_ yang berdedikasi menjaga ketentraman dan kedisiplinan (Hyuuga dan Kasamatsu) turun tangan menyeret mereka untuk kembali tenang di kamarnya sendiri.

Semua orang yang menghuni kamar bernomor 10 sudah pada tidur dengan pulasnya kecuali Kagami, karena dia harus meladeni _duo kopisusu_.

Kagami kembali tidur tepat di tengah Midorima dan Kuroko yang sudah pulas, apa daya Kagami yang malang saat mencoba tidur masih saja terganggu dengan keberadaan Kuroko yang tidurnya tidak bisa diam.

 _ **Buagh! Dagh!**_

Beberapa kali Kagami kena tendang atau hantaman tangan Kuroko di mukanya.

Perempatan kesal sudah mulai bermunculan di kepala Kagami yang mencoba sabar, lalu Kagami dengan pelan memindahkan tangan Kuroko ke tempat yang tidak mengganggunya dan kembali tidur dengan tenang.

Kagami yang sudah mulai memasuki alam mimpi terganggu lagi oleh Midorima yang mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi men **DEMPET** Kagami yang bikin Kagami kegerahan. Lalu lagi-lagi Kuroko menghantam muka Kagami dengan tangannya dengan sangat keras sampai terdengar bunyi _plak_.

Kagami yang tak tahan akan cobaan yang terjadi terbangun, lalu mencari tempat yang kira-kira bisa membuatnya tidur dengan tenang. Kagami memilih tidur di depan pintu kamar mandi, akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan ketenangan.

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

Kagami mencoba mengabaikan ketukan pintu, dia mencoba tetap tidur. Pura-pura pada orang mengetuk pintunya, agar orang itu mengira bahwa penghuni kamar nomor 10 sudah pada tidur semua lalu pergi dengan sendirinya.

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

Kagami tetap mengabaikannya.

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

Kagami mengganti posisi tidurnya dengan tengkurap

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

Sekarang Kagami menutupi telingahnya dengan bantal.

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

Satu perempatan kemarahan muncul di kepala Kagami.

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

Perempatan kedua muncul.

Lalu orang itu tetap tidak pergi dan terus mengetuk. Ketiga, keempat, dan kelima perempatan akhirnya memaksa Kagami membuka matanya yang sudah seperti mata ikan mati.

Mencoba tetap sabar. Kagami bangkit dan meraih kenop pintu untuk membukanya, Kagami ingin sekali melancarkan tinjunya pada orang menyebalkan yang jam 2 pagi sudah mengganggu orang tidur.

Kagami membuka pintunya dan langsung _ceming_ melihat betapa besarnya manusia yang ada di hadapannya dengan surai berwarna ungu. Ah, bukan, dia bukan manusia. Dia pasti titan! Seketika Kagami teringat _anime_ _booming_ yang pernah di tontonnya yang menghabisi para raksasa besar berbentuk manusia.

Karena terlalu menakutkan dan Kagami tidak ingin menjadi korban Titan 2 meter yang ada di hadapannya ini, Kagami menutup kembali pintu kamarnya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

Berharap itu hanya halusinasinya saja karena sudah berurusan dengan banyak orang aneh hari ini, Kagami membuka pintu kamarnya kembali.

Ternyata Titan itu masih di sana, bedanya sekarang dia berjongkok sambil menatap melas pada Kagami dan mengangkat tangannya seperti pengemis, "Bang, bagi makan dong~ Saya belom makan, cuma makan pepaya pake nasi doang tadi~ kasihanilah Saya bang~"

Kagami menatap datar Titan Pengemis yang ada di hadapannya lalu menutup pintunya lagi, dengan muka panik yang suram Kagami bersiaga di depan pintu kamar.

 _Apa itu tadi?!_ Batinnya masih _syok_.

"Ada apa Kagami- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko yang terbangun karena keributan kecil yang Kagami buat. Kuroko terlihat masih sangat mengantuk mengucek matanya, rambut bangun tidurnya sangat berantakan dengan mencuat-cuat ke atas melawan gravitasi membuat Kagami yang melihatnya menjadi terganggu. Tapi bukan saatnya untuk itu.

"Ada orang aneh yang minta-minta di depan.." jelas Kagami yang dimengerti oleh Kuroko siapa pelaku minta-minta itu.

"Oh, itu pasti Murasakibara- _kun_..." jawab enteng Kuroko yang sudah berada di samping Kagami lalu membuka pintu kamar dengan Kagami yang bersembunyi di belakang Kuroko sambil bersiaga memegang pedang samurai yang dibawa Midorima.

Kuroko mencari sesosok manusia besar bersurai ungu yang bernama lengkap Murasakibara Atthallah itu. Murasakibara ternyata masih terduduk dengan tangan yang melingkari lututnya di samping kamar nomor 10 dengan muka _woles_ yang penuh penderitaan.

"Murasakibara- _kun_.."

"Kuro- _chin_.."

Murasakibara bangkit dari posisi duduknya, lalu mengelus/coret/mencengkram kepala Kuroko, "Kuro- _chin_ sangat kecil~ imut deh~" ucap Murasakibara yang tangannya di tepis Kuroko.

"Tolong hentikan itu Murasakibara- _kun_ , kamu lapar 'kan? Makanya cari makan jam segini.."

Tiba-tiba Murasakibara mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan, membuat Kagami dan Kuroko terheran-heran.

"Eh? Dia menangis?" ucap Kagami.

"Iya sebenarnya Aku belum makan apapun karena yang masak hari ini Sakh- _chin_ , padahal aku sudah sangat senang karena hari ini makan rendang~ Kupikir aku masih punya persediaan _Maiubo_ , tapi saat aku kembali ke kamar...bungkusnya sudah **KOSONG** " jelas Murasakibara menekankan kata _kosong_ pada kalimatnya.

"Jika seperti ini terus—Aku bisa mati kelaparan Kuro- _chin_ ~ Mayatku akan tumbuh jamur, lalu semakin lama dia akan mengurai..lalu hanya akan tinggal tengkorakku saja~ Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan Kuro- _chin_ , Aku harus makan sesuatu~" jelas Murasakibara yang entah kenapa panik sendiri.

"Murasakibara- _kun_ , tidak makan sehari tak akan membuatmu mati.." kata Kuroko yang berpikir bagaimana jika Murasakibara menjalani puasa _Ramadhan_ , sepertinya dia tak akan tahan.

"Jadi apa Kuro- _chin_ punya makanan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Murasakibara membuat Kuroko berpikir sejenak, lalu Murasakibara melihat kaktus-kaktus yang di tanam Kuroko.

"Kuro- _chin_ , kaktusmu sepertinya enak. Apa bisa dimakan~?" tanya polos Murasakibara yang membuat Kagami dan Kuroko _jawdrop_.

"Tidak bisa, Murasakibara- _kun_. Kaktus itu untuk hiasan bukan untuk dimakan.."

Murasakibara terlihat _ketjewa_ , "Yah~ baiklah, aku makan bunga _kantil_ punya Mido- _chin_ saja deh. Kayaknya dikasih sambal _terasi_ enak~"

"Jangan Murasakibara- _kun_ , itu _musyrik_ "

 _Apa-apaan dengan manusia besar yang segrek ini? Kepolosannya menyebalkan, seperti anak kecil saja.._ batin Kagami dalam hati saat mendengar percakapan _absurd_ diantara Kuroko dan Murasakibara.

Murasakibara beralih pada Kagami yang berada di belakang Kuroko, Murasakibara menghampiri Kagami dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kagami cuma diam dengan muka garangnya, tiba-tiba Murasakibara mengangkat tangannya ke arah alis bercabang Kagami lalu mencabut beberapa helai alisnya bikin Kagami _kezel_.

"Oi!"

"Alismu bercabang, aneh banget~" komen Murasakibara yang kemudian memakan alis Kagami, lalu wajahnya berubah pucat dan melepeh beberapa bulu alis itu dari mulutnya.

"Rasanya bikin mual~"

"Siapa suruh makan alisku?!" bentak Kagami yang sudah naik darah sama kelakuan Titan Ungu yang aneh itu.

Kuroko kemudian menghampiri Murasakibara dengan membawa beberapa sosis siap makan yang disimpannya.

"Ini ada sedikit cemilan Murasakibara- _kun_.." ucap Kuroko memberikan sosis itu pada Murasakibara yang matanya sudah berbinar-binar, seakan ada secercah cahaya yang mengelilingi sosis itu.

"Woah, Sosis _Son*ce_.." ucap Murasakibara yang menyambar sosis itu dari tangan Kuroko, "Makasih, Kuro- _chin_ ~" lanjut Murasakibara seraya membuka bungkus sosis itu dengan riangnya lalu memakannya dengan bahagia, "Murasaki jadi _sayang_ Kuro- _chin_ deh.. _Assalamu'alaikum_ ~" seru Murasakibara yang mengelus/coret/mencengkram kepala Kuroko dan berlalu pergi.

Kagami dan Kuroko menghela nafas lega bersamaan, akhirnya satu masalah terselesaikan. Namun sayangnya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Sudah saatnya persiapan shalat malam dan jamaah shalat _subuh_.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini cukup indah untuk memulai aktivitas yang bermanfaat, namun mata Kagami sangat merah saat ini karena dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman sebab makhluk-makhluk berwarna-warni seperti _teletubies_ yang mengganggunya dengan _absurd_ nya.

"Kagami, matamu merah sekali. Apa kau tidak tidur semalam?" tanya Kawahara seiring berjalan berdampingan dengan Kagami menuju kamar mereka setelah selesai dari pengajian _Tartil Wa Tahfidz Al-Qur'an_.

Setelah ini mereka harus mandi, pengambilan uang saku, dan sarapan lalu memulai kegiatan belajar formal.

Kagami memijit kepalanya yang sangat _puyeng_ , sampai Kawahara bertanya mengenai barang-barang yang Kagami bawa aman atau tidak.

"Kagami, kau tidak membawa yang aneh-aneh, 'kan?"

"Heh.. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Karena hari ini ada _razia_ kamar, kalau kau bawa barang yang dilarang.. bisa gawat nantinya.. bahkan, kau bisa **mati..** "

"Serem amat!" komen Kagami.

Setelah itu mereka memasuki kamar nomor 10, mereka dikejutkan oleh Aomine yang sudah berada di dalam sambil nonton TV padahal tak ada siapapun di sana. Seingat mereka kamarnya sudah dikunci. Bagaimana bisa Aomine masuk?

"GAAAH! kok Lu bisa masuk ke sini?" teriak Kagami _frustasi_. Sudah cukup semalaman Kagami terganggu oleh makhluk ini, jangan sampai makhluk yang sama juga merusak ketentramannya hari ini. Kasihan kondisi psikologis Kagami bisa kacau.

"Oh, Aku ambil kunci cadangan kamar kalian yang kuambil dari ruang _administrasi_.." ucap Aomine sembari memamerkan sebuah kunci di tangannya. "Habis kalian lama sekali sih, jadi aku pake kunci cadangan saja.." lanjut Aomine sambil ngorek-ngorek kuping.

"Aomine, kau tidak boleh mencuri!" ucap Kagami nunjuk-nunjuk Aomine.

"Siapa yang mencuri? Aku hanya pinjam diam-diam.." balas Aomine _watados_.

"Itu sama saja _AHOMINE_.."

Sesaat perdebatan itu akhirnya muncul Kuroko, Midorima, Furi dan Fukuda. Merasa suasana yang tak biasa, Midorima menatap tak suka pada Aomine.

"Hey, Aomine.. kalau kau hanya ingin bermalas-malasan, di kamarmu saja sendiri- _nodayo_!" omel Midorima pada Aomine yang cuek sambil ngorek-ngorek kupingnya lagi.

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu tahu!" omel Kagami pada Midorima yang memegang kolor _bunny_ , _lucky item_ nya hari ini.

"Te—tentu saja berbeda- _nodayo_ , aku di sini karena kamar ini sesuai _lucky number_ ku hari ini- _nodayo_ "

"Itu sama saja _TSUNDERIMA_.."

"Tentu saja, aku di sini punya alasan Midorima.." ucap Aomine.

Aomine kemudian mengobok-ngobok isi tas yang dibawanya membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana penasaran apa yang dibawa makhluk gelap/coret/item manis itu.

Kemudian, semua mata yang ada di kamar itu membulatkan matanya dengan barang-barang yang dibawa Aomine. Mereka tidak menyangka santri _segrek_ macam Aomine bisa membawa barang berbahaya itu ke kawasan Pesantren Al-Kisedai.

Kuroko menutupi matanya yang masih suci.

Kagami wajahnya bersemu merah menahan malu.

Kacamata Midorima pecah.

Tiga serangkai mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

Barang yang dibawa Aomine berupa majalah yang memperlihatkan gambar cewek-cewek _sexy_ yang ambigu. Dan tentunya isi dari buku itu harus di _sensor_ , ditambah majalah itu ada banyak sekali sampai bertumpuk-tumpuk.

Kagami menarik baju Aomine ngajak berantem, "Kenapa kau membawa barang begituan, hah?! Santri macam apa kau ini? Memangnya kau _ustad sugiono_!"

"Yah, begitulah.." ucap Aomine dengan wajah datar. "Cewek yang ada di buku ini _Horikita Mai-chan_ , dia adalah idola yang aku sukai!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, sialan!"

"Jadi, kenapa kau membawanya kemari- _nodayo_? Benda itu tidak bisa berada di sini karena sebentar lagi ada razia kamar- _nodayo_.." ucap Midorima yang memakai kacamata cadangannya.

"Nah itu dia Midorima, kalian kan dianggap anak baek-baek tuh.." Aomine mengepalkan tangannya erat, wajahnya mulai menampakkan ekspresi serius untuk hal yang sebenarnya salah, "Jadi karena akan ada razia hari ini, aku takut koleksi berhargaku ini akan dibakar lagi. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin menitipkannya di sini.." jelas Aomine nyeir kuda.

"HUUUHH?!" seluruh penghuni kamar nomor 10 mulai _jawdrop_ , kecuali Kuroko dan Midorima.

"Aku heran Aomine- _kun_ , kenapa kau masih membeli majalah di zaman _modern_ sekarang ini?" tanya Kuroko yang sekarang mulai berani membuka matanya yang suci itu dan melihat-lihat isi buku Aomine yang membuat matanya sudah ternodai :'v

"Kan ada video yang lebih praktis, kau juga tak perlu khawatir untuk menyembunyikannya.." komen Kuroko yang kadar _mesum_ nya ternyata lebih pintar dari Aomine.

Ada yang bilang kalau orang pendiam kadar mesumnya lebih tinggi.

"Kau bodoh ya, Tajju?! Kalau men _download_ di internet kau hanya akan membuang-buang _kuota_! Buku itu harta karun yang berharga dan tak ada bandingannya! Itu bukti dukunganku pada Mai - _chan_ tahu!" jawab Aomine yang mulai me _nista_ kan dirinya. "Apa kau tahu, Perasaan gugup saat pertama kali membelinya? Tatapan menusuk dari orang-orang yang melihatmu membelinya? Atau perasaan penasaran saat kau membuka segelnya?" tanya Aomine menggebu-gebu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kuroko.

"Oh, memang ya?" tanya Kuroko biasa saja.

"Apapun alasanmu tetap saja kau tidak bisa menyimpannya di sini Aomine!" omel Kagami pada Aomine yang sekarang berada di pintu hendak keluar kamar.

"Okeh, aku serahkan pada kalian.. _Assalamu'alaikum_!" ucap Aomine yang langsung melesat dan dikejar oleh Kagami sampai pintu depan asrama.

"Oi! Tunggu kau, Ahomine!" namun pemuda gelap/coret/item manis itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Kagami menggaruk kepalanya gusar, "Haduh, bagaimana nih?"

"Kagami!" Kagami tersentak begitu ada suara seseorang yang memanggilnya, itu adalah Ustad Nash yang _killer_.

Ustad Nash membawa pentungan yang entah untuk apa, "Oiya, hari ini Saya yang akan merazia kamar santri.. pastikan kamar kalian bersih ya, soalnya aku harus nyapu halaman.." jelas Ustad Nash.

"Oh iya, tad, pasti kita bersihin kok.." Kagami tersenyum canggung.

Ustad Nash tersenyum bangga, "Biasanya kamar nomor 10 itu dihuni anak baik-baik, kamarnya juga cukup bersih. Makanya kalau gak bersih, nanti kamarmu ada penunggunya lho.." seru Ustad Nash yang berlalu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan pentungannya.

Kagami berlari tergesah-gesah ke kamar nomor 10 dan membuka pintunya memperlihat majalah dewasa yang masih menumpuk di kamar itu, "Ini gawat teman-teman, Ustad Nash akan merazia kamar kita!" peringatan Kagami membuat semua penghuni di kamar itu suram.

"Bagaimana ini? Kalau kita sampai ketahuan..." ucap Furi yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tenang saja.." Kuroko tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan Furi, "Aku tahu seseorang yang dapat membantu kita.." setelah mengucapkan itu Kuroko pergi keluarga kamar mencari orang yang dimaksud.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"Hello- _ssu_!" sapa Kise tersenyum menawan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, Kagami menampakkan ekspresi tak suka akan bala bantuan Kise.

"Tunggu Kuroko! Kenapa dia?" tanya Kagami.

"Habis, tidak ada yang bisa membantuku lagi.." jawab Kuroko yang memasuki kamar.

Kise langsung terpekik kaget dengan wajah bersemu merah akan benda yang dia lihat di dalam kamar nomor 10, saking kagetnya dia sampai melompat dirinya ke belakang. Kise memandang curiga pada santri-santri yang katanya anak baik-baik itu, membuat penghuni yang ada di dalamnya tersinggung. Tapi, Kise masih percaya gak percaya—mana mungkin Kuroko _cchi_ kesayangannya menyimpan buku p*rno.

" _Whoaa_ ~ apa ini punya Kagami _cchi_ - _ssu_?"

"Enak ajha! Jangan asal fitnah ya.."

Wajah Kawahara tiba-tiba menampakkan keseriusan yang dibuat-buat agar terlihat keren, "Sebenarnya ini bukan milik kami, kami hanya menjaganya sebentar.."

"Kenapa kau bicara seolah-olah membuatnya terdengar keren- _ssu_!"

"Langsung saja ke intinya Kise- _kun_ , bawa ini semua ke kamarmu ya?" sambung Kuroko.

" _WHAT_?!" Kise _jawdrop_.

Kise kemudian berjongkok untuk melihat-lihat buku _lucknuts_ itu, "Mustahil- _ssu_..dikamarku kan ada Kasamatsu- _senpai_ , aku gak mungkin bisa menyembunyikan semuanya- _ssu_ ~" ucap Kise seraya membuka salah satu buku dan melihat isinya sambil nyengir mesum, "Eoow, ini hebat sekali- _ssu_.."

"Aomine sudah memberikan kita hak untuk melihatnya kok.." seru Midorima yang entah bagaimana ikutan melihat isi bukunya, entah bagaimana Kagami dan Kuroko juga mulai ikutan melihat isi bukunya. Begitupula, tiga serangkai kamar nomor 10.

" _Whoa_ , kok cowok macam Aomine _cchi_ suka beginian ya- _ssu_?"

"Coba lihat deh yang tema ini..?"

"Woah _amajing_!"

"Yang ini parah abis.."

10 menit kemudian,

"WOAAAAAAH! KENAPA KITA MALAH JADI ASIK MELIHATNYA?!" omel Kagami yang membanting buku _lucknuts_ Aomine, tanpa sadar otaknya sudah teracuni.

"MUNGKIN INI YANG NAMANYA NAFSU TAK TERBATAS- _SSU_!" omel Kise yang membanting buku _lucknuts_ Aomine, tanpa sadar otaknya sudah teracuni juga.

Tiga serangkai hidungnya sudah mulai mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti, sedang Kuroko dan Midorima menutup buku itu dengan _woles_ nya.

"Baiklah- _ssu_ , aku paham! Aku akan menyimpannya sebagian- _ssu_!"

Kise akhirnya membawa sebagian buku-buku ke kamarnya dengan kantong plastik berwarna hitam, dalam perjalanan ke kamarnya beberapa kali Kise hampir ketahuan bahkan Kasamatsu hampir membuka kedoknya yang untungnya saja senior Kise yang bernama Moriyama melindunginya, dengan alih-alih bahwa Moriyama juga ingin meminjam buku itu.

Kise akhirnya kembali ke kamar nomor 10 untuk melapor, "Kuroko _cchi_! Kagami _cchi_!" panggil Kise yang langsung nyelonong masuk, lalu Kise yang memang bodoh memperlihat barang yang lebih _wow_ dari majalah Aomine.

" _Tada!_ Aku bawa DVD _–piiip_ —lho~" Kise langsung mendapat hantaman keras di kepalanya dengan sebuah buku IPA yang lumayan tebel.

"JANGAN NAMBAH-NAMBAHIN, _TEME_!" Murka Kagami.

"Tunggu Kise, darimana kau dapat DVD ini?" tanya Midorima.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Bang Moriyama- _ssu_.. katanya kalau nonton pas hari libur di warnet.." Jawab Kise jujur soal seniornya yang juga _segrek_ itu :'v

Mereka memperhatikan tumpukan yang masih banyak itu dengan DVD Kise yang membuatnya semakin runyam. Mereka menatap tak minat dengan tatapan suram.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC karena tangan Kyuu pegel ngetik :v**_

 _ **Gile ajhe lebih dari 2656 kata bro~ gak nyadar Kyuu xD**_

 _ **Jangan lupa fav, follow, and comment ya readerstachi.. :v**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Judul : Pesantren Al-Kisedai**

 **Chapter : 8**

 **Genre : Humor, absurd, parody, dll :v**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dinistakan :v**

 **Rating : T**

 **A/N :**

 _ **Assalamualaikum wr wb**_

 _ **Ini chapter 8 nye :v**_

 _ **Sebenarnya chapter kali ini terinspirasi sama manga..**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 8 :**_

 _ **Kemunculan Si Jamur Semakin Menambah Ribet**_

Kebingungan yang melanda membuat pemuda hijau tak tahan, meski dia ingin mempertahankan _image_ nya. Namun, bagaimana pun Midorima hanya orang yang menumpang di kamar itu—tentu saja dia harus balas budi.

"Apa boleh buat, aku akan membantu kalian- _nodayo_ " Midorima mulai membetulkan posisi kacamatanya seperti orang jenius.

Semua orang di sana amat terkejut atas pernyataan Midorima yang katanya akan membantu, sungguh ini _ironi diatas ironi_. Dengan wajah _cool_ nya Midorima melihat-lihat buku dewasa itu, wajahnya terlihat biasa saja. Tetap datar, mempertahankan _image_ nya.

"Midorima _cchi_ , kalau kau ingin **memakai** nya katakan saja- _ssu_.." komen Kise yang ternyata mengetahui _tabiat_ Midorima yang _tsundere_ , malu-malu buaya.

"Si—siapa bilang aku mau **memakai** nya! I—ini karena aku menumpang di sini, jadi aku akan membantu- _nodayo_! Aku gak mau merasa berhutang budi pada kalian, ja—jadi jangan salah sangka ini bukan berarti aku peduli pada kalian- _nodayo_!"

"Apaan sih kalian ini, lagian apa maksudnya **memakai**?! Jangan ubah rating _fict_ ini menjadi _ambigu_ , hanya karena kata-kata gak jelas kalian, oi! " omel Kagami ikutan _sewot_.

"Jadi Midorima- _kun_ , mau kau bawa kemana barang-barang itu?" tanya Kuroko.

Midorima menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Ke rumahku, rumahku lumayan dekat dari sini- _nodayo_. Aku tidak bisa membawanya semua, tapi akan kuusahakan sebisaku- _nodayo_.."

"Apa kau yakin Midorima- _kun_? Kau kan punya adik perempuan?" tanya Kuroko.

Midorima menaikan kacamatanya yang melorot, menampakkan ekspresi serius pada Kuroko yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kalau maksudmu aku tidak punya tempat persembunyian—itu salah besar, Kuroko. Tempat menyimpan buku dewasa itu tidak harus dicari- _nodayo_.."

"Terus apa yang harus dilakukan- _ssu_?"

"..kita yang harus **MEMBUAT** nya- _nodayo_ "

"EH?!" pekik semua orang yang kebingungan, melihat itu membuat Midorima harus mempraktekkan cara membuat _Tempat Persembunyian_ yang benar dan baik.

Cara pertama, "Di bawah lemari- _nodayo_ "

Midorima mula-mula mengambil lapban dan Buku _Lucknuts_ Aomine, lalu menempelkan lapban itu pada buku. Midorima melihat celah kecil pada bawah lemari, lalu memasukan buku itu ke dalam dan menekan lapban pada bawah lemari. Alhasil, buku itu menempel di bawah lemari.

Cara kedua, "Membuat laci palsu- _nodayo_ "

Midorima membuat kotak kecil dari kardus dengan sangat cekatan, lalu menaruh sekitar tiga buku dewasa itu. Midorima membuka laci pada lemari yang memperlihat ruang pada belakang laci yang kosong lalu menempelkan kotak itu di sana dengan lapban, dan menutup kembali lacinya. Yang memang membuatnya kasat mata dengan tertutupinya laci itu.

Cara ketiga, "Sampul _ensiklopedia_ - _nodayo_ "

Midorima mengambil buku _ensiklopedia_ yang ada di rak buku, lalu mengambil sampulnya sementara buku _ensiklopedia_ dibiarkan begitu saja. Midorima mengambil satu buku dewasa, dan menyampulnya dengan sampul _ensiklopedia_.

"Begitulah, semua tergantung otakmu- _nodayo_ " ucap Midorima dengan kilatan di kacamatanya.

 _Kami meragukan kemampuannya, ternyata jadi orang mesum diam-diam itu ada manfaatnya juga.._ batin semua orang di sana menatap sedih pada kenyataan Midorima yang _absurd_ itu.

Akhirnya Midorima sudah berbenah soal beberapa buku dewasa yang akan dibawanya pulang ke rumah, dengan gaya ala tentara Midorima memberi hormat pada kawanannya dengan membawa buku dewasa itu.

"Aku pergi.." salam Midorima yang membuat semua kawanannya juga melakukan salam _hormat gerak_ , entah mengapa seperti ada _background_ langit sore paska perang dunia II dibayangan mereka.

"Siap jenderal!" tereak semuanya bebarengan.

Setelah Midorima yang pergi dengan _absurd_ nya dan _out of character_. Kuroko menatap lagi tumpukan buku-buku yang masih berserakan di sana, tidak terlihat berkurang sama sekali.

"Bukunya tidak menipis sama sekali" ucap Kuroko datar.

"DVD yang kubawa hilang semua- _ssu_.." ucap Kise mencari-cari DVD yang dia bawa.

"Sepertinya _tsunde_ rima hanya membawa yang dia sukai saja.." komen Kagami yang kesal mengingat kelakuan Midorima.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan pada sisanya?" tanya Furi polos.

"Baiklah, aku tahu santri polos yang dapat kita kibulin- _ssu_! Aku akan mencoba meminta bantuannya- _ssu_!" ucap Kise yang cukup meyakinkan. Kise langsung melesat mencari orang tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

Seorang pemuda berwajah manis seperti perempuan bersurai coklat pun hadir di kamar nomor 10, wajahnya kelihatan menampakan raut kebingungan. Sungguh anak yang masih polos.

"Dia ini namanya Sakurai Rio- _ssu_ , salah satu _rekan_ tersayangku.."

"Eh? Rekan apanya?" tanya Sakurai yang wajahnya entah kenapa menjadi pucat.

Kise kemudian mengajak Sakurai duduk di dalam, Sakurai wajahnya semakin pucat pasi melihat benda _absurd_ yang menumpuk di dalam kamar itu. Sakurai sebenarnya ingin sekali berteriak _Kenapa banyak sekali majalah –piiip—disini!_ Namun dia urungkan mengingat orang-orang yang ada di sana pasti akan membunuhnya.

Anehnya, Sakurai merasa pernah melihat majalah itu di suatu tempat. Tiba-tiba bayang-bayang Aomine yang suka betak makan siang Sakurai muncul.

 _Ini kan punya Aomine-san!_

Sakurai akhirnya teringat oleh teman sekamarnya yang pemalas _plus_ mesum itu, kenangan saat Sakurai menangkap basah Aomine yang melihat buku dewasa itu sambil mengupil. Kemudian sambil membetak bubur kacang ijo yang dibuat Sakurai, pemuda itu malah memaksa Sakurai melihat buku dewasa itu bersama. Sejak saat itu, Sakurai menjadi trauma pada Aomine.

"Sebagai rekanmu yang ganteng, aku memerintahkanmu untuk membawa semua buku ini- _ssu_ " perintah Kise yang langsung membuat wajah Pemuda yang pintar menggambar komik itu pucat dengan tak etisnya.

"MAAF?!" tereak Sakurai _refleks_.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Sakurai pun membawa buku-buku dewasa itu dengan kantong plastik, entah bagaimana dirinya yang tidak salah apapun terseret masalah yang rumit karena teman sekamarnya yang suka mengoleksi benda yang penuh _dosa_ nafsu birahi itu. Sakurai wajahnya sangat pucat, bahkan sebenarnya dia ingin muntah sekarang.

Ada apa ini? Perasaan Sakurai biasa saja beberapa waktu lalu, apa mengingat traumanya pada Aomine membuatnya mual?

Mungkin karena Sakurai banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini, dan lagi apa yang harus Sakurai jelaskan pada senior-senior _killer_ yang ada di kamarnya. Kemungkinan Wakamatsu yang bawel akan menyalahinya karena mau dimanfaatkan oleh Aomine dan teman-temannya. Belum lagi, Imayoshi yang akan tersenyum lembut tapi mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara dari mulut harimaunya.

 _Yah, kalau aku jelaskan baik-baik mungkin mereka akan mengerti.._ batinnya.

"Oh! Sakurai- _kun_?" panggilan itu dari suara seorang gadis yang membuat Sakurai berbalik untuk melihatnya, mengetahui siapa itu membuat Sakurai panik dengan sendirinya.

Gadis itu memakai kerudung _pink_ , dengan wajah manisnya tersenyum pada Sakurai.

"Mm..Mm—mbak Momoi?!"

Gadis itu mendekat, lalu membungkuk memperhatikan dua kantong plastik yang dibawa Sakurai.

"Bawaanmu banyak sekali, habis beli apa?" tanya Momoi.

"Umm.. itu..Aaa.. aa.." Sakurai jadi gagap, ketahuan membawa buku itu oleh cowok saja sudah memalukan bagi Sakurai—tapi, tolong jangan cewek! Harga diri Sakurai terlalu rapuh untuk itu.

"Nggak usah malu~ aku jadi curiga.." goda Momoi yang ingin menyentuh kantong plastik yang digenggam Sakurai.

Namun belum tersentuh sedikit pun, Sakurai langsung memeluk erat kedua kantong plastik itu—membuat Momoi bingung dengan tingkahnya. Wajah Sakurai yang memerah, nafasnya mulai megap-megap gak jelas.

Akhirnya pemuda itu melesat kabur dengan mata yang mengeluarkan air mata, "MAAF! MAAAF! MAAFKAAAAAAAAN AKU!" tereaknya seiring kabur dari mbak Momoi yang bertanya-tanya akan tingkah aneh pemuda itu.

Akhirnya Sakurai kembali ke kamar nomor 10 mengembalikan semua buku itu.

"Kenapa kau balik lagi- _ssu_?!" omel Kise pada Sakurai yang tak becus :'v

"Aku hampir ter _cyduck_ Mbak Momoi, makanya aku balik.." jelas Sakurai yang menunduk suram.

Kagami memijat keningnya yang udah _puyeng_ akan cobaan yang sudah terjadi, "Hah~ bikin repot saja.."

"Maaf!" ucap Sakurai yang hampir menangis, "Maaf, karena aku tidak berguna.."

Kagami jadi merasa tak enak pada Sakurai karena kesannya ini semua seperti menyalahkannya, "Yah, kau tidak perlu minta maaf juga—"

"...Maafkan aku.." potong Sakurai lirih.

"Oke, kau tidak per—"

"Maaf—" ucapan Sakurai yang menggantung membuat semuanya bergeming untuk mendengar kelanjutannya, "—karena aku hidup"

"Eh?!"

"Hidupku tidak berguna! Aku manusia hina yang hanya membuat orang-orang kesulitan saja, aku sangat penakut sampai para senior selalu memarahiku! Aku tahu pasti mereka sebenarnya membenciku, begitu pun kalian! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!" ucap Sakurai yang kemudian bersujud mohon maaf di kamar nomor 10 itu sampai membuat penghuninya kewalahan, dia terus-terusan berucap maaf tanpa jeda sedikit pun.

"O—oi! Sudah hentikan, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kagami mencoba menghentikan Sakurai, lalu memaksa Sakurai untuk bangkit dari posisi sujudnya.

"Aku tahu aku jelek.." ucap Sakurai yang menangis terisak.

"Eh?!" semuanya _dejavu_.

"Semua orang bilang begitu, teman-temanku juga, mungkin para Ustad juga—bahkan yang paling menyedihkan Ibuku juga bilang begitu! Dan _blablablabla.._ " Sakurai entah kenapa tidak berhenti bicara dengan merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

Penghuni di kamar nomor 10 _plus_ Kise yang kebingungan akhirnya mojok, untuk rapat pribadi agar Sakurai _jamur_ peminta maaf itu berhenti merendahkan dirinya.

"Kise, ada apa dengannya? Rekan tersayangmu itu menyebalkan sekali!" Kagami yang udah kesal melampiaskannya dengan menjitak kepala Kise.

"Aww, Sakit- _ssu_! Kagami _cchi_ jahat!" hujat Kise sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kena jitak, "Dia orangnya kalau sudah merasa bersalah memang begitu- _ssu_ , gosipnya dia masuk pesantren karena orang tuanya takut dia bunuh diri karena rendahnya kepercayaan dirinya itu- _ssu_.." jelas Kise.

"Dan dengan teganya kau memanfaatkan dia, Kise!" lagi Kagami menjitak kepala Kise.

" _Huwaaaaa!_ Kagami _cchi_ memukulku lagi- _ssu_ ~"

"Bukankah kita harus menyemangatinya?" bisik Fukuda.

"Aku setuju.." ucap Kuroko dan Furi.

"Baiklah, kau yang lakukan Kise!" suruh Kagami.

"Hah?! Kenapa aku- _ssu_?" protes Kise.

"Kau kan yang mengajaknya kemari? Jadi kau yang lakukan!"

Setelah bisik-bisik tetangga yang mereka lakukan, akhirnya Kise mencoba menyemangati Sakurai. Kise menghampiri Sakurai yang hawa di sekitarnya sudah sangat suram dengan yang lainnya hanya melihat dari kejauhan.

"Sakurai _cchi_ , sebenarnya kamu itu gak jelek kok- _ssu_.. aku yakin dengan segenap kegantenganku- _ssu_!" kata motivasi Kise.

"Bohong! Kise- _san_ kan ganteng, tidak mungkin mengerti perasaanku.." balas Sakurai yang udah _Out of Character_ sangat.

"Serius- _ssu_! Aku yakin teman-temanmu hanya iri, para Ustad juga pasti sebenarnya menyayangimu, Ibumu juga pasti hanya bercanda- _ssu_ _yo_!"

Sakurai mulai merenung lalu menatap Kise, "Kalau begitu, aku terlihat seperti apa di matamu?" tanya Sakurai.

"Ummh.. Jamur?" seru Kise, semua orang terdiam, Sakurai menunduk dalam.

"Bahkan aku disamakan dengan jamur, aku ini pasti sangat mengganggu.. Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!"

"Haaaaaaaaaa! Nggak- _ssu_! Yang tadi aku hanya bercanda- _ssu_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakurai akhirnya bisa tenang setelah banyak rencana yang dilakukan untuk membuatnya bungkam. Sekarang, Sakurai duduk sambil meminum teh hangat agar membuatnya rileks. Dan tampang berantakan orang-orang penghuni kamar nomor 10 yang sudah _stress_ menghadapi Sakurai yang dalam mode _jamur peminta maaf_.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dengan kerasnya, menampakkan Kawahara yang sejak tadi keluar mengawasi Ustad Nash yang sudah memulai razianya. Kawahara terlihat terengah-engah karena berlari, keringat bercucuran dari dahinya.

"Ini gawat, Ustad Nash sudah sampai di kamar nomor 8! Kita harus cepat menyembunyikan buku-buku itu!" seru Kawahara panik, mendengar berita itu semua orang yang ada di sana wajahnya mulai membiru kecuali Kuroko yang tampangnya tetap datar.

"Gimana nih, Kagami?" tanya Fukuda pada Kagami yang masih menampakkan ekspresi kagetnya, "Kita gak mungkin menyembunyikan semuanya di bawah lemari.." lanjut Fukuda.

Kagami yang mendengar itu hanya diam saja, berusaha keras untuk berpikir.

"Kita bisa menggantungnya di belakang jendela, tapi kemungkinan Ustad Nash akan membuka jendela.." sambung Furi yang garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Kagami masih tetap berpikir keras.

"Apa mau jujur saja- _ssu_?"

Kagami memejamkan matanya mencari ketenangan.

"Lagipula, ini milik Aomine- _kun_. Hanya saja, nggak tahu apa Ustad Nash akan menerima alasan kita atau tidak.."

Satu tetesan keringat Kagami menuruni wajahnya.

"Oh tidak! Suara Ustad Nash sudah mulai kedengaran di luar sana!"

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di sekujur tubuh Kagami.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di Pesantren Kisedai, dengan langit biru dan gumpalan awan yang melayang di atas sana. Dan tak lupa dengan asap yang menjadi polusi udara di sana, Kuroko terlihat mengumpulkan daun kering dengan sapu lidi dan serokan lalu membakarnya pada api tempat membakar sampah.

Begitupun semua penghuni kamar nomor 10 juga melakukan hal yang sama, sementara Kagami dan Kise sedang mengorek-ngorek ubi yang dibungkus _paper bag_ dengan tongkat kayu. Sungguh anak yang rajin, membersihkan halaman depan kamar mereka sembari membakar ubi.

Ustad Nash keluar dari kamar nomor 9 bersama _kroni_ nya yaitu Satpam Jason Silahul yang membawa karung yang berisi barang-barang yang di razia. Ustad Nash memperhatikan santri rajin yang membersihkan halaman depan kamar mereka sedikit terheran—tumben sekali ada santri yang mau membakar sampah. Bagaimana pun itu Ustad Nash jadi bangga, tidak sia-sia dia mengajari santrinya menjaga kebersihan.

"Kalian sedang apa? tumben sekali.." tanya Ustad Nash.

"Pagi-pagi gini enaknya makan ubi bakar, tad.." jawab Kagami yang tertawa canggung.

"Rasanya enak banget lho, tad. Mau satu gak- _ssu_?" tawar Kise yang sedang memakan ubi bakar itu, mengambil dua ubi bakar yang sudah mulai mendingin lalu memberikannya pada Ustad Nash dan Satpam Jason.

Ustad Nash dan Jason menerima pemberian Kise lalu membuka bungkus ubi untuk memakannya, rasanya memang manis dan lumayan enak.

"Rasanya enak juga, manis.." Komen Ustad Nash dengan respon anggukan dari Jason.

"Yah, soalnya bahan bakarnya juga manis- _ssu_ ~" seru Kise yang tertawa mesum.

"Diam kau, Kise!" bentak Kagami yang memukul punggung Kise.

"Sakit- _ssu~ huhu.._ " tangis Kise.

Kemudian setelah memakan ubi pemberian dari santrinya itu Ustad Nash, mulai merazia kamar nomor 10. Dia sangat bangga karena kamar itu bersih, tak ada barang-barang aneh yang dilarang di pondok. Meski Ustad Nash agak bingung karena Aomine yang biasanya melanggar aturan karena menyimpan Buku B*kep, tak ada apapun di kamarnya yang bernomor 5 itu.

 _Apa mungkin anak itu sudah taubat?_ Batin Ustad Nash.

Beberapa hari setelah razia,

Aomine memandang pada ubi yang diberikan oleh Kagami dengan pandangan datar, tumben amat dia datang ke kamar nomor 10 disuguhi makanan. Padahal, air putih ajha kaga pernah dikasih.

Aomine sebenarnya datang ke sana ingin menagih Buku Mai- _chan_ kesayangannya yang dititipkan lalu langsung balik ke kamarnya.

Karena muntung Aomine lapar, akhirnya dia mengambil ubi itu dan memakannya dengan lahap. Rasanya yang enak membuat Aomine mengambil satu lagi, mulutnya yang penuh ubi mulai berujar menanyakan benda _lucknuts_ titipannya.

"Omong-omong, mana majalan Mai- _chan_ ku?" tanya Aomine.

Semua orang yang ada di kamar terdiam dengan pandangan sendu, sebenarnya mereka merasa tak enak pada Aomine untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya—tapi kan semuanya juga salah Aomine sendiri!

Aomine yang masih mengunyah semakin dibingungkan oleh aura suram yang menguar di kamar itu.

"Ubi itu sebenarnya.." Kagami mulai membuka mulut dengan Aomine yang setia mendengarkan, "..hasil pembakaran Mai- _chan_ " lanjut Kagami tak berani menatap Aomine.

Aomine yang mendengar itu berhenti mengunyah dan menjatuhkan ubi yang dipegangnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Aomine menatap ubi yang dia jatuhkan.

Lalu menatap Kagami.

Lalu menatap Ubi itu lagi.

Lalu menatap Kuroko yang pura-pura menyiram kaktusnya.

Lalu menatap Ubi itu lagi.

Aomine yang otaknya emang dibawah rata-rata, masih _loading_ —setelah mencapai 100% Aomine baru nyadar dari pikirannya.

"HUUUUUUUUUHH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_.

Aomine yang sedih akhirnya mengumpulkan abu bekas Majalah _gravure_ _idol_ edisi Mai- _chan_ nya. Lalu menggalih lubang di halaman depan kamar nomor 10, memasukan abu itu ke dalam lubang dan menguburnya. Tidak lupa memberi batu bata sebagai penanda.

"Di sini terbaring koleksi Mai- _chan_ berhargaku" ucap Aomine yang wajahnya pucat yang bikin Kagami _kezel_ melihatnya.

"A—apa kita harus menghiburnya?" tanya Furi yang ngumpet di balik Kagami.

"Abaikan saja, kan salah dia sendiri.." komen Kagami.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC seperti biasa.**_

 _ **Akhirnya persoalan buku Aomine terselesaikan :')**_

 _ **Dengan dibakar.. :v**_

 _ **Jangan lupa fav, follow, and commentnya ya readerstachi tersayang~**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Judul : Pesantren Al-Kisedai**

 **Chapter : 9**

 **Genre : Humor, absurd, parody, dll :v**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dinistakan :v**

 **Rating : T**

 **A/N :**

 _ **Assalamualaikum wr wb**_

 _ **Ini chapter 9 nye :v**_

 _ **Sebenarnya chapter kali ini terinspirasi sama manga..**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 9 :**_

 _ **Kesurupan Hantu 3 Bersaudara**_

Malam hari itu sekitar jam setengah 10, terdapat seorang santri dari Pesantren Al-Kisedai yang bersurai ungu berjalan sambil memakan kue _tart_ yang diberikan Ustad Akashi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Murasakibara Atthalah kita yang _imoetz_ (tapi bo'ong). Murasakibara menemukan sesuatu yang menggantung di dekat pohon mangga saat menuju asrama, yaitu kalung berbentuk tiga kepala tengkorak.

Langkahnya terhenti, lalu tangan besarnya yang belepotan _krim_ kue meraih benda itu, menatapnya lekat-lekat—entah bagaimana mulutnya mengeluarkan air liur. Murasakibara makhluk pemakan segalanya yang penting bisa dimakan, memakan tiga tengkorak berukuran batu kerikil itu.

Rasanya yang gak enak, membuat Murasakibara _eneg_ dan mengeluarkan lagi benda itu dari mulutnya.

"Rasanya kayak tanah kuburan~ gak enak~" serunya dengan wajah yang membiru, otaknya yang cemerlang pun memiliki ide. "Mungkin kalau di kasih kecap asin enak~" lanjutnya yang mengantongin tengkorak itu di celananya yang kotor karena menaruh _momogi_ tanpa bungkus, sebenarnya kantong celananya itu banyak remah-remah makanan :'v

Dengan _woles_ nya Murasakibara berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun karena kantongnya sangat penuh akan makanan. Tengkorak itu terjatuh di jalan, tepatnya di depan kamar nomor 10.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagami yang sedang berada di kamar nomor 10 sendirian karena teman-teman sekamarnya yang sepertinya ada urusan di luar sana, sambil menghapal surat _Al-Baqarah_ ayat 1-5, tiba-tiba Kagami merasakan hembusan angin yang sangat dingin sampai membuatnya merinding.

 _ **BRRRRRRR**_ ~

Kagami memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena kedinginan, "Kok tiba-tiba dingin ya? Apa aku demam?" gumam Kagami pada dirinya sendiri.

Kagami mendengar suara _grasak-grusuk_ di luar, karena malas Kagami mengabaikannya dan lanjut menghapal lagi. Suara _grasak-grusuk_ itu sangat menyebalkan, membuat Kagami terpaksa berjalan menuju pintu kamar untuk membukannya.

Kagami penasaran orang aneh mana lagi yang mengganggunya kali ini, saat membuka pintu Kagami tak menemukan siapapun. Perempatan amarah muncul di kepala Kagami karena merasa diisengi oleh entah siapa. Kagami kembali menutup pintu, Kagami merasakan aura mencekam di belakangnya lalu saat dia berbalik untuk memastikan.

Mata Kagami terbelalak akan apa yang dilihatnya, sebuah tengkorak kecil melayang di depan, tengkorak itu mangap dengan lebar dan ada semacam cahaya kecil yang keluar melalui matanya. Ditambah aura mencekam yang membuat bulu kuduk Kagami merinding.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" tereak Kagami keras.

Teriakannya sampai membuat burung-burung berterbangan dan _Nigou_ sang anjing penjaga di kandang menggonggong, membuat tiga satpam kebingungan.

Hyuuga yang sedang PDKT dengan Ustadzah Riko dengan membantu membawa barang-barangnya, mendengar teriakan Kagami bersama Ustadzah Riko.

"Apa kau dengar itu, Riko?"

"Iya, suara teriakannya keras sekali.."

Hyuuga meletakkan barang-barang Ustadzah Riko di bangku yang ada di dekat tangga. Mereka berdua akhirnya menghampiri asal suara itu, ketika sampai di kamar nomor 10. Hyuuga dan Ustadzah Riko melihat Kagami yang keluar kamar dengan menunduk.

"Kagami- _kun_ , ada apa teriak-teriak? Memangnya kamu _fangirl_ yang ketemu _bias_ mu apa?" Tanya Ustadzah Riko dengan kedua tangan yang bertengger di pinggangnya.

Kagami tak menjawab, dia masih diam saja dengan kepala menunduk, membuat pemuda-pemudi di hadapannya menaikkan alisnya pertanda mereka bingung dengan tingkah Kagami yang tiba-tiba jadi pendiam.

"Oi, Kagami. Teriak malam-malam itu mengganggu yang lainnya tahu!" omel Hyuuga pada juniornya itu.

" _Khu.. khu..khu.._ " tiba-tiba tubuh Kagami bergetar dan membuat suara tertawa yang aneh, lalu pemuda bersurai merah bergradasi hitam itu mendongak dengan tangan yang terangkat, "HYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" dia tertawa jahat seperti tokoh cewek _yandere_ bersurai _pinky_ yang memiliki diari masa depan dari _fandom_ sebelah.

Hyuuga dan Ustadzah Riko terpekik kaget dengan perubahan Kagami yang aneh itu.

"Namaku _Albert_ , kakak tertua dari tiga bersaudara tengkorak! Tubuh ini telah aku rasuki! Menyerahlah kalian para makhluk berdarah!" Cerocos Kagami sambil melotot gila seperti tokoh _yandere_ , terlihat pula tengkorak kecil yang nempel di jidatnya.

Hyuuga dan Ustadzah Riko saling bertatapan, lalu menatap Kagami yang berada di depan mereka dengan bosan, "Kagami, lo sedang main apa sih? Pake nemplokin tengkorak di jidat segala, lo mau gw tinju ya?" tanya Hyuuga yang tampangnya sudah mulai garang.

"Aku bukan Kagami, tapi _Albert_ tahu! Dan aku gak sedang main-main, kampr*t!" ucap Kagami mencak-mencak sendiri dan menunjuk tengkorak di jidatnya, "Coba kalian lihat ini, benda ini dahulunya milik pendeta Portugis! Benda ini sudah aku berikan _jampi-jampi_ , agar jiwaku bisa tinggal di dalamnya!" jelas Kagami.

"Eh, benarkah? Itu memang terlihat mencolok sih dengan menempel di jidatmu.." komen Ustadzah Riko biasa saja.

"Ternyata semakin terlihat mencolok kau jadi tambah menyebalkan, Kagami.." komen Hyuuga.

"Ini bukan obrolan ceria tentang hiasan rambut!" omel Kagami lalu menunjuk kedua orang di hadapannya, "Dengar, aku ini Albert si kakak tertua dari tiga bersaudara tengkorak!"

"Oh, ternyata kau punya saudara Kagami- _kun_?" tanya Ustadzah Riko.

"Aku Albert! Kau ini dengarin aku atau gak, sih?!"

"Mau kau Albert atau Albort, aku gak peduli. Lagian maumu apa sih, Kagami?" tanya Hyuuga yang sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin memukul juniornya itu.

Tiba-tiba manusia besar bersurai ungu datang bersama manusia _transparant_ di sampingnya, yakni Murasakibara dan Kuroko. Murasakibara terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu, dengan Kuroko yang memperhatikannya sambil minum _PopIce_ _Vanilla_ _Milkshake_ nya.

"Aaaakh! Itu dia manusia yang mengganggu ketentramanku!" tunjuk Kagami yang membuat semua mata tertuju pada Murasakibara yang hanya berkedip polos.

"Sekarang kami akan balas dendam padamu!" ucap Kagami penuh amarah.

"Balas dendam? Murasakibara- _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan memangnya sampai Kagami- _kun_ ingin balas dendam?" tanya Kuroko yang hanya mendapati gelengan kepala dari Murasakibara pertanda dia tak melakukan hal yang salah pada Kagami.

Melihat itu Kagami yang sebenarnya dirasuki Albert menggeretakkan giginya, "Dia... memasukan kami di kantongnya yang kotor berisikan makanan yang remah-remahnya menempel pada kami!"

 _Sepele banget masalahnya!_ Batin Hyuuga dan Ustadzah Riko yang _jawdrop_.

"Ditambah sebelumnya dia menyentuh kami dengan tangan belepotan _krim_ lalu mengemut kami sehingga tubuh kami berlumuran air liurnya! Bagi kami jiwa yang tinggal di dalam aksesoris kepala tengkorak itu sudah merupakan keseluruhan tubuh kami! Coba kalian bayangkan perasaan kalian yang tubuhnya berlumuran air liur dan remah-remah makanan!" jelas Kagami yang dirasuki Albert sambil bersimpuh di lantai dan menjambak rambut seperti orang yang kelewat _stress_.

"Memang agak menjijikan sih.." komen Ustadzah Riko.

"Karena itulah dengan ini kami akan melampiaskan dendam kami padanya.." lanjut Kagami tersenyum licik pada Murasakibara yang mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tunggu, kau tidak boleh bergerak. Saat ini aku menyandera tubuh ini, kau tidak mau kalau temanmu terluka bukan—UAAAAGH!" Kata-kata Kagami terhenti saat begitu tinju yang keras menghantam wajahnya sampai Kagami terguling jauh ke halaman depan kamar nomor 10.

Dan yang melakukannya adalah Hyuuga yang sekarang meremas-remas tangannya setelah meninju Kagami.

"Waaah~ dipukul sekuat tenaga.." kagum Kuroko pada seniornya yang galak itu.

"Jaurahul nggak kena ampun terhadap juniornya.." ucap Ustadzah Riko tertawa canggung.

Kagami yang tersungkur di tanah dengan memegang kepalanya yang terasa _cenat-cenut_ , belum lagi dengan wajahnya yang habis terkena tinju super Hyuuga terasa sangat ngilu, tengkorak di jidatnya juga sudah menghilang.

Tengkorak itu ternyata terjatuh di dekat kaki Murasakibara, langsung saja diambil oleh Murasakibara yang menatap polos benda itu. Murasakibara mulai mengerti bahwa tengkorak itu bukan makanan, tapi tetap saja bentuknya yang kecil membuat Murasakibara berpikir itu permen.

"Aduh.. apa yang terjadi? Rasanya tadi aku bermimpi seluruh tubuhku berlumuran air liur dan remah-remah, uuh menjijikan.." ucap Kagami yang masih tersungkur dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Nggak salah juga, sih.." komen Kuroko datar sambil mengaduk _PopIce_ _Vanilla Milkshake_ nya.

Kagami yang tersungkur melihat kaki perempuan yang memakai rok panjang dan sendal yang memiliki hiasan bunga-bunga, mendongak ke atas dan melihat perempuan itu adalah Ustadzah Riko yang menyeringai jahat pada Kagami. Terlihat juga tengkorak kecil di jidatnya.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya Kak Albert sudah berhasil dikalahkan.." Ucap Ustadzah Riko yang kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, lagaknya seperti orang sombong, "Mau bagaimana lagi, Kak Albert memang yang paling lemah diantara kami bertiga sih.."

"Sekarang Ustadzah yang dirasuki makhluk bodoh lainnya!" ucap Kagami yang ketakutan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang makhluk bodoh, sialan!" Ustadzah Riko yang dirasuki makhluk bodoh lainnya terlihat mencak-mencak gak terima, "Namaku _Erickson_ , aku adalah anak kedua dari tengkorak 3 bersaudara! Jangan main-main denganku ya, makhluk hidup!"

Kemudian Ustadzah Riko yang dirasuki itu menghampiri Hyuuga dan tersenyum meremehkan, "Kau gak akan mungkin mau melukai pacarmu, 'kan?" pertanyaan Ustadzah Riko yang kesurupan malah membuat Hyuuga _salting_ —Hyuuga terlihat menggeretakan giginya kesal pada makhluk yang merasuki Ustadzah Riko.

"Hyahahahahaha! Rasakanlah pembalasan kami!" ucap Ustadzah Riko sambil—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...memakai _krim malam_ :v

Membuat semua orang yang melihatnya kesurupan menampakan ekspresi tak minat seperti emoticon ini (T_T).

"Sial! Karena berada di tubuh perempuan, aku jadi tak bisa mengabaikan rutinitasnya memakai _krim malam_!" ucap Erickson yang merasuki tubuh Ustadzah Riko yang kini memegang kaca seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan _krim malam_ , "Tunggu saja dulu 3 menit ya, setelah selesai memakai _krim malam_ kami akan segera membalas den—" ucapan Ustadzah Riko terhenti begitu Murasakibara mengambil tengkorak yang ada di jidatnya dengan mudah.

"Eh?" Ustadzah Riko langsung tersadar dari kesurupannya, Murasakibara dan yang lainnya menatap datar pada tengkorak yang ada di tangan Murasakibara.

"Apa-apaan sih tengkorak ini?" gerutu Kagami kesal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Riko?" tanya Hyuuga yang mengkhawatirkan Ustadzah Riko.

"Ng.. tunggu sebentar—" Kagami memotong ucapan Hyuuga, lalu menatap seniornya itu dengan garang, "Kalau bisa diambil semudah itu, kenapa kau harus memukulku?! _Senpai_.."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kan aku gak tahu!" balas Hyuuga _sewot_.

"Hah! Kalian konyol!" mendengar hujatan itu, Kagami dan Hyuuga menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata itu adalah Kuroko yang berdiri di depan mereka tersenyum sadis—semua _jawdrop_ karena hal itu tak sesuai sama sekali dengan karakter asli pemuda _baby blue_ yang dikenal kalem itu. Di jidat Kuroko juga terlihat tengkorak yang _nemplok_.

"Kakak-kakakku memang sangat bodoh, mereka telah mempermalukan harga diri 3 bersaudara tengkorak! Akulah yang terkuat di sini, namaku _Maxy_.. oke, waktunya balas den.. dam.. Hoaaaam~ bersiap.. lah.. manu.. sia... Zzzzzzzzzz.." ucapan Kuroko yang kesurupan tersendat lalu dengan tidak elitnya dia tertidur meskipun sambil berdiri, begitupun dengan tengkorak yang ada di jidatnya.

"Ah!" Kuroko tersadar dengan muka ngantuknya lalu tertidur lagi.

 _Ini sudah waktunya bagi Kuroko untuk tidur!_ Batin Kagami dan Hyuuga _jawdrop_ lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketiga tengkorak itu kini sudah dikumpulkan dan diintrogasi seperti pencuri kotak amal masjid yang tertangkap basah. Entah bagaimana, tengkorak itu terlihat bodoh di mata manusia sekarang.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Kagami.

"Buang saja kami! Kami sudah tidak peduli lagi.." kata tengkorak bernama Albert, sok gak peduli padahal udah nangis-nangis.

"Kami 3 bersaudara tengkorak, selalu digantung pada ranting _Betty_ (nama pohon mangga) itu sejak dia baru tumbuh.." seru tengkorak yang bernama Erickson itu sambil mengenang kenangan indahnya di pohon mangga tempatnya biasa tergantung, "Tapi bagi semua orang kami hanyalah hiasan dan tokoh sampingan di _fict_ ini.. _huhu~_ " katanya yang mulai bersedih.

"Dan itu sangat menyedihkan, makanya kami menggunakan alasan balas dendam untuk mencari perhatian di _fict_ ini.. Kami ingin kembali pada _Betty_ (nama pohon mangga) tapi sepertinya itu tak mungkin lagi.." lanjut si tengkorak Albert.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Kagami, Hyuuga, Ustadzah Riko, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara pun jadi merasa kasihan.

"Tapi kami mohon, jangan buang kami di tempat sampah _organik_!" mohon tengkorak Albert.

"Karena sampah rumah tangga itu baunya busuk! Apa lagi kalau mereka membuang makanan basi~" sambung tengkorak Maxy.

 _Itu masalahmu?!_ Batin Kagami.

"Yah, karena mereka tidak terlalu mengganggu. Kita gantung lagi saja di pohonnya..." ucap Hyuuga.

Setelah itu tiga tengkorak bersaudara kembali di gantungkan di pohon mangga, dan menjadi penunggu pohon mangga yang bahagia untuk selamanya. _Happy Ending_ :)

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **3 bersaudara tengkorak akhirnya hidup bahagia :')**_

 _ **Jangan lupa fav, follow, and commentnya ya readerstachi tersayang~**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Judul : Pesantren Al-Kisedai**

 **Chapter : 10**

 **Genre : Humor, absurd, parody, dll :v**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dinistakan :v**

 **Rating : T**

 **A/N :**

 _ **Assalamualaikum wr wb**_

 _ **Ini chapter 10 nye :v**_

 _ **Maaf kyuu lama menghilangnya wkwk**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 10 : Ronda Malam**_

Kali ini, tokoh tertampan kita yang _absolute_ berambut merah baru saja keluar dari Masjid setelah acara _Maulid Nabi_. Pasti para pembaca sudah tahu siapa dia. Ayo tebak siapa? Hey~ Ayolah~ katakan~ siapa dia? / _plakplak_ /

Benar, dia adalah Ustad Akashi yang sekarang sedang memakai sendalnya. Ustad Akashi teringat oleh beberapa waktu lalu saat bertemu Ustad Nash, bahwa kali ini mereka kebagian jadwal _Ronda_ _Malam_.

Ustad Akashi mengingat lagi santri yang akan ikut ngeronda malam ini. Santri itu adalah Takao Khazimnari dan Ijuki Syun. Ustad Akashi kita yang tampan tiba-tiba tersenyum misterius.

Kira-kira apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

.

.

Takao mengayuh sepeda gerobaknya yang berisi peralatan bengkel, hari ini dia kebagian tugas ngeronda bareng Juki dan Ustad-ustad macam _monster_. Saat mengayuh menuju gerbang barat (tempat janjian ketemuan), bagai takdir yang tak dikira Takao bertemu dengan Juki yang lagi jalan kaki.

"Oh, Bang Juki! Kebetulan nih ye ketemu, mau bareng gak?"

Setelah itu akhirnya Juki naik ke atas gerobaknya Takao, Juki ngeliat di dalam gerobak itu ada peralatan bengkel yang Takao bawa. Juki tidak habis pikir buat apa Takao membawa peralatan bengkelnya yang tidak berguna itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ustad Nash menunggu teman rondanya malam ini di gerbang bagian barat sendirian, Ustad Nash memperhatikan pentungan berukuran jumbo yang ada di tangannya seraya tersenyum mistik.

Pentungan itu adalah alat yang disiapkannya untuk menghukum santri yang ingin kabur di malam hari hanya untuk sekedar ngopi di warung _Mpok Imeh_. Meski sudah menjadi seorang Ustad sepertinya Ustad Nash masih memiliki jiwa kemafiaan saat berada di Amerika.

Yang namanya _tabiat_ memang sulit diubah, sama seperti _Fujoshi_ yang ingin taubat tapi banyak godaan di akun _Instagram_ nya!

Sekarang bahkan Ustad Nash mengelap pentungannya dengan elap bergambar _Hello Kitty_ dengan penuh sayang, teringat jelas bahwa sapu tangan yang dia pakai saat ini adalah pemberian dari Ustad Rifa'i, guru tersayang yang dikaguminya—meski Ustad Rifa'i lebih memedulikan muridnya yang bernama Eren itu :'v

Tidak butuh waktu lama akhirnya dari kejauhan terlihat gerobak Takao, membuat Ustad Nash terburu-buru menyembunyikan sapu tangan itu di kantung celananya.

Takao berhenti menggoes sepeda gerobaknya tepat di depan posko ronda pesantren Al-Kisedai, Juki juga turun dari gerobak dengan membawa kantong kresek yang dia bawa.

"Oh, kalian sudah sampai? Cepat berbaris!" seru Ustad Nash bagai Jenderal Militer yang menyuruh anak buahnya cepat berbaris rapih, yang langsung dituruti oleh kedua anak didiknya itu.

" _Aye-aye_ , Kapten!" ucap Takao dan Juki berbarengan berbaris rapih meniru makhluk _sponge_ berwarna kuning dan bintang laut berwarna _pink_ dari _fandom_ sebelah.

"Jadi apa yang kalian persiapkan untuk ngeronda malam ini?" tanya Ustad Nash dengan wajah seseram mungkin, "Takao?"

"Saya menyiapkan banyak hal, Kapten! Mulai dari persediaan makanan untuk semalam, sarung wortel punya _Syin-chan_ jika aku kedinginan, aku juga bawa monopoli dan kartu UNO untuk kita mainkan saat bosan di malam suntuk!"

"Oh, kau cukup niat hanya untuk melakukan ronda semalam (-_-)"

"Dan ada yang lebih hebat lagi lho, tad! Apa kau ingin tahu?"

"Okay, apa itu?"

"Aku membawa peralatan bengkelku.."

"Kenapa kau membawa peralatan yang tidak berguna itu?"

"Siapa tahu ada begal yang mogok di jalan dan menyewa jasa bengkel kelilingku, Kapten!"

"Kau ingin membantu seorang begal?! Jangan bercanda!"

Ustad Nash hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakuan _absurd_ dari Takao, kemudian dia beralih pada Juki yang berada di sebelah Takao.

"Okay, jadi apa yang sudah kau persiapkan? Wahai Nak Juki.." tanya Ustad Nash yang melihat Juki mulai mengambil sesuatu dari kantong kreseknya.

"Umm, sebentar.. Selain sarung aku hanya membawa buku _lelucon_ ampuh buatanku, apa Ustad mau membacanya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Terus apa kau membawa sesuatu untuk mencegah santri kabur?"

Juki kembali mengambil sesuatu yang ada di kreseknya, Juki mengeluarkan sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna merah.

"Apa itu? (T_T)" tanya Ustad Nash.

"Ini sepatu hak berwarna merah.."

"Iya, aku tahu, maksudnya untuk apa benda itu? Dan lagi, punya siapa itu?"

"Kupikir jika ada santri kabur aku akan menimpuknya dengan sepatu ini, hak sepatunya terlihat tajam dan menyakitkan sih~ Oh iya, ini punya Mbak Momoi yang aku ambil saat dia shalat jamaah di masjid.."

"Sejak kapan gw ngajarin lu jadee maleeeng?! Okay, lupakan saja.. aku tidak peduli lagi!" Ustad Nash yang udah kesel nonjok-nonjok tembok posko ronda.

Bagai petir yang menyambar Takao menyadarinya, "Terus apa yang Ustad persiapkan untuk ronda kali ini?"

Ustad Nash langsung memperlihat pentungan jumbonya pada anak santrinya yang menatapnya horor.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan pentungan ini, kalau ada santri kabur langsung gw gebukin pake ini.." Kata Ustad Nash tanpa menyadari aura pucat kedua santrinya.

 _Sadis gilee.._ batin Takao dan Juki.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Setelah percakapan tidak berguna itu, muncul Ustad Akashi yang membawa dua kardus berukuran sedang dan meletakkannya di posko.

"Woaaaah~ Ustad Akashi bawa apa?" tanya Takao yang terkagum melihat kardus yang dibawa Ustad Akashi.

Ustad Akashi hanya terdiam dan melirik sekilas pada Takao yang berada di sampingnya, Ustad Akashi mulai membuka kardus itu—dengan Juki dan Ustad Nash yang penasaran dan mendekatinya—bagai ada cahaya keajaiban saat Ustad Akashi membuka kardusnya.

"Ini sedus gunting.." ucap Ustad Akashi yang sangat menggemari gunting itu membuat kedua santri yang melihatnya kecewa, "Kalau ada santri kabur, nanti langsung tak botakin sekalian biar kapok.."

 _Ini lagi lebih sadis, njiiiir~_ batin kedua santri itu gak kalah _jawdrop_.

"Ahahahahahaha! Kau memang hebat, Tad Akashi! Itulah yang diharapkan dari Ustad termuda yang disiplin, tidak hanya fisik namun kebotakan bisa membuat kondisi _psikis_ santri menderita agar tidak mengulangi kenakalannya!" ucap Ustad Nash.

 _Mereka memang Super Sadistik parah!_ Batin Takao dan Juki yang _jawdrop_.

"Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, kita bagi tugas yee.. Aku bakal patroli, Ustad Akashi jaga gerbang bagian barat di sini bareng saya karena di sini rawan di jadikan tempat kabur, Takao kau jaga gerbang timur dan Juki kau jaga gerbang utama yang ada di depan!"

" _Aye-aye_ , Kapten!" teriak Takao dan Juki yang langsung hormat gerak dan berhamburan pergi ke tempat yang disuruh Ustad Nash.

Dari kejauhan tanpa mereka ketahui ada seorang Ustad yang sudah berumur memperhatikan mereka dari bangunan tempat mengajar santri melalui jendela. Sebut saja dia Ustad Kagetora, anak perempuannya yang mendapat predikat Ustadzah menatap heran ayahnya yang masih bengong di jendela.

"Abi, ada apa bengong di situ? Entar ke sambet lho.."

"Nggak Riko, Abi cuma kasian sama para santri hari ini"

"Memang kenapa, Abi?"

"Hari ini yang ngeronda, matanya jelalatan semua~" seketika mengatakan itu, Ustad Akashi entah mengapa langsung menatap tajam pada Ustad Kagetora yang langsung menutup hordeng jendela seperti abis melihat setan dengan sangat syok.

 _Apa dia barusan tahu apa yang aku ucapkan?!_ Batin Ustad Kagetora miris, sementara Ustadzah Riko hanya terheran dengan tingkah Abinya yang seperti abis melihat setan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Ustad Akashi hanya terduduk di posko sendirian karena Ustad Nash yang masih patroli di sekitar pinggiran gerbang pesantren, Ustad Akashi melihat gunting tersayangnya yang berwarna merah dan dia tersenyum lembut.

Ustad Akashi kemudian mulai memainkan gunting dengan menebas angin asal-asalan sampai dia mendengar suara grasakan di semak-semak. Ustad Akashi mulai memasang kuda-kuda persis seperti _ninja_ yang menyadari adanya musuh.

Ustad Akashi mulai mngendap-ngendap ke semak-semak yang menurut _feeling_ kuatnya ada seorang santri yang mencoba kabur, di pikiran Ustad Akashi palingan itu Aomine yang mau kabur buat main ke warnet—karena Aomine selalu berusaha kabur setiap malam hari—suara grasaknya kian mendekat, Ustad Akashi bersiaga untuk melempar gunting keramatnya.

Sesuatu itu akhirnya keluar dari semak-semak dan Ustad Akashi langsung melempar gunting keramatnya dengan cepat, gunting itu tak mengenainya.

" _Meoooooong!_ " desis seekor kucing yang ketakutan ketika benda itu menancap tanah di depannya, beruntung kucing itu tidak terkena tusukan gunting keramat Ustad Akashi.

Ustad Akashi hanya menatap datar kucing yang langsung kabur itu.

 _Oh, ternyata hanya kucing.._ batin Ustad Akashi.

Kemudian Ustad Akashi kembali mendengar suara grasak dari semak-semak, tidak ingin kejadian sama terulang Ustad Akashi mendekati suara itu dengan hati-hati untuk memastikan apa itu.

Ustad Akashi akhirnya memasuki semak-semak itu, bukannya santri yang ingin kabur—Ustad Akashi malah menemui Ustad Nidji yang sedang berjalan di semak-semak dekat masjid tanpa sendal.

"Ustad Nidji, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Oh Akashi? Ini gw lagi nyari sendal gw yang ilang, gatau kemana.."

Ternyata itu Ustad Nidji yang sedang mencari sendalnya.

"Biar kubantu.." ucap Ustad Akashi yang ikutan mencari sendal Ustad Nidji.

Dengan keahlian matanya yang dapat memprediksi masa depan, Ustad Akashi sudah menebak dimana sendal Ustad Nidji berada—semua orang menyebutnya dengan sebutan _Emperor Eye_ —Ustad Akashi memeriksa bedug di masjid. Di sana terselip sendal yang _familiar_ , tentu saja itu milik Ustad Nidji. Ustad Akashi langsung mengambil sendal itu dan menghampiri Ustad Nidji yang masih mencari-cari di semak-semak.

"Ustad Nidji, nih sendalnya.."

Ustad Nidji menoleh pada Akashi, "Oh, lu nemunye dimana?"

"Terselip di bedug tadi, jadi langsung saya ambil.." ucap Ustad Akashi menunjuk bedug, "Sepertinya ada seseorang yang iseng menyembunyikannya.."

Api kemarahan muncul di sekeliling Ustad Nidji, "Kampr*t! Ini pasti kerjaan si Jaki! Awas ajha ye tuh bocah..!"

Ustad Nidji langsung memakai sendalnya, pamitan pada Ustad Akashi lalu bergegas mencari santri bandel yang telah menyembunyikan sendalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Takao dengan ngeronda malamnya di gerbang bagian timur, suasana sepi mengitari posko ronda itu dengan Takao yang sekarang ini sedang bosan karena sendirian.

"Bosan~" ucapnya yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Takao berharap ada begal yang motornya mogok agar bisnis bengkel kelilingnya tidak sia-sia.

Menggunakan kekuatan mata _Hawk Eye_ nya, Takao mampu menyadari pergerakan orang-orang di sekitarnya dalam radius 180 derajat dan secercah cahaya muncul dari kejauhan yang kemudian berhenti di tengah jalan, ini dia yang Takao tunggu! Tukang begal yang motornya mogok! Karena bosan dan penasaran Takao akhirnya menuju orang yang mengendarai motor itu.

Takao ketjewa kawan-kawan, ternyata itu bukan begal melainkan Miyaji yang terus-terusan men _stater_ motornya yang mogok.

"Bang Miyaji! Ngapain lu di situ? Mau kabur ye?!" fitnah Takao pada seniornya yang langsung kesal.

"Enak aje ye lu, gw abis manen nanas buat dijual! Gw mau nganterin nih nanas ke orang yang beli, gw juga dah dapat ijin keluar ye~" seru Miyaji yang memperlihat surat ijin keluar pada Takao.

Takao cuma nyengir bego, "Terus ini kenapa bang motornya?"

"Gak tahu nih, kayaknya mogok. Udah jelek sih nih motor.."

"Oh yaudah, pake jasa bengkel keliling gw ajha bang! Murah kok!"

"Oh ya, lu kan anak bengkel.."

Setelah itu akhirnya Takao memperbaiki motor Miyaji dengan cekatan oleh kemampuan bengkelnya, tidak butuh waktu lama hanya dalam 20 menit Takao berhasil membuat motor Miyaji hidup kembali.

Miyaji langsung membayar jasa bengkel keliling Takao seharga 15 ribu rupiah, "Makasih ye, Takao. Kadang jasa bengkel lu berguna juga. Gw pergi dulu ye, Assalamu'alaikum.."

"Walaikum'salam~"

Kali ini untuk pertama kalinya Takao merasa bangga karena jasa bengkelnya ternyata berguna.

.

.

.

.

.

Kita lihat lagi sekarang keadaan Bang Juki kita dalam ngeronda malamnya, sambil mengawasi daerah sekitar Juki melakukan kegiatan bermanfaat yaitu menulis _jokes_ di buku catatan _lelucon_ ampuhnya.

"Beruang yang Ber-uang, _Kitakore_!" ucapnya seakan mendapatkan ilham.

Juki masih menulis dengan tenang catatan _jokes_ nya, namun dengan sekejap mata petir firasat yang kuat menyambar otaknya. Juki langsung menoleh ke belakang, dia merasa ada seseorang di sana.

Matanya yang mendapat ilham dari _Eagle Eye_ , merasakan adanya seseorang di sekitarnya. Dan di _timing_ yang tepat, Juki mendengar suara-suara ghaib.

"Kuroko, kau yakin kita bisa keluar?"

"Tenang Kagami- _kun_ , kita pasti bisa melakukannya.."

"Kagami, kau penakut sekali! Apa kau ini tidak pernah kabur dari rumah?"

"Diam saja kau, _Aho_ mine!"

"Apa kau bilang, _Baka_ gami?!"

"Hah?!"

Juki melihat gundukan peci yang menyembul dari balik semak-semak karena besarnya orang-orang yang bersembunyi itu membuat mereka terlihat jelas. Dari suaranya Juki tahu siapa yang ada di balik semak-semak itu, membuat Juki memasang wajah seperti _emoticon_ ini (T_T).

Belum lagi mereka belum menyadari keberadaan Juki yang sudah di dekat mereka, dangan Aomine dan Kagami yang sedang bertengkar untuk permasalahan yang sangat tidak penting.

"Hoi~" ucap Juki tersenyum dingin kepada juniornya itu, "Kalian mau kabur ya?"

Aomine dan Kagami yang mendengar suara seniornya itu langsung _kicep_ , bagaimana bisa mereka ketahuan! Kuroko juga _kicep_ , meskipun wajahnya datar.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Kagami- _kun_ katanya masih laper jadi mau makan di Majiba dan Aomine- _kun_ mau download video * _piiip*_ , aku cuma dipaksa ikut mereka kok~" ucap Kuroko yang langsung menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya dan kabur lebih dulu dari kedua temannya yang masih _kicep_ seperti orang bodoh.

"Hoi, tunggu Kuroko! Bukannya kau ingin minum _Vanilla Shake_ juga?!"

"Kau pengkhianat, Tajju!"

Aomine dan Kagami ingin ikut kabur, namun baju mereka sudah ditahan kuat oleh Juki, membuat mereka menahan diri di sana. Juki sebagai senior yang disiplin langsung menimpuk kepala Aomine dan Kagami dengan sepatu _highheels_ Mbak Momoi yang langsung pingsan, saat mereka pingsan Juki mengikat mereka dengan tali agar tidak kabur.

Setelah beberapa saat kedua juniornya itu sadar, Juki yang menyadarinya kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"Oh kalian sudah sadar?"

"Oh tidak, kita pasti akan diintrogasi.." ucap Aomine.

Juki hanya tertawa, mengibaskan tangannya sebagai pertanda dia tidak akan mengintrogasi mereka—lagipula itu pekerjaan Ustad.

"Aku tidak akan mengintrogasi kalian, tapi—" Juki menggantung kata-katanya, "...Kalian harus mendengarkan _jokes_ yang baru saja aku buat sampai selesai~"

"TIDAAAAAKKKKK!"

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan kali ini beralih pada Ustad Nash yang sedang patroli mengelilingi gerbang sendirian, agak lega karena tidak ada tanda-tanda santri yang akan kabur. Ustad mulai memutuskan untuk kembali ke gerbang barat, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu dia mencium bau asap kebakaran.

Ustad Nash langsung berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ke tempat kejadian, melihat asap itu keluar dari gudang. Ustad Nash membuka gudang itu dan melihat Midorima, Kise, dan Murasakibara di sana.

Di pojokan gudang terlihat api yang besar dan mulai merambat ke tempat lainnya, Ustad Nash langsung panik dan menyuruh ketiga santri itu menjauh.

"Cepat keluar! Api ini berbahaya.." ucap Ustad Nash yang langsung memecahkan kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat gas pemadam kebakaran, Ustad Nash langsung menyemburkan gas itu pada api yang menyala sampai api itu hilang.

Ustad Nash tersenyum lega, begitupula dengan ketiga santri di belakangnya.

"Yey! Sudah padam!" ucap mereka semua yang ada di gudang itu kecuali Midorima.

"Aku terkejut Ustad Nash bisa memadamkan api itu _ssu_ ~" ucap Kise yang membuat Ustad Nash teringat akan sesuatu.

"Tunggu, kenapa bisa ada kebakaran di tempat ini?!" tanya Ustad Nash pada ketiga santrinya itu, mata Ustad Nash tak sengaja melirik ke bawah di sana terlihat bungkus-bungkus bergambar kembang api yang meletup-letup.

Ustad Nash sudah mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di sini, lalu menatap nyalang ketiga santri di hadapannya itu. MidoKiMura hanya bergidik ngeri, Ustad Nash mulai mengangkat pentungannya yang besar.

"Bisa-bisanya kalian bolos dari jadwal dan main kembang api di gudang, bahkan membuat tempat ini hampir kebakaran..!" Ucap Ustad Nash yang langsung menonjok perut Midorima yang langsung pingsan, melihat itu Kise langsung menjerit _alay_ bagai cewek PMS.

Sementara Murasakibara yang melihat adegan itu sudah pingsan duluan, meninggalkan Kise sendirian. Ustad Nash mendekati Kise yang terus berjalan mundur, Kise terjatuh karena menginjak gas pemadam kebakaran tanpa sengaja.

Kise memperhatikan pintu gudang yang terbuka di balik Ustad Nash.

 _Aku harus pergi dari sini-ssu!_ Jerit batin Kise.

Dalam angan-angannya Kise teringat kenangan terakhirnya bersama Midorima dan Murasakibara, membuatnya enggan meninggalkan mereka.

 _Kise-chin, ambil saja sayurnya~ tapi jangan dagingnya, atau kau kuhancurkan!_

 _Kise, Lucky Itemmu hari ini Boneka Sabrina-nodayo.. aku bukannya perhatian, hanya mengingatkanmu-nodayo.._

Kise sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk tidak kabur demi teman-temannya!

"Hukuman apa yang gw kasih buat lu ye? Hmm, kalau gak salah gw bawa _stunguns_ tadi.." ucap Ustad Nash yang mengorek kantung celananya.

Kise langsung panik sendiri membayangkan dirinya yang akan dialiri listrik cukup besar sampai kejang-kejang mengingat sadisnya Ustad Nash di hadapannya ini.

Dalam angan-angannya Kise melihat Midorima dan Murasakibara yang sedang berlari-lari di taman bunga memanggil dirinya, mengajaknya untuk pergi ke surga.

Kise sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi, hidupnya masih panjang. Kise tidak ingin mati disetrum _stunguns_ , akhirnya Kise menetapkan hatinya untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Kise langsung berguling dengan cepat dan kabur keluar gudang, "Maafkan aku _ssu_! Midorima _cchi_ ~~ Murasakibara _cchi_ ~~"

Tentu saja, Ustad Nash tidak diam saja dia langsung mengejar Kise yang kabur.

"Tunggu! Tega sekali kau meninggalkan temanmu dan kabur!" ucap Ustad Nash yang emosi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi- _ssu_! Tunggu, kenapa aku malah berdebat disaat seperti ini- _ssu_!"

"Jadilah pria sejati dan matilah!"

"Apa barusan aku mendengar kata _**mati**_ **-** _ssu_?! Ustad hanya bercanda, 'kan- _ssu_?!"

Kise berlari sampai memasuki kawasan gedung sekolah para santri, di lorong banyak santri yang menghindari perselisihan mereka. Saat itu Kasamatsu yang sedang membawa buku-buku dibuat terjatuh karena Kise yang menyenggolnya, "Hoi! Kise!" belum selesai mengomeli juniornya itu buku Kasamatsu terinjak-rinjak oleh Ustad Nash yang sedang mengejar Kise.

Kasamatsu menatap miris bukunya.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aku akan dibunuh- _ssu_!" teriak Kise yang memasuki kelas yang sedang ada kegiatan mengajar oleh Ustad Shirogane, Kise langsung berlari menuju jendela yang terbuka dan melompatinya—tidak lupa kejadian itu juga diikuti Ustad Nash.

Membuat Ustad Shirogane dan santri kebingungan.

Kise kembali ke lorong lalu berbelok ke tikungan dengan dikejar Ustad Nash yang memutar-mutar pentungannya di tangan, "Tenang saja, kata _**mati**_ itu hanya kiasan!"

"Tapi pasti tetap gak jauh-jauh dari _**bunuh**_ , 'kan- _ssu_?!"

Kise menemui tikungan lagi, tapi karena saking kencangnya berlari dia menabrak tembok sampai membuat hidungnya mimisan. Kise lalu keluar dari gedung sekolah, dan berlari tanpa arah tujuan.

Setelah 1 jam berlalu dengan kejar-kejaran itu, akhirnya kini Kise berada di belakang gedung asrama dengan terengah-rengah. Kise memegangi dadanya yang berdetak lebih kencang akibat berlari. Ustad Nash memang menakutkan sampai membuatnya berlari selama 1 jam penuh.

"Sip, sepertinya aku sudah lolos- _ssu_.. hah.. ha.."

"Apa kau butuh _Aq*a_?" ucap seseorang di belakang Kise yang memberikan sebotol _Aq*a_ dingin, Kise dengan senang hati menerimanya dan meminumnya.

"Terima kasih, aku memang sangat haus setelah berlari satu jam- _ssu_.." ucap Kise tersenyum menawan pada orang yang berada di belakang, yang memberikannya _Aq*a._

Seketika senyuman Kise pudar begitu melihat Ustad Nash yang melotot padanya, "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Kise menggelegar seraya kegelapan menjadi penghalang penglihatannya.

Sepertinya Kise melupakan kekuatan mata jelalatan Ustad Nash, _Belial Eye_.

.

.

.

.

.

Ustad Nash meletakan MidoKiMura yang sudah terikat di posko gerbang bagian barat, Ustad Akashi menatap datar hasil buruan Ustad Nash di hadapannya. Sebenarnya ketiga orang ini masih beruntung karena yang ditemui mereka adalah Ustad Nash bukan Ustad Akashi, ingatkah kalian dengan gunting keramatnya yang menakutkan?

"Apa mereka mencoba kabur?" tanya Ustad Akashi menatap Kise yang masih ribut soal kegelapan karena kepalanya diikat oleh kain hitam.

"Sebenarnya nggak, tapi karena mereka bolos dan hampir membuat bencana—jadi kutangkap saja.."

"Oh.."

Midorima dan Murasakibara yang pingsan akhirnya tersadar dengan keadaan linglung, mereka menengok ke kiri dan kanan seperti orang yang hilang ingatan.

"Lho? Ini dimana?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Kita dimana- _nodayo_?" tanya Midorima.

"Huwaaaaaaaa! Gelap- _ssu_! Ini dimana- _ssu_?! Aku gak bisa lihat- _ssu_!"

"Kise- _chin_ , apa kau baik-baik saja~?"

"Kau seperti orang kesurupan- _nodayo_.."

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul Takao dari kejauhan yang menggoes gerobaknya, setelah sampai dia mengerem. Alisnya terangkat begitu melihat Midorima yang tertangkap, padahal Takao kemari untuk melapor keadaan gerbang bagian timur pada Kapten.

"Lho? Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini? Kenapa Syin - _chan_ terikat begitu~?"

"Aku tidak ingat- _nodayo_ , saat sadar aku sudah diikat dan berada di sini.."

"Dia main kembang api di gudang.." jawab Ustad Nash.

"Eh?! Syin- _chan_ , memangnya kau anak SD? Ahahahaha!"

"Diam kau, _Baka_ o!"

Takao kemudian melakukan gerakan hormat gerak pada kedua Ustad Di hadapannya, "Lapor Kapten! Keadaan gerbang bagian timur aman terkendali.."

"Oh baguslah kalau begitu.." Ucap Ustad Akashi.

"..dan mau tau gak, Kapten?"

"Apa?" tanya Ustad Nash.

"Jasa bengkel kelilingku akhirnya berguna juga, lho~"

"Kau membantu begal?!"

"Bukan~ Itu Bang Miyaji yang motornya mogok~"

Ustad Nash bernafas lega, untungnya santrinya yang _sedeng_ ini tidak membantu seorang begal.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul juga Juki dengan menarik tali yang diikatkan pada kedua santri, hasil berburunya saat ini. Dengan membaca _Jokes_ garingnya yang di dengar oleh Aomine dan Kagami yang sudah _mavok_.

"Onta apa yang tertib lalu lintas?" tanya Juki pada kedua santri itu.

"Onta bodoh.." Jawab Kagami yang masih bertahan.

"Salah! Yang benar, _Onta-makan lampu merah_.. Aahahhahahaha, lucu bukan?"

 _Garing!_ Batin semua orang yang mendengar lelucon Juki.

Juki beralih melihat semua orang yang sudah berkumpul di posko, "Assalamu'alaikum!"

"Walaikum'salam.." jawab semua yang ada di sana.

"Lapor Kapten! Saya menangkap Kagami yang ingin kabur untuk makan di Majiba dan Aomine yang ingin ke warnet untuk dawnload b*kep.." Juki yang juga melakukan salam hormat gerak.

"Apa?! jadi kamu belum taubat ya, Aomine?! Malah makin parah!" omel Ustad Nash.

Sekarang semua hasil tangkapan mereka sudah berkumpul, tiba-tiba suasana _horror_ mengelilingi sekujur tubuh santri yang tertangkap. Dengan Ustad dan dua santri yang menatap mereka sadis.

"Kalian hanya memiliki dua pilihan. Yang pertama, pasrah dengan hukuman yang kami berikan? Atau—" Ustad Akashi menggantungkan kalimatnya, ".. _ **mati**_?" ucap Ustad Akashi yang mulai memainkan guntingnya. _Snip~ snip~_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Malam itu menjadi malam yang cukup panjang bagi santri yang tertangkap.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

"Eh, Kuroko? Dimana Kagami?" tanya Furihata pada Kuroko yang baru saja pulang setelah pergi ke Majiba membeli _Vanilla Milk Shake_.

"Entahlah.." jawab Kuroko sekenanya sambil membuka bungkus _Vanilla Milk Shake_ nya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Sungguh malam yang indah :')**_

 _ **Jangan lupa fav, follow, and commentnya ya readerstachi tersayang~**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Judul : Pesantren Al-Kisedai**_

 _ **Chapter : 11**_

 _ **Genre : , humor, absurd, parody, dll :v**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dinistakan :v**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Assalamualaikum wr wb**_

 _ **Ini chapter 11 nye :v**_

 _ **Ada yang merindukan kyuu? Mau kyuu peluk?**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Judul : Kise Ngefans Bowo**_

Entah kapan peristiwa itu terjadi. Seorang manusia kuning bernyanyi riang seorang diri di dalam kamar mandi. Sembari bermandikan percikan air dari gayung. Suaranya yang cempreng dan luar biasa mengganggu itu bagai suara kaset rusak. Beruntung manusia yang berada di dekat kamar mandi itu gendang telingahnya tidak pecah.

"Tetew~ tetew~" nyanyi manusia kuning itu sambil joget-joget ala anak _micin_.

 _ **Brak! Brak!**_

"Woy, Kise! Buruan mandinya, lama banget lu!" teriak Kasamatsu di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan membawa handuk di lehernya dan menenteng baskom yang berisi peralatan mandinya.

Suara gedoran pintu dan omelan seniornya mengintrupsi manusia kuning yang mematikan keran air, "Sebentar Kasamatsu- _senpai_ ~ aku kan belum pake sunblock- _ssu.._ "

"Yaelah, pake sunblock segala! Lu laki, 'kan?"

"Aku LAKI- _ssu_!" ucap Kise yang membuka pintu kamar mandi setelah selesai dengan urusannya, yang terlihat olehnya adalah wajah Kasamatsu yang sudah murka membuat Kise _kicep_ di tempat. "Kau bisa memakai kamar mandinya sekarang, _senpai_.."

Begitu Kasamatsu masuk kamar mandi, Kise langsung _ngacir_ kabur. Hari ini sebenarnya adalah hari _special_ bagi Kise.

Kenapa kau tanya? Karena hari ini adalah hari _**meet and greet**_ _ **Bowo**_. Manusia yang diagung-agungkan _kid jaman now_ , termasuk bocah _alay_ seperti Kise.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback mode on***_

 _Beberapa hari yang lalu kedua kakak perempuan Kise datang menjenguk, kebetulan saat itu kedua Kakaknya adalah_ _ **TikTokers**_ _. Mereka mengajak Kise untuk melakukan joget viral dengan lagu Teteeew~ sebagai bocah micin plus alay, tentu saja Kise tidak menolak._

 _Dan melakukan jogetan_ _ **lucknuts**_ _dan_ _ **ambigay**_ _itu (-_-")_

 _Saat meminjam smartphone salah satu kakaknya, disaat itulah Kise melihat Bowo. Kise terkejut saat melihat follower Bowo yang sangat banyak mengalahkan artis._

" _Wow~" kagum Kise._

 _Padahal kalau diperhatikan wajah Bowo biasa saja, udah gitu pake behel warnanya biru. Karena penasaran Kise melihat-lihat videonya Bowo lebih jauh, sulit dipercaya, Kise demen liatnya—sejenis anak alay sih ya—hanya melakukan hal yang sangat tidak berguna Bowo menjadi terkenal._

 _Padahal buat jadi model saja Kise harus rela repot-repot merawat wajahnya, bahkan rajin ngegym dan gak makan makanan berminyak biar badannya sixpack untuk menarik fangirlsnya di seluruh dunia._

 _Betapa_ _ **kerad**_ _sekali si Bowo ini._

 _Setelah itu, Kise yang ngefans mulai ngestalking Bowo di Internet saat hari libur pesantren. Kise biasanya pulang ke rumah, dengan bermodalkan smartphone cadangan akhirnya Kise memiliki akun TikToknya sendiri. Kise sudah banyak membuat video melet-melet alay beberapa detik, lalu menguploadnya._

 _Untungnya Kise memiliki muka ganteng jadi langsung viral di kalangan cewek-cewek terutama fangirlsnya, mungkin kalo jelek akunnya bakal di blok karena dikira teroris. Bosan dengan TikTok akhirnya Kise membuka Facebooknya._

 _Kise sangat terkejut dengan status teman Facebooknya yang membawa-bawa nama Bowo. Kira-kira begini statusnya.._

 _ **Li44 Li44**_

 _ **BOWO ORANG MANASIH? KOK GANTENG BANGET YA GAK KAYA LAKI2 INDONESIA! AKU RELA DIUSIR DARI RUMAH ASALKAN PERAWANKU PECAH SAMA DIA :* SEMOGA BOWO MEMBACANYA :***_

 _ **#BOWOSAYANG #ISTRIBOWO**_

 _ **Like 1.084 Comment 1.095**_

 _ **Yog4 F4j4r R1zk1**_

 _ **Tiada tuhan selain Bowo :***_

 _ **Like 22 Comment 2**_

 _ **Robinsesar Artng**_

 _ **Terus berjuang kak bowo :* walaupun item setidaknya dia berbakat di tiktok dan di idami. Jadi ngefans sama dia,yg benci mungkin otaknya udah tol0l ga bisa liat mana yg ganteng dan mana yg jelek!**_

 _ **Like 50.000 Comment 36.000**_

 _ **l3l_l4Y4 l-ll_lT4/l/**_

 _ **4ku rel4 menju4l ibuku demi bertemu deng4n Bowooo 3**_

 _ **Like 205 Comment 37**_

 _ **Arah Ziarah**_

 _ **#TEAMBOWO MANA SUARANYA 3**_

 _ **Bikin agama baru yuk! Kak bowo jadi tuhannya, aku jadi nabii nya kalian jadi umatt nya 3**_

 _ **#bowofans**_

 _ **Like 100.000 Comment 1.000.000**_

 _Dan masih banyak lagi. Ada yang ngaku jual Ibunya, ngaku dihamilin Bowo, bahkan ada yang berniat membuat sekte agama sesat Bowo._

" _Wow~" Lagi Kise kagum, bukannya jijik nih anak malah makin ngefans._

 _Viralnya anak SMP itu akhirnya ada pengumumkan bahwa dia akan melakukan Meet and Greet bersama para Fansnya, tentu saja Kise ingin datang untuk meminta foto bareng dengan Bowoqu. Siapa tahu Kise bakal ikutan viral._

 _Sayangnya, hari itu tepat di hari sibuk mondok. Kise tidak bisa membuat alasan untuk datang ke Meet and Greetnya Bowo._

 _Bagaimana ini?_

 _ **Flashback Mode End***_

.

.

.

.

.

"Aha! Aku punya ide- _ssu_!" ucap Kise bagai ada lampu penerang di atasnya, tanpa menunggu lama akhirnya Kise _ngacir_ lagi ke tempat tujuan sesuai idenya.

Seperti biasa yang muncul duluan di benaknya adalah pemuda hijau yang berkacamata itu akan membantunya kabur dari pesantren, dengan kepintarannya Midorima pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Kise mengetuk pintu kamarnya Midorima seraya mengucapkan salam, tidak butuh waktu lama keluarlah boneka tangan berbentuk katak dari pintu. Boneka itu bergerak-gerak seperti bicara, "Ada apa- _nodayo_? Hari ini aku harus berhati-hati dengan Gemini karena dia akan merusak kacamataku- _nodayo.._ Jadi menjauhlah dariku- _nodayo_!" tanya Midorima tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya hanya tangannya yang bergerak-gerak seakan boneka katak itu yang bicara.

"Midorima _cchi_! Bisakah kau membantuku- _ssu_?"

"Huh~ untuk apa aku membantumu- _nodayo_? Memang kau punya urusan apa- _nodayo_? I—ini bu—bukan berarti aku peduli, lho!" ucap Midorima di balik pintu.

"Bisakah kau membantuku keluar sebentar dari pesantren ini- _ssu_? Aku ingin pergi ke acara Meet and Greet- _ssu_!" ucap Kise menggebu-gebu.

"Acara apa itu- _nodayo_? artis?"

"Bisa dibilang sejenis itu- _ssu_.."

"Seperti apa dia- _nodayo_?" tanya Midorima penasaran, siapa tahu yang ingin ditemui Kise adalah Roy Kiyoshi. Jika itu benar maka Midorima rela membantunya, saat bertemu Roy Kiyoshi Midorima akan menanyai masa depannya—seperti, apa istriku akan cantik di masa depan?—yah, begitulah pokoknya.

"Tunggu sebentar, kalau tidak salah aku punya fotonya- _ssu_.." ucap Kise yang membuka pecinya untuk mengambil foto Bowo yang dia letakan di sana, ketombei Kise ada yang sedikit mengenai wajah dari foto Bowo yang Kise elap dengan bajunya.

"Nih.." Kise memberikan foto itu pada mulut boneka katak yang digunakan Midorima, foto itu dibawa masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

 _ **Brak! Brok! Gedebak! Gedebuk!**_

Terdengar suara seseorang terjatuh dan barang-barang berjatuhan di dalam membuat Kise bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Midorima.

 _ **Klang! Kreeeek! Gyaaaaaaaa!**_

"Mi—midorima _cchi_?! Kau baik-baik saja- _ssu_?" teriak Kise mengkhawatirkan keadaaan temannya itu hingga muncul boneka katak Midorima yang membawa foto Bowo di mulutnya, Kise mengambil foto itu kembali.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu- _nodayo_.. Kacamataku rusak jadi harus pergi ke optik dulu—" ucap Midorima yang menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan Kise yang masih setia menunggu, "—err.. sebaiknya jangan kau perlihat foto itu pada orang lain- _nodayo_! Aku serius- _nodayo_!" ucap Midorima yang langsung membawa boneka tangan kataknya ke dalam dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Kise hanya menatap polos tak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

Kise yang _galau_ hanya bisa pasrah, dia berjalan dengan tak semangat di halaman belakang Pesantren. Kise terduduk di rerumputan dekat pohon Mangga, dia menghela nafas frustasi.

Kise menatap kembali foto Bowo di tangannya, dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Bowo. Saking sedihnya pertahanan Kise sebagai LAKI SEJATI runtuh, butiran air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya lalu terjatuh tepat mengenai foto Bowo.

"Huwaaaaaaaa~ aku juga mau ketemu Bowo- _ssu_!" rengeknya sambil memeluk foto Bowo penuh sayang.

Yah, gak usah ampe segitunya juga kali Kise (-_-")

"Lu kenapa Kise, nangis gitu?" tanya seseorang, Kise terkejut akan suara itu dia mencari ke kiri-kanan tapi tak ada siapapun, ataukah... Bowo yang bicara dengannya?!

"Bowo! Apa kau bisa mendengar hamba?!" tanya Kise pada foto yang dia pegang.

"Gw di atas lu, Kise Kampr*t!" jawab suara itu yang membuat Kise mendongak ke atas, ternyata ada Aomine di atas pohon Mangga sambil makan _Recheess_. Bungkus _Recheess_ itu kemudian di lempar ke muka Kise.

"Aomine _cchi_ jahat- _ssu_!" hujat Kise pada Aomine.

"Maap, mau gw lempar ke tempat sampah tapi kejauhan.." alasan Aomine gak berfaedah.

"Kan bisa turun dulu, terus buang sendiri- _ssu_! Lagian kenapa makannya pake di atas situ sih- _ssu_!" Kise gak mau kalah.

"Yaudah nih gw turun.." Ucap Aomine yang sudah menggunakan ancang-ancang melompat lalu Aomine menatap ke bawah ternyata jauh lebih tinggi dari yang dia duga, "Kise, bisa lu bantuin gw?"

"Apaan tuh- _ssu_! Bisa naik tapi gak bisa turun sendiri- _ssu_?!"

"Okeh! Gw akan melompat, ntar lu tangkep ya.."

"Siapa bilang aku mau bantuin- _ssu_!"

"Gw lompat!"

"Tung—"

 _ **Brak**_ **!**

Akhirnya tubuh besar Aomine menindih Kise dengan posisi yang _ambigay_ dan bisa bikin _fujoshi_ teriak-teriak gak jelas.

"Aomine _cchi_... ini sakit- _ssu_ ~ kamu..."

"Kise..."

Mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam, seakan waktu terhenti seketika. Kise menyentuh dada bidang Aomine dan meremas bajunya, lalu—

"Berat - _ssu_!"

"Oh iya, makasih ye udah nyelamatin hidup gw.." ucap Aomine yang bangkit dari posisi _Ambigay_ lalu terduduk juga di rerumputan, "Daripada itu, apa ada yang terjadi? Sampai lu nangis kejer begitu?"

Kise kembali terduduk, "Sebenarnya hari ini ada Meet and Greetnya Bowo, tapi aku tak bisa keluar dari sini- _ssu_.. _huhu.._ " ucap Kise sedih.

"Oh, ngerti deh gw sekarang.." ucap Aomine lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Kise, "Tapi dia akan mengerti kok, dimanapun lu berada dia akan tetep sayang sama lo, jadi lo ga usah sedih lagi.. kan ada gw, yang masih setia nemenin lo.." ucap Aomine yang membuat hati kecil Kise berbunga-bunga.

"Aomine _cchi_ ~ jadi kamu mau mengisi hati kecilku yang masih kosong dengan cinta- _ssu_?"

Mendengar ucapan Kise yang otaknya mulai _sengklek_ membuat Aomine memutar bola matanya malas, "Yah, gak kayak gitu juga Kise! Maksudnya kan kita teman, jadi kalau lu sedih lu bisa curhat ke gw.."

"Aaaaah~ baik banget sih Aomine _cchi_ ~ jadi sayaaaaaan—mmp!" Aomine menyumpal mulut Kise dengan daun pohon mangga agar tak mengucapkan kata-kata yang bikin dia jijik.

" _Please,_ jangan ngomong itu! ntar rating _fict_ ini akan berubah.." Aomine yang sudah mulai kesal dengan ke _alay_ an Kise, "Lagian Bowo itu siapa seh?!"

"HAH?! Aomine _cchi_ gatau Bowo- _ssu_?!" tanya Kise yang sudah mengeluarkan daun pohon mangga dari mulutnya, "Dia ini bocah ganteng yang lagi _viral_ banget- _ssu_! Nih fotonya.." ucap Kise yang menunjukkan foto Bowo yang dia simpan.

Aomine yang melihat fotonya merasakan kekesalan yang membara, tapi mencoba menahannya. Dalam benaknya Aomine berpikir.. _Lha? Ganteng apanya nih anak, masih gantengan gw kemana-mana~ kayaknya nih bocah kuning matanya minus 20k kali yee?_

"Ganteng, 'kan- _ssu_?" tanya Kise yang tersenyum-senyum pada Aomine.

"Serah lu dah~" ucap Aomine masa bodo dengan ke- _absurd-_ an teman kuningnya itu, "Kalau lu pengen ketemu dia kenapa gak pergi ajha.."

"Itu masalahnya- _ssu_ ~ gak semudah itu, apalagi minta ijinnya ke Tad Akashi _cchi_ , bisa mati aku- _ssu_.."

"Kalau gitu kita kabur ajha, kebetulan aku juga ingin kabur.."

"Benarkah- _ssu_? Tapi kenapa- _ssu_?"

"Alasannya karena Mai- _chan_ datang ke Indonesia buat _syuting_ film horor-erotis judulnya _Hantu Tanah Ngusir_ , hari ini dia akan sampai di bandara! Aku harus minta tanda tangannya!"

"Jadi itu masalahnya- _ssu_? (-_-) tapi, bagaimana melakukannya- _ssu_?"

"Tenang saja, aku punya rencana" seru Aomine menggosok hidungnya sok keren.

.

.

.

.

.

Di balik tembok kantin yang putih mulus, Aomine dan Kise mengintip Mitobe dan Koga yang sedang mengangkat banyak kotak takjil yang mereka buat. Biasalah, mereka mendapat orderan besar dari pemilik pesantren ini yakni Ustad Akashi Mazhami yang mengadakan pengajian di kampung sebelah.

Mitobe dan Koga biasanya menggunakan jasa antar gerobak Takao untuk mengantar orderannya, kini mereka sedang menunggu pria bersurai belah tengah itu yang tak kunjung datang.

Kise yang penasaran dengan rencana Aomine mulai berbisik, "Apa yang kita lakukan di sini- _ssu_?"

"Ini adalah rencana gw, Kise.." ucap Aomine tersenyum jahat, melihat ada Takao yang berlari ke arah kantin membuat Aomine bersembunyi di balik tembok, Kise yang belum mengerti situasi malah kebingungan—yang kemudian ditarik Aomine untuk bersembunyi.

"Okay, permainan baru saja dimulai.." ucap Aomine.

Takao memasuki kawasan kantin, menemui Mitobe dan Koganei dengan terengah-engah. Mitobe hanya melebarkan telapak tangannya pada Takao, "Mitobe bilang, _apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi Takao_?" ucap Koga yang menerjemahkan bahasa tubuh Mitobe.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tak bisa mengantar takjilnya!" ucap Takao yang melihat Mitobe berkedip dua kali, "Mitobe bilang, _APAAA?!_ " ucap Koga kembali menerjemahkan bahasa tubuh Mitobe.

"Rantai sepedaku putus.." ujar Takao yang ditanggapi dengan Mitobe yang meminum segelas teh hangat, "Mitobe bilang, _Waah ini hal yang gawat!_ " kembali Koga berucap menerjemahkan bahasa tubuh Mitobe.

"Entah bagaimana, peralatan bengkelku juga hilang!" ucap Takao histeris dengan Mitobe yang menggunakan _headset_ di telingahnya, "Mitobe bilang, _Oh.._ " ucap Koga.

"Hanya itu saja reaksinya pada peralatan bengkelku?!" ujar Takao tak terima.

Sementara di balik tembok kantin terdapat AoKi sedang berdebat, bukan berdebat tentang _Chitoge_ atau _Onodera_ dari _fandom_ sebelah—tapi berdebat tentang rencana mereka.

"Aomine _cchi_ , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi- _ssu_? Kenapa rantai sepeda Takao _cchi_ putus- _ssu_?"

"Huh~ itu benar, aku yang memotong rantai sepedanya.. ahahaha!" ngaku Aomine dengan tertawa jahat.

"Jadi Aomine _cchi_ juga yang menghilangkan peralatan bengkelnya- _ssu_?!"

Aomine langsung berwajah datar, "Nggak, kalau itu gw gatau.."

"Reaksimu pada peralatan bengkel Takao _cchi_ sangat jahat- _ssu_!"

"Yang lebih penting, Kise.." seru Aomine mulai serius dengan kembali mengintip ke dalam kantin dengan diikuti Kise, "Rencananya gw bakal memakai alasan takjil itu untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Saat mereka sibuk memikirkan bagaimana mengantar pesanan itu, kita berdua akan datang sebagai pahlawan yang akan mengantarnya.."

"Tapi memangnya Aomine _cchi_ punya kendaraan- _ssu_?"

Aomine menunjukkan kunci motor dari kantung bajunya, "Ada. ini motor punya Bang Waka, gw ambil kuncinya diem-diem pas dia lagi mandi.."

"Aomine _cchi_! Itu namanya mencuri- _ssu_!"

"Nggak kok, kan udah gw tinggalin surat cinta buat dia~ ini namanya minjem—"

"Aomine _cchi_ , kau terlambat- _ssu_.. Bang Koga mulai mengorder _gurabu_ berjaket hijau.."

" _What?!_ "

Aomine melihat Koga di dalam sana sudah menggunakan _smartphone_ nya untuk menekan tombol _pesan_ dengan gerakan yang entah kenapa terlihat _slowmotion_ di mata Aomine dan Kise, dengan gerakan yang entah kenapa juga terasa _slowmotion_ Aomine dan Kise masuk ke dalam kantin dengan tangan terangkat yang seperti ingin menghentikan Koga yang ingin menekan tombol _pesan_.

"TIDAAAAAAK!" teriak AoKi mulai _lebay_.

"Kenapa dengan kalian?" pertanyaan Koga menghentikan _scene_ _slowmotion_ yang dibayangkan Aomine dan Kise, membuat pasangan AoKi _kicep_ di tempat.

Aomine hanya menggaruk belakang lehernya sedang berpikir untuk mencari alasan, "Nggak, ini tadi Kise mau kentut di celana.."

"Eh?! Kenapa aku- _ssu_?!"

Aomine mengabaikan Kise yang menggerutu atas tuduhan _absurd_ yang dilakukannya, "Oh iya, sepertinya kalian kesulitan ada apa ini?" tanya Aomine pura-pura gak tahu.

"Aomine _cchi_ jahat- _ssu_! Huwaaaaaaaaahuhu~" tangisan Kise yang menggelegar hanya diabaikan oleh orang-orang yang ada di sana karena mengurusi manusia kuning yang cengeng itu akan merepotkan, lu bayangin ajha setiap Kise menangis ditanya maunya apa—Kise menjawab _Aku ingin pelukan Kurokocchi-ssu.._ —gimana orang gak _ilfeel_ coba? Apalagi Kurokonya.. :'v

"Iya nih, rantai sepeda Takao putus jadi gak bisa ngantar takjilnya. Makanya, kita mau pake _gurabu_ berjaket hijau.." jelas Koga pada Aomine.

"Oh, kalau gitu gw ajha yang ngantarin bang.." tawar Aomine menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tumben sekali, jangan mengambil pekerjaan jasa antarku dong~ atau jangan-jangan kau yang memotong rantai sepedaku?" ucap Takao menatap Aomine curiga dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Ng—nggaklah! Si—siapa tahu yang merusaknya _Nigou_ , anjing penjaga itu suka pipis di gerobak lu, 'kan?" jawab Aomine gugup dengan memfitnah seekor anjing, "Yaudahlah, pokoknya aku niat bantuin nih. Iya, 'kan Kise? Kise?" Aomine mencari-cari Kise yang masih mengeluarkan air mata dipojokan karena difitnah kentut, "Yaelah, masih ngambek tuh bocah kuning~"

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Aomine dan Kise sudah berada di parkiran Pesantren Al-Kisedai dengan membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk kotak takjil, mereka akan menggunakan alasan itu agar bisa pergi _coret—_ kencan berdua— _coret_ keluar untuk menghadiri acara mereka masing-masing.

Aomine mulai menaiki motor metiknya meletakkan kotak takjil di depan, lalu mulai mengegas motornya supaya hidup—tidak lupa juga untuk memakai helm—sedangkan Kise udah _nangkring_ di belakang juga menggunakan helm yang dia pinjam di pos satpam sekalian minta ijin keluar.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Aomine mulai menjalankan motornya keluar gerbang Pesantren. Kise melihat kertas kecil yang tertulis catatan alamat dari pesanan takjil, sebenarnya tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Setelah keluar dari Jl. Marga Guna I, mereka akan menemui jalan besar lalu belok kanan jalan lurus sekitar 7 km. Habis itu akan ditemui Jl. Hj Kaori Miyazono, di situlah ada masjid yang sedang dilaksanakan pengajian dengan Ustad Mazhami.

Mereka sudah keluar dari jalan Marga Guna I, Aomine berbelok ke arah kanan seperti dugaan Kise. Di jalan mata Kise melihat sesuatu yang menarik lalu dia menepuk punggung Aomine untuk mendapatkan perhatian, bikin Aomine kezeeel.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Aomine.

"Lihat itu- _ssu_!" tunjuk Kise pada tukang martabak.

"Apaan? Lu mau makan martabak?"

"Bukan Aomine _cchi_! Di atas tukang martabaknya- _ssu_.." perkataan Kise membuat Aomine melihat ke atas sesuai arahan Kise, terpampang jelas di sana ada papan _reklame_ foto Kise memegang Handphone Sumsang Galaxy 3456 untuk promosi saat dia masih jadi model dulu—bikin Aomine makin kezeeeel.

"Bodo Kise! Bo-do-a-mat!" ucap Aomine kezel, dia juga udah tahu kok dulu Kise terkenal _and_ dia ganteng.

Akhirnya petualangan AoKi pun di mulai setelah _jeda_ ini..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nantikan di Chapter selanjutnya :)

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

Wakamatsu Khaerul yang baru saja selesai mandi melihat sepucuk surat _cinta_ di atas lemari dimana dia menaruh kunci motornya, Wakamatsu membaca surat itu.

Kira-kira begini isi suratnya..

 _ **Untuk Wakamatsu Khaerul yang aku cintai:**_

 _ **Oiii~ Waka gw minjem bentar motor lu yeee! Ntar pas balik gw beliin Beng Beng Share It dech.. ;)**_

 _ **Tertanda sayang dari Aomine Dzaqi yang item manis tapi asli genteng buangeeets :***_

Wakamatsu terdiam beberapa saat, tangannya meremuk-remukkan surat dari Aomine dengan penuh amarah yang ditahannya.

"AOMINEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Selanjutnya apakah Kise berhasil bertemu dengan Bowoqu? Bagaimana nasib Aomine? Tahu dah, yang penting jangan lupa vote, fav, and follow kyuu!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Judul : Pesantren Al-Kisedai**_

 _ **Chapter : 12**_

 _ **Genre : humor, absurd, parody, dll.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam chara untuk dinistakan :v**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Assalamu'alaikum wr wb**_

 _ **Ini chapter 12nya gaess~ Ada yang merindukan Kyuu? Ingin Kyuu peluk? :'D**_

 _ **Maafkan Kyuu yang kelamaan hibernasi, idup kyuu itu punya banyak permasalahan meski kyuu sering sekali terpaku zona nyaman~ gak tahu kenapa? Orang jahat banget sama aku..huhu~ /sok tersiksa padahal cuma mager/**_

 _ **Intinya udah jadi semakin tua itu melelahkan ternyata, namun kyuu akan tetap bertahan njay~ :'v**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Laju motor yang dikendarai Aomine terhenti di sekitar tempat paling hits sejakarta, tak salah lagi itu adalah kota tua. Bangunan tua ada dimana-mana, manusia yang berpura-pura menjadi patung juga turut berjalan-jalan, tak hanya itu banyak delman juga sepeda ontel mengelilingi jalanan. Pokoknya semuanya serba tua :v

Sudah 10 detik berlalu, Kise masih anteng duduk di atas motor bersama Aomine yang kezel karena sahabat kuningnya masih saja nangkring di atas motornya. Padahal tempat tujuan Kise sudah ada di depan mata.

"Lo ngapain masih nangkring, Kise kampret?"

"Emang kenapa sih Aomine _cchi_?"

"Udah nyampe, dan lepaskan tangan _nackal_ Lo yang memeluk pinggang gw, seriusan gw jijik dan pengen banget nampol Lo, orang ngira kita pasangan _hvmv_ di jalan tadi.." ucap Aomine yang merasa dirinya masih _hetero_.

Kise turun dari motor yang di kendarai Aomine, "Yaudah Kis, gw mau ke acara syuting hantu tanah ngusir dulu yee.." ucap Aomine yang langsung ngacir entah kemana.

Sementara Kise sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian sambil melihat sekeliling dengan kebingungan, persis anak ilang. Kise melihat pada penjual kerak telor yang sedang menabur tanah kuburan, udah gitu doang Kise gak peduli.

Tak butuh waktu lama Kise melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul kayak ikan sarden, atau lebih tepat seperti pelajar puber yang pengen tawuran karena tampang mereka terlihat bodoh / **ditabokfansbowo** /

Tanpa pikir panjang karena yakin kumpulan orang yang wajahnya gak jelas seperti _henohenomoheji_ itu merupakan acara _meet and greet_ Bowo, maka Kise ikut arus pada kumpulan orang-orang _henohenomoheji_ itu. salah satu cewek berkerudung _henohenomoheji-san_ —yah, kita sebut saja _henoji-chan_ karena _henohenomoheji-san_ itu terlalu panjang—melihat Kise dengan tatapan intimidasi seakan sadar akan sesuatu yang yang janggal saat melihat ketampanan wajah Kise.

 _Henoji-chan_ yang mendapat tatapan balik Kise tersipu malu, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar ponselnya yang terdapat wajah yang sama dengan Kise. _Henoji-chan_ akhirnya menyadari bahwa orang yang dilihatnya adalah mantan model tamvan terkenal beberapa tahun lalu yang sedang _break_.

"ADA KISE ROSYAZAN, MANTEMAN!" teriak _Henoji-chan_ gak slow, bikin keributan sehingga kumpulan _henohenomoheji_ melihat ke arah Kise.

Wajah Kise memucat menyadari firasat buruk yang akan terjadi, benar saja kumpulan _henohenomoheji_ langsung mengejar Kise yang _refleks_ ikutan lari. _Please_ , Kise gak mau diperkaos kumpulan _henohenomoheji_ yang wajahnya hanyalah kumpulan tulisan _hiragana_ sehingga membentuk wajah simple yang tak elit.

"WAAAAH~ Kenapa aku dikejar- _ssu_?! Aku tahu, aku ganteng dan kalian ingin memilikiku, tapi aku hanya milik Kuroko _cchi_ - _ssu_! Aku hanya mencintai Kuroko _cchi_ meskipun dia tak peduli padaku- _ssu_! Huwaaaaa~" ucap Kise yang merana ketika menyadari tak dinotis Kuroko.

.

.

Di Pondok, Kuroko yang sedang menyirami kaktusnya langsung batuk-batuk serak, "Aku merasakan sesuatu yang _ambigay_.." ucapnya.

.

.

Setelah berlari mengarungi kota tua, akhirnya Kise berakhir di sebuah tempat yang entah apa namanya Kise tak tahu, soalnya Kise anak Pondok Labu (?). Seseorang menyenggol tubuh Kise yang sudah lemah tak berdaya, "Woy! Hati-hati dong- _ssu_!" Kise _esmosi_ akan perlakuan tak sopan si penabrak.

Orang yang terlihat seperti anak SMP itu berbalik, dia menggunakan _sunglasses_ seperti _Madao_ dari _fandom_ sebelah. Kise terkejut melihat manusia yang hitam eksotis di depannya, mata Kise berbinar-binar melihat orang tersebut. Benar dia adalah _**Ma**_ _ru de_ _ **DA**_ _me na_ _ **O**_ _ssan_ alias **Madao—** tunggu sebentar kayaknya Kyuu-san salah fandom—benar dia adalah bowo bukan Madao.

"Bo—bowo- _kyuuun_?" sebut Kise ala _vvibu_ aroma bawang busuk untuk memastikan anak SMP di depannya benaran idola yang sejak tadi dia tunggu, yaitu _bowoque_.

"Mzz, siapa ya?" tanya Bowo pada Kise yang mengira bahwa Kise adalah _pedo_ yang ingin menculiknya, kan seram.

" _Kyaaaaaaaaa!_ Ini benaran Bowo- _ssu_?! Aku senang sekali- _ssu_!" ucap Kise ber- _fanboy_ -ingan.

Bowo jadi _ilfil_ , "Ewwh~"

Kise langsung sok akrab menggenggam tangan bowo, "Aku fans beratmu- _ssu_!" ucap Kise yang kemudian mengeluar tongsis dan ponselnya untuk _selfie_ dengan Bowo.

 _ **Cekrek!**_

 _ **Cekrek!**_

 _ **Cekrek!**_

 _Selfie_ mereka berdua yang sebenarnya yang narsis hanya Kise, karena Bowo masih kalem ajha akan keanehan makhluk kuning yang baru saja di temuinnya ini. Sebenarnya _ilfil_ dan pengen banget menjauh dari _fans_ fanatiknya yang agak error itu. Padahal, saat _meet and greet_ tadi semua orang kecewa dengan tampangnya. Meski _ilfil_ akan keanehan Kise, Bowo juga tersentuh karena Kise menerima Bowo apa adanya.

"Bo—boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu- _ssu_?" tanya Kise yang mengeluar selembar foto Bowo yang selalu setia terselip di pecinya.

"Bolehlah~" ucap Bowo yang sudah bersiap dengan pulpen entah sejak kapan, akhirnya Kise mendapatkan tanda tangan gratis Bowo tanpa harus bayar 200 ribu seperti _henohenomoheji_ yang lain.

Setelah puas berbincang dengan sang idola, akhirnya mereka berpisah karena hari sudah sore dan Bowo yang masih pelajar harus pulang untuk mengerjakan PRnya. Kise berjalan kegirangan sambil lompat-lompat, Kise berbelok ke arah kanan dan menemui manusia _familiar_ yang sedang tergeletak di trotoar tak berdaya.

"AAAAH~! Sialan!" umpat orang itu sambil minum-minum sebuah botol seperti preman pasar yang lagi menikmati oplosan.

 _ **Glek~ glek~ glek~**_

Kise memandangnya dengan wajah malas melihat orang yang dikenalnya terlihat menyedihkan, ya itu adalah Aomine :v

"Aomine _cchi_ , kamu kan masih 17 tahun, gak boleh minum alkohol- _ssu_! Itu dosyaaah- _ssu_!" omel Kise kayak emak-emak rempong.

"Apaan dah lu, Kis! Ini bukan minuman keras, baca dulu dong mereknya.." tunjuk Aomine sebuah botol pada Kise yang warna tutup botolnya berwarna hijau dan gambarnya yang terlihat sebuah 3 kaki yang menyatu, "Noh, tulisannya _larutan cap kaki tiga_.. ini sehat, gak tahu apa gw lagi panas dalam?!"

"Perasaan tadi Aomine _cchi_ sehat-sehat ajha- _ssu_.." cibir Kise ikutan duduk di samping Aomine.

"Hati gw lagi panas, Kis.. makanya gw minum larutan biar adem.."

"Iiiih, sejak kapan Aomine _cchi_ punya hati- _ssu_..?"

"Syalan Lo! Hati gw itu masih selembut anak balita.."

"Aku tak percaya- _ssu_ ~ emangnya kenapa- _ssu_?" tanya Kise yang penasaran akan hati Aomine yang sedang panas akan suatu masalah.

"Hatiku ini kratak lho, Kis! Pas syuting tanah ngusir tadi, Ma—mai _chan_.."

"Iya kenapa dia- _ssu_?"

"...Dia.."

"..."

"...Dia.."

"..."

"Di—dia.."

"Dia~ dia~ dia~ yang kutunggu~ tunggu~ tunggu~" Kise nyanyi lagu Afgan karena kezel sama Aomine.

"Gw lagi cerita, Lo bisa diam gak?" ucap Aomine yang juga kezel.

"Lagian ngomongnya lama banget- _ssu_!"

Oke, kali ini Aomine mulai serius, Aomine menegak larutan cap kaki tiganya terlebih dulu biar adem. Kise meneguk ludahnya akan atmosfer yang terjadi.

"Jadi tuh, pas gw lihat syutingnya ternyata itu hari terakhir syuting dan Mai- _chan_ sudah pulang ke negaranya.." ucap Aomine miris.

"Yaelah~ gitu doang, Aomine _cchi_ _lebay-ssu_!"

"Bocah kekuningan gak nyadar sendiri kalau dia _alay_!"

"Dasar mesum- _ssu_!"

"Dasar banci kuning!"

"Item daki- _ssu_!"

"Lu kuning Taee ngambang!"

Kise gak bisa membalas adu bacot dengan Aomine hanya bisa cemberut, Kise sempat berpikir kenapa dia harus dilahirnya dengan rambut yang berwarna kuning. Padahal Kise maunya kan _pink_ terang. Yaudah, Syukuri sajalah apa yang ada.

Mereka pun masih terdiam di sana memandangi langit yang entah kenapa awannya berbentuk gunting.

"Sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu.." ucap Aomine.

"Apa itu- _ssu_?"

"Entahlah, lupakan saja.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

"Jadi begitukah? Dzaqi membawa motormu tanpa ijin?" tanya Ustad Akashi pada Bang Waka.

"Iya, aku ingin sekali menghancurkan wajahnya.." balas Bang Waka sambil memijit tangannya yang udah gatel.

"Mereka juga yang membawa takjil buatan kalian?" tanya Ustad Akashi pada Koga dan Mitobe yang mengangguk.

"Ma—maafkan kami, tad. Kami pikir mereka akan mengantarnya tepat waktu.." ucap Koga takut membuat Ustad Akashi marah akan kecerobohannya yang percaya pada Aomine.

Akashi menepuk pundak Koga tersenyum maklum, "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, ini bukan salahmu.. Abi juga sudah mengatasi masalah takjilnya, selanjutnya biar aku saja yang mengurus Dzaqi dan Rosya.." ucap Ustad Akashi sambil mengusap guntingnya seraya tertawa misterius menuju parkiran motor untuk menunggu mangsanya.

"Me—mengerikan~" ucap Koga yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Mitobe.

"Be—benar.." komen Bang Waka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC :D**_

 _ **maaf ya chapter kali ini pendek bgt huhu~ (_ _;)**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Judul : Pesantren Al-Kisedai**_

 _ **Chapter : 13**_

 _ **Genre : humor, absurd, parody, dll.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam chara untuk dinistakan :v**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Assalamu'alaikum wr wb**_

 _ **Ini chapter 12nya gaess~ Ada yang merindukan Kyuu? Ingin Kyuu peluk? :'D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bincang-bincang Bersama Momo**_

Pada suatu malam di Pesantren Al-Kisedai yang cerah, ada seorang pemuda yang sedang ngupil di gerobaknya. Dia memandang langit berbintang dengan muka tak niat persis orang _madesu_. Baiklah, pemuda itu kini malah menjetikkan upilnya dan di tempel pada tembok. Sungguh jorok :v

Pemuda yang sebenarnya berwajah tamvan sayangnya sengklek itu bernama Takao Khazimnari, yang kini meratapi usaha bengkel kelilingnya yang tak laku padahal sudah diskon 99%. Apa daya Takao? Yang mau naik gerobaknya hanya makhluk ijo bernama _Syin-chan_.

Takao yang lagi adem ayem menikmati malam yang indah pun dihebohkan oleh suara panci terjatuh yang berada di kantin sana, Takao sebagai pemuda pembela keadilan dan kebenaran—langsung saja menghampiri asal suara tersebut. Ketika sampai di dapur kantin, Takao dikejutkan dengan kepala dan tubuh yang telah terpisah.

Takao mendekatinya dengan syok berat, matanya membulat karena tak percaya akan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak terjadi. Nafasnya tercekat ketika tangannya ingin meraih.

"KENAPA KALIAN BISA MELAKUKAN INI PADA _ACTION FIGURE_ NICO YAZAWA YANG LEGENDARIS?!" teriaknya sambil menangisi _action figure_ Nico Yazawa dari fandom sebelah dengan mencoba menyatukan kembali kepala dan tubuhnya, padahal jelas-jelas di samping Takao terbaring Koga yang sedang pingsan dengan mulut mengeluarkan busa dan Mitobe yang sedang panik jika Koga akan mati.

"Apaan sih ribut-ribut kalean ini?" munculah Kagami Taiga yang sudah lama tidak muncul di cerita ini.

"Hey, jangan seenaknya mengurangi jatah tampilku!" protes Kagami pada _Kyuu-san_.

"Kagami- _chwaan_ ~ Lihat deh, Nico - _chan_ termutilasi!" ucap Takao menghampiri Kagami yang melihat _action figure_ yang dibawa Takao yang masih berusaha menyatukannya.

"Iiih, serem bener! Tapi gw gak peduli sih.." ucap Kagami.

"Agh.. Apa.. Ka—kalian tak ada yang peduli padaku?" ucap Koga yang sudah sekarat.

"GAK" jawab singkat Kagami dan Takao.

"Aaaakh!" erang sakit Koga pada hatinya yang rapuh.

"Dari pada itu, memang apa yang terjadi?" tanya Takao yang kemudian Mitobe memberikan ponsel Koga yang tertera suatu aplikasi chat berwarna hijau muda, yaitu _Whatsapp_ —sering kali di singkat WA, kenapa? Kalau AW jadinya restaurant cepat saji.

Takao dan Kagami melihat chat di dalamnya, photo profilnya terlihat seperti wanita yang _sexy_ tapi wajahnya _nggak banget_. Sangat jelek, sampai Takao ingin mengedit fotonya buat dijadiin _meme_ , maklum Takao anak _yimyam_. Beda lagi dengan Kagami yang memang penakut, dia udah keringat dingin melihat wajah pada photo profilnya.

Takao mulai membaca chat di apk itu, kira-kira gini..

 _ **Koga : Hi, Momo! Mau pesan kue gak?**_

 _ **Kami juga menyediakan untuk acara resmi**_

 _ **Kalau mau katakan Yes!**_

 _ **Momo : Yes.**_ _ **You can dead..**_

 _ **Koga : Aku tahu setiap manusia akan mati, Mo!**_

 _ **Nah, kau butuh makan kue lezat kami sebelum mati!**_

 _ **Momo : I'm momo, i will kill you!**_

 _ **If you block me, i can find you!**_

 _ **You know?!**_

 _ **Koga : Iiih, kok kamu ngegas sih Mo**_

 _ **Mas koga kan baik-baik ngomongnya!**_

 _ **Yaudah, kita putus! Jangan hubungi aku lagi!**_

 _ **Momo : What?!**_

 _ **I will kill you, koga!**_

 _ **Follow three my wish and then i will go**_

 _ **Answer me!**_

 _ **If you not answer now i will find you at 12.00 am**_

Setelah membaca _chat absurd_ itu, Takao hanya memandang datar wajah Koga yang sok polos. Takao sebagai pemuda jaman _now_ yang _uptodate_ tentu tahu siapa itu Momo. Sepertinya Koga mengikuti _momo challenge_ yang katanya sedang hits itu.

"Bang Koga, kenapa kamu ngechat Momo?" tanya Takao.

"Karena kupikir mungkin dia mau membeli beberapa daganganku.."

"Kenapa begitu?" Lagi Takao bertanya.

"Dia terlihat sangat kurus, jadi kupikir dia butuh makanan bernutrisi!" _bacot_ Koga yang perhatian pada Momo.

"Dia hanya makhluk palsu, kenapa kau harus peduli padanya? Iya, 'kan Kagami- _chan_ ~?" Ucap Takao yang memastikannya pada Kagami, Takao yang tak mendapat respon akhirnya berbalik mencari Kagami, lalu menemukannya yang sedang jongkok di pojok ruangan sambil menutup telingahnya dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Kagami- _chan_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Takao pada Kagami yang menengok dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"Ke—ketika aku memikirkan.. tentang Momo yang akan benar-benar datang, da—dan membunuh Bang Koga.. i—itu sangat mengerikan.." jawab Kagami jujur dengan wajah membiru.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Momo itu hanya makhluk palsu BAHAHAHA! Kenapa kau bisa takut akan hal seperti itu? Pffft~" ejek Takao yang memperlihatkan wajah jahilnya yang ingin tertawa seperti _orgil_.

"Berisik! Apa kau tidak tahu itu mengerikan! Aku bisa merasakan kebencian Momo, yang ingin menghancurkan dunia...!" jelas Kagami _lebay_ yang kemudian gigit jari.

"Menurutku yang mengerikan di dunia ini, melihat _Syin-chan_ tertawa..! tapi baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bicara baik-baik pada Momo- _chan_ ~" ucap Takao yang mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel Koga.

Kagami kemudian berlari ke arah Takao sambil mengangkat tangannya secara _slowmotion_ , Kagami takut hal buruk akan muncul jika kembali mengajak Momo bicara. Maklum, Kagami itu penakut meski tampangnya mirip preman pasar gelap.

Tapi terlambat, Takao sudah mengirimkan pesannya. Dan hebatnya sudah di _read_ sama Momo.

"Waw! Dia langsung _read_.." ucap Takao.

Oke, kita lihat bagaimana isi pesannya,

 _ **Takao : Hi, Momo! Kamu lagi apa?**_

 _ **Momo : Huh?**_

 _ **Lagi boker njing!**_

 _ **Takao : Lho?! Momo kok bisa bahasa Indonesia ya!**_

 _ **Aku terccngang cuy~**_

 _ **GAK USAH NGEGAS NJING!**_

 _ **Momo : Diem lu!**_

 _ **Gak tau apa gw lagi ngeden**_

 _ **Takao : Iuuuh, pasti boker lu keras..**_

 _ **Makanya makan yang teratur biar lu gemuk**_

 _ **Takao : Dihh**_

 _ **Apaan dah?**_

 _ **Urusin ajha tuh bengkel lu yang gak laku!**_

 _ **Takao : Kok lu tau aing anak bengkel?!**_

 _ **Dasar Stalker!**_

 _ **Momo : Aku juga tahu siapa tuhanmu..**_

 _ **Takao : DILAN?!**_

Begitulah yang terjadi,

Semua orang di sana hanya saling berpandangan dengan muka _ogeb_ , kecuali Mitobe. Momo ternyata ngeselin _njir_ , bikin semua orang di sana pengen nabok tapi sayangnya gak ada yang bisa di tabok. Namun karena di sana ada satu orang berwajah preman pasar gelap jadilah dia yang kena tabok, itu Kagami ya gaess.

 _ **BUAGH! BUK! CRING!**_

Kagami terkena tabokan dari Takao dan Koga sebagai pelampiasan. Oh iya, bunyi _cring_ itu berasal dari tukang es cendol yang lewat jadi abaikan saja.

"Cendol dek!" tawar tukang es cendol yang wajahnya mastahh.

"Kenapa gw yang di tabok?!" protes Kagami yang merasa gak salah apa-apa.

"Soalnya di sini hanya kau yang memiliki wajah menyebalkan, mungkin kalau ada Aomine dan Kise, beda lagi ceritanya.." ucap Koga beralasan.

-Tiba-tiba Aomine dan Kise yang sedang main kembang api bersama, keselek putu dan klepon yang mereka beli di ujung perempatan jalan tadi-

"Duo _kopisusu_ itu memang _bullyable_ jika itu menyangkut urusan orang paling menyebalkan di pesantren ini.." celetuk Takao ikut-ikutan.

Koga mengangguk setuju, "Orang menyebalkan memang pantas di _bully_.. hm! hm!"

"Hey-hey, kalian gak pantas bilang begitu, karena kalian juga sama menyebalkannya!" Kagami gak _slow_.

Kagami kemudian merebut ponsel dari Takao, "Sini, biar aku saja yang menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Homo!" ujar Kagami yang kemudian bersiap mengetik di ponselnya.

"Namanya Momo bukan Homo.." Ucap Takao membetulkan ucapan Kagami yang _typo_.

Oke, mari kita simak apa yang dibicarakan Kagami dengan Momo,

 _ **Kagami : Mbak, katanya nama mbak Homo ya?**_

 _ **Momo : Nama gw bukan Homo njing!**_

 _ **Kagami : Terus siapa?**_

 _ **Momo : Momo**_

 _ **Kagami : Yg nanya**_

 _ **Momo : FUUUUCK**_

 _ **Kagami : Maaf, mbak momo lagi PMS ya?**_

 _ **Momo : Ett, xianying!**_

 _ **Tumben, peka..**_

 _ **Kagami : Iya, mbak ngomongnya ngegas soalnya**_

 _ **Mbak mau apa? ntar Kagami beliin..**_

 _ **Momo : Gatau, terserah lu..**_

 _ **Kagami : Pecel ayam ya?**_

 _ **Momo : Gak**_

 _ **Kagami : Bakso?**_

 _ **Momo : Gak**_

 _ **Kagami : Hamburger?**_

 _ **Momo : Gak**_

 _ **Kagami : Terus apa dong?**_

 _ **Momo : Terserah**_

Sekarang Kagami lagi membanting mukanya pada lantai sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan, "Ngeselin nih orang! _F***CK_!"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Kagami~" ucap Takao sambil menepuk punggung Kagami untuk menenangkannya, "Bukan begitu caranya bicara pada perempuan yang PMS~" lanjut Takao _sotoy_.

Kagami berhenti melakukan KPDS (Kekerasan Pada Diri Sendiri), "MEMANGNYA DIA PEREMPUAN?! BAHKAN DIANGGAP SETAN MASIH DI RAGUKAN!" Kemudian Takao merebut kembali ponsel itu dari Kagami.

"Yang belum coba Bang Mitobe, kita serahkan pada orang paling kalem dan dewasa.. Silakan Bang Mitobe!" Takao memberikan ponsel itu pada Mitobe yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Saatnya menyimak obrolan Mitobe dengan Momo,

 _ **Mitobe : Hi..**_

 _ **Momo : Hi**_

 _ **I'm momo, I will kill you**_

 _ **Mitobe : Koe sopo?**_

 _ **Momo : Apa maksud lu?**_

 _ **Gw bakal bunuh lu!**_

 _ **Mitobe : Apa?**_

 _ **Momo : B*ngs*t**_

 _ **Gak tau ya lu, siapa gw?**_

 _ **Mitobe : Dek momo lagi PMS, mau saya kasih pulsa 10k?**_

 _ **Biar hati dek momo adem..**_

 _ **Momo : Fuck you!**_

 _ **Mitobe : 100k deh**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Setelah di balas pulsa 100k, momo mengirimkan foto _pap_ nya yang memperlihat _tete_ nya. Mitobe hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi dia gak tertarik (dia hanya tertarik sama punya Koga /eh?!/).

.

.

 _ **Mitobe : Dek momo gak boleh ngumbar aurat, itu dosaa**_

 _ **Saya ngasihnya ikhlas kok :3**_

 _ **Karena momo bandel, abang gak jadi beliin :v**_

 _ **Momo : AAAAAAARG! Fuck you!**_

 _Anda diblokir oleh penguna nomor ini_

Setelah diblokir sama Momo, Mitobe mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Koga. Takao dan Kagami yang melihat merasa _jijiq_ melihat foto _pap_ tak senonoh dari Momo.

"Sepertinya Momo benci pria alim.."

"Tentu saja, dia kan setan.."

"Lagian sebenarnya kita ngapain sih?"

"Gak tau juga, gw gabut.."

"Udah malem, tidur yuk.."

"Yuk.."

Malam itu akhirnya mereka hanya gabut ngechat Momo untuk mengisi waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Momo di tempat, "Niat gw yang nakutin, kenapa gw yang di boom chat!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC :)**_


End file.
